


CROSSED //VAMPIRE KNIGHT X TOKYO GHOUL//

by ZylikaZ



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: #failed school for this, Cross Academy, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Ghouls, High School, I know the fandom is dead but-, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marrige, Mary Sue, Pureblood Vampire (Vampire Knight), Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Turning, Vampires, also all the chapters are already written lmao, cringe but in a good way, hot vampires, it gets way better after chapter 10, it starts so angsty but trust me it gets good, long as fuck, my character is op what are you gonna do about it, over 150k words, stupid, super gay, this is a real fully fledged fic, this was written for my pure enjoyment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 78,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZylikaZ/pseuds/ZylikaZ
Summary: 'Akara?''...''Akara, answer me,' Zero said, anger rising in his voice. I looked down at Zero, his set jaw and firm eyes saying all that was needed. 'don't you dare.''Zero...' I smiled softly, tears stinging my eyes as blood pooled at my feet. 'You can be free.'Zero's bared his teeth, his red eyes lighting up the room, glaring into mine, intense and hurt-filled. 'How am I going to be free when you're the only thing keeping me alive?!''You'll live.' I whispered as I felt the darkness lull me towards it.I won't.***I do not own VK or TG, nor the characters of VK or TG. I own my original characters and @colourfulshadows owns hers.~peace, ZylikaZ.
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the original place I post my story is on wattpad, as well as my friend colourfulshadows, who posts her character's POV. this isn't a repost don't worry, I just figured out how to use this website finally. 
> 
> think of this as a sneak peek? I'm just going to update all the chapters in bulks of what I can be bothered to do considering its 75 chapters and counting.
> 
> there will be more after the 75 (or 76 lmao idk) posted but it won't follow the story anymore (kind of straying from the manga kinda not? idk I'll burn that bridge when I get to it.)
> 
> anyways enjoy.

The only sound I could hear was my breath and my heart beating out of my chest as I came to a stop, taking the moment to look around and assess the situation.

‘Get back here you goddamn animal.’ I growled under my breath. I sheathed my katana and followed the faint scent of blood trailing through the abandoned mansion. Cobwebs and dust littered the once alive house, adding to the creep factor of course.

I'm sure Zero would find this place just so exciting, I do not. Fuck spiders. (don’t fuck them please that would not be good.)

I couldn’t get close enough to kill the vampire and now I'm paying the price. I clutched my shoulder, holding pressure to stop the bleeding as much as I can but the blood was still seeping out at a dangerously fast rate. Already I was feeling nauseous from loosing too much blood, my window of opportunity to catch this stupid fucking flea was closing in on me. 

‘It seems the hunter has become the one being hunted. What a strange little turn of events.’ 

I turned to try and face the disembodied voice, agitated as the sound echoed around me, giving me no clue where this vampire was. I mean seriously, could you not have made this any more cliched?

Biting down in frustration, I turned on the balls of my feet and ran in the last direction I smelled its blood wafting from, the sense of danger making my lips curl into a playful smile. 

As I rounded the corner, two familiar faces brought me a sense of reassurance. ‘Akara! You’re injured!’ my mother cried out, reaching to my shoulder. I flinched when she touched the gaping wound but resisted the urge to scream out in pain,  _ that _ would have been embarrassing. ‘Yuusuki, get the bandages.’ 

My father plunged his hand into the bag my mother always brought on missions and pulled out the bandages and passed it to her, having the water bottle in his hand by instinct, opening it up. 

He poured the water over my wound, soaking my shirt more than cleaning the blood off. ‘Kaeda, he’s bleeding too much, we need to get that shirt off him and stitch him up.’ as my father spoke I could feel my vision starting to go splotchy. I swear she didn’t hit me that bad…

My mother acknowledged my father’s words, getting him to sit me up and help me take off my more than torn shirt. Now they could see just how serious I was. News flash, it was bad.

It wasn’t just the shoulder that I was injured either, all over me there were nicks that were bleeding like crazy. I only knew this because my mother exclaimed in shock, just before I finally succumbed to my injuries, having lost too much blood already. 

Nice, idiot.

After what seemed like an eternity between a fraction of a second, my eyes fluttered open. I reached to touch my shoulder but my arm didn’t respond. That’s when I saw what was happening beside me.

My eyes widened.

‘You lost before you even started, and that’s the fun of this. Do you hunters really think you can get rid of me? I have killed you before and I will kill you, again and again. Now you will suffer the same fate of your dearly beloved hunters.’ 

I watched as Shizuka slowly walked towards where my parents stood, the gun of my father in one of her hands, and the sword of my mother in the other, lightning dancing around her hands as she held the weapons through the cloth of her sleeve. 

No.

No this can’t be happening. 

Stop.

I went to unsheathe my katana but my body refused, remaining still even though my mind screamed for it to move. I heard the all too familiar sound of bones cracking, blood spilling everywhere. My eyes turn to see Shizuka’s hands both impaling my parent’s abdomens. 

The stench of iron made me want to puke, the sight of my parents disfigured bodies made me want to scream, the pain from all across my body made me want to die now. But I couldn’t.

‘Ah, what a poor little boy.’ 

her voice cut through the silence as her gaze locked with mine. My body was paralysed, why was it paralysed? I couldn’t move my arms, my legs were stuck. 

‘Left alone yet again by the ones he loved.’ 

Again?

‘What do you mean again?’ I growled at her through tears. My face still free from the paralysis, thank god.

‘Oh my, I suppose you were too young to remember it. You do know these weren’t your real parents correct?’

‘You just killed my parents, the fuck are you talking about, you monster.’

‘Oh but they really weren’t, see you were actually the beautiful baby boy to a much loved Rias and Tadano Uri. T’was a shame they died the way they did, a necessary evil. I didn’t want to but they left me no choice did they?’ she sighed as if she was talking about something insignificant. 

My mind was racing, Rias and Tadano Uri were purebloods killed nearly sixteen years ago. I'm a hunter, not a vampire last time I checked. 

‘See I had always wanted what they had, their powers, their love. I wanted it so much that it consumed me.’ she lifted my chin and made me meet eyes with her, looking at my reflection in those glowing red orbs. 

‘So one night I decided enough was enough. I went over to their house and what did I find? A child! Your father was holding you in his arms.’ I growled as she cupped my cheek, dropping my parent’s weapons to the side of me. 

‘Rias came to your protection of course and fought valiantly but unlucky for her, I had one of those toys you hunters use in my possession. I took what was rightfully mine from her and went to find your father, only to discover him gone.’ 

Why was she telling me this? I already knew the case. Both were dead but the male’s remnants were never verified.

‘What are you trying to say you disgusting vermin...’ I snarled at her. Obviously, the blade she used to injure me had some sort of paralysis venom in it otherwise I would have killed her by now, just imagining crushing her skull in my hands as she spoke.

‘My my, no need to be so aggressive. Anyways, I found your father's dying body after following his scent, not far from the hunters association, and you're gone. I delivered the final blow of ripping his heart out, yada yada,’ she said, her breath on my neck as she neared it, pulling down my shirt.

‘I was walking back when I saw you on the doorstep of the entrance. That's when I realised what happened. You didn't smell like a vampire anymore, you smelled like a human. Your father sacrificed his life so you would be a human. I didn’t even get the chance to take you away because the hunters had already found you.’ she pulled back up, looking down at me with a villainous smirk.

‘It’s an honour to meet you Akara Enzaki, or should I say, Zuruya Uri. I think it's time you woke up.’ she pulled me up by the neck and bit into my skin, more blood streaming down my chest and back. What little blood I had circulating in me was being stolen. This is where I die. God fucking damnit.

She pulled away from me. I knew what was going to happen now. Either I die or I go insane. 

I close my eyes, ready to accept my fate when I taste a coppery liquid flow down my throat. My eyes shot back open to see Shizuka’s wrist being forced over my mouth, her blood draining in. 

‘now, now. Your time has not yet come. You’re more useful to me alive than dead. I can’t wait for you to wake up.’

Suddenly, I felt my heartbeat thump inside me, a headache gnawing inside my skull. I could feel all my senses overloading, and as quickly as it all rushed in, I blacked out in her arms.

***

‘—Akara, Akara!’ My eyes snapped open to see the face of the headmaster hovering over me. I moved to sit up and felt my body comply, almost as if I was never injured. ‘Akara are you okay?’ 

The headmaster's gentle gaze met with my hard one as all the events rush back in. I'm just like Zero, my whole life crumbling in front of me. My only family is gone. Killed while I did nothing, could do nothing. 

‘Akara.’ A voice so distinct I could never miss it snapped my gaze away from the headmaster’s. 

‘Kaname.’ I growled. He and I are not on good terms. ‘Kaien what the hell is that asshole doing here?’ I threw my blankets off and stood up, my sudden unsteadiness taking me by surprise. I balanced myself up straight and stalked over to Kaname, meeting eyes with him. Something felt off. That's when my eyes widened. 

I'm taller than Kaname. 

‘Has this dumbass shrunk or am I dreaming right now?’ I jabbed my thumb out to Kaname and turn to the headmaster, perplexed, to say the least. 

‘That man has come to check on you Akara. He’s worried about your health.’ Kaien you’re making less sense than my maths exam right now and that’s  _ really _ hard to do. 

‘Why in the holiest mother on earth is this fuck nut checking up on  _ me _ ?! Last time  _ I _ checked, I didn't tick off the bloodsucker category.’ 

‘You don’t know?’ I snap my gaze back to Kaname as he speaks, glaring daggers at him. 

‘Know what?!’ I shouted, louder than I should have. The ground shook underneath where I stood, hairline fractures spreading from where I was on the concrete floor. I stepped back from where stood, confusion and dizziness getting the better of me.

‘Akara. You’re a vampire.’ Kaname’s cold voice echoed out. That's when I remembered what Shizuka said, and did. 

‘Stop it, why does everyone keep saying I'm a fucking leech—’

‘Who else said that?’ Kaname cut me off, snapping up to me. 

‘Shizuka, last night, she was spewing lies about how my parents aren’t my parents and that my real father sacrificed his life to make me human, and that she killed my real parents, all in front of mother and father’s dead  _ fucking _ bodies and—’

‘Akara, Shizuka wasn’t lying.’ the headmaster said, his calm tone not helping me right now. Kaien tried to reach out to touch my shoulder but I slapped his hand away, the loud hit more powerful than I intended. 

‘So what, now I'm a pureblood like Kaname and my whole life is a lie?’

‘Yes.’ Kaname coldly says. Thanks, asshole, appreciate it.

‘No, I'm going back to bed and when I wake up this nightmare is going to be over and I'm going to forget this ever happened.’ Before they could fight me on this I shouted at them to get out and curled up under the covers, shaking with adrenaline.

It was only when I was under the blankets that I saw a soft glow illuminating the dark. A red glow. 

I put my hand in front of me to see where the light was coming from when I saw how long and daggered my fingernails were. I threw the blanket off in a scrambled mess and ran to the mirror and saw the image of a monster looking back at me. 

Red glowing eyes, fangs protruding from my gums, long slender features. 

I didn’t recognise the boy staring back at me.

What used to be black hair was now predominantly white hair with the black hiding under at the nape of my neck. My once deep hazel eyes were a startling light grey, almost white. I look exactly like the photos of Todaro and Rias Uri. It's like I've swapped bodies with a monster. 

I was a monster now. 

That's when I felt the pang, the urge. My thirst for blood. My throat felt dry, my head felt like it was going to explode, my body felt hot, burning even. I need to eat, to drink. Something, anything. 

I went to the window and pried it open with my fingers, jumping out. I was incoherent, controlled only by my thirst for blood. 

I needed someone to stop me before I did something I regret. I jumped off the top of the building and landed with a graceful thud, sprinting Immediately towards the forest, away from the moon dorms, away from the sun dorms. 

I ran across the bridge that led to the school building. It was the middle of the night so of course, the night class is going to be schooling and I was supposed to be on patrol.

I ran as fast as I could, zipping through the trees faster than humanly possible. Faster than anyone should be able to run, stopping as I reached the windows where the night class would be. 

An urge pulled me towards it but I resisted, only merely gazing up and meeting the hard glare of a Hanabusa Aido. We held each other's stares and for a second as we came to an understanding. Now I understand why vampires are always together in groups, it's like an instinctual tug to be with a pack of my own. 

My own.

Humans are my own, not these beasts. I can't be one of them.

I was the one to break eye contact first. I looked away, ashamed that any part of me wanted to mingle with vampires. I turned on my heels and regained my stance before sprinting in the direction I initially was headed in, leaves brushing past me in a blur of greenery. 


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, I made it. 

The open field and the singular standing barn, but before I could go in my knees buckled, all those emotions that I tried so hard to hold back came pouring out in heaping sob, tears streaming down my face as I clench my teeth and try to wipe away the tears that just kept brimming. I leaned forward and felt my forehead touch the grass, digging my head into the ground to try and make it stop. 

I let all of it come out in loud wails, weeping in a way I didn't think I ever could. My parents were dead, my life ruined and I am the one thing I hate most in the world, the one thing that the love of my life hates so much. 

‘Vampire.’ 

I felt a cold barrel press against my head, immediately I knew it was Zero. A part of me longed for him to just pull the trigger right then and there so he would never have to know what I became.

I slowly raised my head and met his stare, my eyes puffy with tears still flowing out. ‘Ze-ro,’ his eyes widened when he realised who I was, a faint gasp escaping him. ‘Zero stay away,’ I pleaded, getting up on my knees, looking away.

I shuffled my body back, distancing myself from him. I didn’t want him to see me like this. I came all this way yet I couldn’t man up and face him. He followed me forward and kept the gun trained on my head.

‘I'm a monster…’

‘You’re one of them?’ It was a rhetoric question. He could sense it, he was a hunter. I am the one thing that he wants to eradicate from the world so badly, the one thing I wanted to eradicate too.

He pressed the barrel harder against my skull, I didn’t stop him, the cold metal almost soothing the pain I felt inside my head.

His grip was faltering on the gun as he kept trying to force himself to keep it trained on me. I could almost feel the tears that were falling down his cheeks. His grip is softening on the gun, drooping down the barrel more towards the ground. 

I reached for the barrel of the gun and grasped it firmly in my hand, but instead of pushing it away and letting him drop it, I pressed it firmly against my temple. I closed my eyes and let the tears left in my eyes fall, dripping onto the cold grass, swaying in the warm breeze of the summer night, illuminated by a nearly full moon. 

‘Do it.’

‘Aka—’

‘DO IT ZERO! FOR FUCKS SAKE PUT THE BULLET IN MY HEAD! KILL ME ALREADY! I’M A MONSTER,’ 

the tears welled up again as I choked through my words, my grip on the gun wavering. 

‘Please. I have nothing to live for…’ My grip on the gun slipped, my hand rolling off as my body went limp, all the energy drained from me. He hesitated for a second as the gun stays still. My eyes clamped shut.

bang.

The gun went off. I waited for a second, and then for one more before I opened my eyes to see Zero aiming the gun just above my head, going up into the trees instead of down and shooting me. He slumps down and collapses onto his knees, crying, his shoulders shuddering. 

He threw the gun away and hugged me, pulling me into his embrace, nearly clawing at my skin. I hadn't actually realised I had different clothes on until now, that was a weird thought. 

‘I'm sorry Akara, I should have told you.’ 

What?

He pulled away and locked eyes with me, I look and see the same red glow from my eyes in his. My eyes glanced down and I saw the fangs. 

He was a vampire too?

That's when I smelled him. The smell that was familiar and faint before was almost overpowering now, the smell of a level E, no D. 

‘Shizuka made me into this, I was scared to tell you because you hated vampires almost as much as I did.’ to most others, Zero’s tone right now would be cold and off-putting, but to me, he was sweet and vulnerable. 

‘Yeah, funny story, Shizuka more or less made me into this too.’ I laughed at the irony of the situation. ‘She activated my “dormant” vampireness.’ I'm trying to normalise that word on myself, but it still stings.

Zero pulled me down to the ground and held me in his arms, squeezing me tight like he never wanted to let go of me. The urge I had to drink blood was gone for now but it still disturbed me how strong that feeling was. 

I turned over and put myself on top of Zero, looking deep into his lavender eyes. ‘How did you know it was me? I can't even recognise myself.’ He shrugged and looked to the side, blushing.

‘I just know your face well enough.’ I was taken aback by how cute his response was. My lips curled into a smile, grinning like an idiot at this rare sight.

Zero? Cute? Those two don't go into the same sentence together.

I chuckled and planted a kiss on his lips, surprising him. He grabbed the back of my shirt, scrunching the fabric in his grip and returned the gesture. I was tempted to continue and see where this would lead to but I'm not in control of myself right now, more scared to hurt him than anything.

I let my body fall on top of him, cuddling against him and dozing off, I didn't even realise how exhausted I was. Zero huffed and let me sleep on him, playing with my hair as I drifted into a deep slumber.

***

I woke up to the feeling of sunlight beaming down on my face, tingling my skin. I sleepily opened my eyes to see Zero next to me, peacefully lying in the grass, passed out. 

A butterfly fluttered past, settling down on Zero's nose for a second, causing him to twitch cutely. He groaned in his sleep and rolled towards me, his sleeping face inches away from mine. My breath hitched as I felt the blood rush into my cheeks. It's been years yet every time I wake up and see his face, it makes me giddy like a childish school girl. 

—Flashback—

‘Zero?’ I whimpered, walking through the dark hallways. I had another nightmare, a recurring one of a voice tormenting me, my mind blazing with images of a vampire, bloodied, battered, and ready to kill me. ‘Zero?’

Zero was always there for me when I couldn’t sleep, just like Ichiru. The bond I had with those two unparalleled. 

Most nights I was with them as our parents when away on mission after mission. We had grown independent in our own way, free of the need for a parental guardian, and only relying on each other. Of course, Yagari or Kaien would be watching over us but they were terrible babysitters. Like really awful. Don't even get me started on the time Kaien nearly killed me when he was cooking, that was a nightmare…

I walked up to the door of Zero’s room, acutely aware of the fact I could smell Ichiru in there too. I guess it's not a good night for either of us. Zero was always the dad of us three, taking care of his brother and I. 

Just like how Ichiru was physiologically weaker than Zero, I had always been told that there was always some limiter that stopped me from reaching my potential, even after training so hard with Yagari. 

I knew it too, there was a part of me that hesitated when bearing a weapon at a vampire. It wasn’t that I didn’t want to kill it, and I wasn’t sympathising with the monster, but there was always something. And that's what the voice haunts me about, my biggest insecurity. 

“A true king in a failing world and his weakness is that his father's dying wish is stopping him from doing what has to be done. I pity you, Zuruya.” the disembodied voice that always said that name repeatedly. So familiar yet strange to me. 

Now, well things were different. People changed, and I did, just like Zero. the day his parents died, I never hesitated again. 

I pushed the door open and just crawled into the bed beside Zero, his presence doing enough already to calm down my nerves. Just like how Zero was the dad, I was the baby. I blame it on my parents coddling me too much as a child. 

I reached over and rested my arm over Zero's chest, pulling myself closer to him. As I was about to doze off again I felt Zero shift under my arm, turning towards me. I opened my eyes, Zero staring directly at me. 

I felt my cheeks redden under his intense stare, nervousness and embarrassment making me squirm. ‘Are you okay Aka?’ Zero’s soft voice sent ripples through my body.

‘I couldn’t sleep again,’ I muttered, I knew how stupid it was for me, I'm twelve and I still can't sleep in my bed most nights.

Zero reached towards me and patted my head, ruffling my hair. ‘It’s ok,’ Zero trailed his hand down and cupped my cheek, his thumb stroking my cheek lovingly. ‘You're safe with me.’ he kisses my forehead, my heart nearly exploding.

I did something unexpected. 

As Zero was pulling away from me I leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips, giving him a rather large peck on his soft lips. I felt Zero's shock and pulled back quickly, but before I could fully leave his grasp, Zero pulled me back and kissed me back, embracing me. 

That night I slept more peacefully than I ever did in my life.

—end flashback—

I smile warmly and lean into Zero, kissing him more passionately than I usually do. 

‘Mmph, mmph?’ Zero almost instantly woke up, confused for a second but relaxed into my embrace, kissing me back with just as much force. 

I wrapped my free arm around him and pulled myself closer to him, feeling the warmth emanating from his body. Zero rolled us over so we were more comfortable, him underneath me. His lips were just as soft as I always remembered. Zeros deep breaths excited my skin, making me tingle with electricity.

I held him tight to me, not wanting to let go of him for even a second. Even though we’re older now, he still kissed me the same way he did all those years ago. It felt like we were children again, just discovering that the love we felt for each other was more than just a friendship, it was pure Eros. and it grew as we grew, turning into pragma, the unconditional connection of love we shared. 

‘Zero, we have to get ready for school, today's our first day.’ Zero barely even paid attention to what I was trying to say in between kisses. ‘Zero!’ I playfully yelled, pushing his shoulders a little bit.

He paused and huffed out a little bit. He hates school just as much as I do but even we both knew that we should at least wait a day until we skip school. He stood up slowly and stretched his hand out to help me get up. I tug on his arm and haul myself off the ground, brushing off the dirt still stuck to me. 

Zero took a proper look at me as I stood and the realisation dawned on me. 

‘You’re so short.’ I deadpanned, looking him down, and then more down, back up to normal down.

Zero's angry face took over his expression as he tried to punch me, said me running away, crying of laughter. Zero and I  _ used _ to be nearly the same height, with me being just an inch shorter but  _ somehow _ he always took it out of his time to pick on me relentlessly.


	3. Chapter 3

I made it back to the sun dorm and into the building before Zero finally caught me, punching my shoulder, and half attacking me. I laughed it off as we both walked to our dorm room. 

Thanks to the headmasters uh… easily persuadable personality, Zero and I managed to get a room that bunked together. It’s my favourite place to be when I want to chill, which lets be real, is like 24/7. 

We shared a double bed with our respective sides of the room decorated drastically differently. I mean Zero’s side was the absolute bare minimum but my side? Albums, art, random posters and so many photos. 

Ever since Yuki got a polaroid camera for me a few years ago, I've been taking as many photos as I can. I would say I've taken upwards of 2000 give or take. Buying all that polaroid film has bled my wallet dry, to the point where I’ve taken a break from it, or I’m going to be broke for the next rest of my life.

Zero mumbled incoherent garble under his breath and went over to his closet, changing into his uniform, to which I did the same. It wasn't until I saw Zero pulling up the arm slip that we prefects have to wear that I realise mine is completely, and utterly… not here.

‘Zero please tell me you have a spare one of that,’ Zero peered around the corner at me, and honestly, I couldn’t tell if he was disappointed, trying to figure out where his spare was, or contemplating whether or not he actually should have shot me last night. I hope it's the second option.

‘I gave it to Yuki.’ 

‘What! No! I have no idea where mine is…’ I whined, not wanting to have to go to the girl’s side of the dorms to steal Zero’s spare from Yuki.

I began to do what I like to call, frantically searching the entire room and probably creating a bigger problem than the one I started with. It's a bit of a speciality of mine.

At first, Zero just watched me, throwing clothes everywhere, pushing huge piles of my hoarder junk to the side, nearly flipping the bed upside down, but I don't blame him if he took pity on me because he came to my rescue. 

We searched the entire room together, top to bottom. I mean it was like a full strip search to find hidden drugs, even the curtains were given no mercy. It wasn't until I was about to give up that Zero took one last look under the bed.

I told him that he’d already checked under there almost five times but he swore to me up and down that the last place he saw it was close to the foot of the bed. 

He got down on his stomach and shone the flashlight underneath and what do you know? 

The slip is hiding behind one of the leg posts that was holding up the bed. 

He tossed it to me, and before I could start crying again, left the room, maybe so he wouldn’t be late to class but the more likely option was to go hide in the forest so he can skip class.

What seemed like eons of getting dressed had finally stopped and I was ready to walk over to the school. 

It took me a moment to realise that I could smell Zero still. That's a weird thing I'm gonna have to get used to. I ran across the bridge as fast as I could, praying to whatever god that was listening, that I'm not going to get lectured for being late on my first day back.

I finally stumble my way to the gate area to see a large crowd of day class students swarming the gate. It took me a second too long to realise that the night class students were about to go back to their dorm and that I'm in fact, early as all fuck. The night class had a lecture before school officially started, which went way later than their normal classes, which I forgot about.

‘—get your hands off her!’ I turn to Zero's voice yelling above the crowds, pulling me out from my daydream. I broke through the crowds, seeing Zero guarding Yuki against Kaname Kuran, something happening. 

Zero helped Yuki up from the ground and held her protectively tight to him. Yuki has become a little sister to the both of us, after Zero’s incident, he had moved in with Kaien because my parents were away just a little too much, therefore taking me in too. 

Since Yuki had always been the most naive one, we both unconsciously agreed to protect her from whatever was to happen, especially around Kaname. The thought that now I was like Kaname made me shudder. I still hate it with every fibre of my being and I'm trying to ignore it as best as I possibly could. 

One thing about Yuki that was weird though, was that Yuki confided in me a long while ago that she thought she liked Zero. The thing is, we haven’t told Yuki or anyone about our relationship. It's not that we hide it, it's just unless we’re alone it only comes off that were best friends.

I haven't told Zero because honestly, it would just make him uneasy around her and that is the  _ last _ thing I needed right now. Besides, both of them are just about the densest people I have ever met. 

‘Oh my, how scary.’ Classic Kaname... If there's one person that Kaname can irritate more than me, it's Zero. 

I emerged to the front and went straight to Yuki and Zeros' side, glaring at Kaname. 

‘Kaname, I think it's time you go back to your dorm.’ I growled, trying to deescalate the situation but also get a little kick in. 

‘Yes, I think it is. Would you mind joining me, we have some business to discuss.’ He directed back at me. I felt a wash of uneasiness settle among the night class. Unlike before, I could sense the difference between the vampires and humans in a way I didn't think was possible. Even the difference between the aristocrats and Kaname was polarising. 

‘ Kaname-sama you shouldn’t—’ a girl with long blonde hair spoke up to protest my presence but Kaname silenced her. Oh, I just know she's going to piss me off. 

I took a nervous step out and followed the night class back to their dorms. I could hear Zero yelling at the day class mob to go to class. Honestly, that was ten thousand times more reassuring to hear than Kanames sickly sweet tone.

He walked me to his room, which was hidden away at the corner of the dorm where he was sure that most wouldn’t dare to go near. My presence created some form of tension in the air as we passed by vampires grimacing at me. 

‘Take a seat.’ Kaname offered, his hand gesturing to the couch opposite from where he sat himself down.

I looked around the room I was in, this is the place where I might be bunkered up for the rest of my days. Inside the nest of demons where they would surely all come to spy on me. I'm a vampire now, the one thing I was meant to not be. It's still not sinking in. 

‘Akara, as you know, because of recent events you've been uncovered as the lost child of Rias and Todaro Uri. That means your a vamp—’

‘Yeah I know, now what do you want?’ I really, really couldn’t be bothered to deal with this man, like his presence just made me feel so uncomfortable. 

‘The headmaster has appointed me to tell you that as of tonight, you will be joining the night class.’

‘Excuse me? No, the fuck I will not.’ 

Just then a girl I vaguely knew as Seiren opened the door and brought in two glasses, with a box of something laid out on the dish that held all of it. ‘Master Enzaki, I would like to remind you to speak properly with Lord Kaname.’ she said, glaring at me with a look to kill.

I looked at her suspiciously, she didn't give off the same… what do you call it… vibes? Is it vibes? She didn't give off the same “vibes” as the other night class students, something about her seemed different, like the power level radiating from her versus Kaname were off the scales. I must be sensing a level C. Kaname turned a human into a vampire?

I turned back to Kaname and let him continue speaking.

‘Akara, I know you don’t want to be in the night class, and if it was my decision I would have let you stay with the day class, but this is beyond my powers. Please understand.’ I sighed and dropped my hardened expression, relaxing into the chair. I knew this time that Kaname was right. I know I'm too unstable to be around humans, but at the same time, I swear to god, if even one of these vampires touches me I'm going to kill all of them.

Why can't there be a goddamn late afternoon class that consists of just the disciplinary committee? Just me, Zero and Yuki all together even though I'm in the year above them. 

‘Yeah, ok fine,’ I agreed, sighing out at the thought of the night school. ‘But I'm not sleeping in this dorm. I'm roommates with Zero so you know that if I vamp out he will put a bullet on my skull.’ Kaname nodded. There was an awkward tension between us. He couldn’t command me unlike the rest of the night, we were equals but I knew in the building without my sword, I was practically at his mercy. 

I shifted in my seat, knowing I need to ask this but seriously owing Kaname a favour is gonna come back for later on I just know it. 

‘Look Kaname.’ I start, catching his attention. ‘I'm a vampire now, and you are the only other pureblood that's not going to try to kill me. Can you just teach me a few things about all this so I don’t accidentally kill anyone?’ He looks taken aback at my sudden sincerity. 

Me too bud. 

‘It would be my pleasure Akara.’ he said, not sounding like I was his- y’know what nevermind. I’m gonna shut up. ‘You can leave now, Seiren.’ he said to the girl who was standing at the doorway, eyeing me. Seiren excused herself, shuffling out the room begrudgingly and left me and Kaname alone together. 

‘The first thing you need to know about being a pureblood is where your power lies. You must control your powers by controlling the emotions they are caused by. Just like how aristocrats only have one power type they can wield, we too have something that tends to be the most instinctive ability.’ 

In one ear, out the other. I know I asked for this, but goddamn do I not have the attention span for this.

He gets up and I follow suit. Leading me outside of the building, in a shaded area surrounded by trees. From there he showed me a whole range of things he could do, from small things like creating fire in his hand, and changing his physical appearance, to things that deal damage.

‘Your turn.’ 

I tried to copy the things that he did but I couldn’t get it right, any of it. Either I lost control or it was just botched, that is until it came to water. I couldn’t get the hang of it at first but unlike the other things, it only took a few tries before I successfully created a bubble of water dancing on my open palm. 

The time flew by so quickly while Kaname was teaching me how to not be a danger to society. There was so much more to learn but for now, I knew how to manipulate water and do other basic things with elements, how to turn on my vampire side (fangs and eyes), among other small things.

‘Akara, these are for you.’ Kaname handed me a small packet from off the plate Seiren brought out for us, similar to something I had seen before. Inside were small tablets. ‘These are blood pills, they get rid of the thirst that blood creates, without laying a hand on a single human.’

I swiftly popped three at once, not even wanting to take a chance. I gave them a chance to dissolve a little in my mouth, my face dropping and my gag reflex activating.

Holy mother of shit, these taste like battery acid. I tighten my lips and shiver a little, stuffing the packet into my pocket.

‘Thank you, Kaname for helping me. Even though I hate you and this entire dorm, I know I can't pretend I'm not what I am. So thanks for not being a pretentious dickbag for a couple of hours.’ The corner of Kaname’s mouth twitched, almost smiling at my remark, probably finding it amusing somehow. 

I turn to leave when Kaname calls out my name, rather similar to how he calls out Yuki's name. Gross.

‘Oh Akara, I would like you to know that being a pureblood, you hold responsibility in the night class. You'll find yourself surrounded by people quickly, and those people may look to you as someone who they can use to oppose me and the beliefs of Akademi while hiding behind you. Please for the headmaster’s sake, don't let that happen.’ 

‘Yeah yeah, I know.’ I leave Kaname, checking the time on my watch. It was midday. I don't have many classes left in the day class, so there's no point in going. 


	4. Chapter 4

I wandered into the trees, mock patrolling the area, walking around until I realised I had gone more towards where the night dorms were. I sat down in a spot I found that was well hidden and played around with water, creating small bubbles of explosively hot water, launching it at the ground to blow small holes into the dirt. 

I remember watching this show when I was younger, avatar: the last Airbender. Honestly, right now I felt like a water bender. Katara who? 

‘—do you think we will be able to see them from their windows? Eeek!’ 

‘Ssh! Shut up, if someone finds us we’re screwed.’

The voices of a few girls prick my ears, I turn my head in the direction I heard them, standing up quickly. I could hear them walking towards the moon dorm building. I followed their trail but I knew I had to try and avoid causing a scene right now, so I stayed back. 

‘I think this is Idol’s room omg!!’ Jesus Christ, I forgot these bloodsuckers have stalker fans. 

I watch them pull a camera out of a bag, ok enough is enough, that’s seriously breaking the rules.

‘Excuse me what are you doing outside of class?’ I stepped out of the tree line, frightening the girls as they saw me. They tried to ramble off excuses to me immediately, but as I walked closer, their words faltered, towering over them.

I smiled sinisterly and grabbed the camera out of one of the girl's hands. ‘Taking Illegal photos are we?’ they gulped as I dangled the camera by the strap as if I were about to drop it.

‘I think it's time we visit the headmaster.’ I smirked. Honestly, I love it when I catch people breaking the rules because I get extra points from the headmaster, which means I get to do a lot more slacking off.

As I was about to turn around and take them to Kaien one of them steps forward and huffs her chest out. ‘Who are you to tell us what to do, I don't even know who you are!’ Brave, definitely brave.

I turn my head around, a look of disgust donning my face. ‘You don't need to concern yourself with that miss Miyo Hanashi.’ her eyes widened in shock, me saying her name startling her. 

‘B–but how do you know her name!’ Another girl spoke up, both of the girls who used to be in my class. Shit. Quick, cover story now!

‘Maybe your eyes don't work as well as you think. You should get that checked out.’ I growled out. Avoiding the topic works, right? God, they’re really irritating me right about now. You got caught being perverts and now we're discussing the legitimacy of my existence? ’Now go to the headmaster's office or I will break your camera!’ I threatened. 

‘Ladies… uh gentleman, there's no need to fight. Here, they can take a picture of me.’ Who is it but Hanabusa Aido to come and annoy me... He posed like a freaking playboy for the girls, something I didn’t need to see. They didn’t even have their camera.

‘Hanabusa goes away,’ I rolled my eyes at him, trying to get all this over and done and not deal with the twat. 

‘That's no way to speak to someone, you have to be polite to get what you want.’ as he said that, something inside me snapped. Since the dawn of time, this idiot has continued to be the biggest pain in my ass, and now I'm his superior and he STILL is a huge asshole? I swear to fucking hell—

‘Polite, you want me to be polite? I'll show you polite.’ I dropped the camera and ran at him, my enhanced speed giving me the upper hand. I grabbed his throat and pinned him against the wall, slamming him harder than I wanted to. I heard a nasty crack and saw blood dripping from behind his head. 

The smell of blood made me feel delirious, the tightness in my throat coming back.

I covered my nose with my free hand, my eyes glowing so intensely that my vision went red. Hanabusa could see this, and what was his relaxed expression turned into fear. 

‘stop...’ his voice was strained, barely audible under my grip on his throat. He was thrashing at me but my strength was superior. I'm taller, stronger, and a pureblood. This was a losing fight for him the second it started.

As I looked deep into his eyes something clicked, suddenly Hanabusa became placate, his body becoming a limp doll. This could be the control that purebloods had over other vampires. 

I neared his neck. I couldn’t hold it back anymore. It's been too long since I last ate. 

I pierced his skin. 

The coppery liquid flows into my mouth, the taste overwhelming my senses. Blood. Blood tastes so good. 

‘Hey, stop!’ a hand grabbed my shoulder and tried to rip me away from Hanabusa. I whip around and throw the other person to the ground, Hanabusa dropping from my grip, his legs buckling. He was unconscious.

I went to the person who tried to stop me, his short red hair making me remember he was Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa’s partner in crime. I pinned his hands to the ground and used the same control I had over Aido to compel him into submission. His eyes betrayed his body, as he looked wildly at me, his body unable to move under my submission.

I lifted his chin and licked the side of his neck, marking the spot where I was going to bite before sinking my teeth into his soft flesh. His blood was more bitter than Aido's but still tasted better than blood should’ve.

‘Release Akatsuki now!’ Yuki's voice from behind me snapped me out of my trance. I turned to her, blood dripping down my face. She stepped back with fear, her hands trembling with her staff pointed at me. ‘A-Akara?’ her voice faltered. Shit, she better have not said my name too loud. I don't want these idiots knowing who I am. 

‘Yuki…’ I breathed out. She didn’t know beforehand did she... she could just tell.

‘You're a vampire?’ She neared me with her Artemis rod, her hands shaking slightly. I made a motion to grab it but skimmed the edge. Hot lightning sending pain through my fingers. I flinched back.

‘Yes Yuki, he’s a vampire.’ Kaname took a step in between us as he appeared out of thin air. Yuki lowered her staff and stared at Kaname in disbelief. I got up off the ground and stumbled a little bit, drunk on the blood. 

Kaname gave me a hand up, holding my shoulder over his as I nearly passed out, his servant lady Seiren picking up Hanabusa and Akastuki who had fainted. I hadn’t realised it but she had already dealt with the human girls that I had no idea what happened to after I freaked out. 

‘Yuki you should go. I can handle him.’ Kaname said, referring to me. my arm was slung around his shoulders, helping me to not fall as we walked. He took me inside the moon dorms were standing at the door were dozens of vampires, staring at me.

I had my head up still, looking them in the eye and smirking at them as they saw my entire front drenched in blood. Most of them were covering their mouths, their eyes glowing uncontrollably. 

‘Great, one of the few remaining purebloods and he’s a binge drinker,’ I snap my head over to the voice, none other than Ruka. Told you I was going to hate her. 

‘I don’t think someone who tries to force Kaname to drink their blood because they’re horny gets a say in this.’ her face went bright red with embarrassment. I'm 90% sure that if Kaname wasn’t so heroically holding me up, I would have gotten my shit whacked, probably by both of them. 

‘How do you know about that!’ Oh so she admitted it, I thought she would have denied it at all costs to save her reputation.

‘Have you heard about these things called windows?’ I heard the stifled chuckle from a few of the vampires in the crowd, obviously, Ruka is not well-liked here either. 

I remembered it painfully clear. I was going to get Yuki, who had run off to see Kaname and saw, through Kaname’s window, him chowing down on Ruka. At the time I thought not much of it, I mean I really had no high expectations for the shit that vampires did. 

The next night I had patrol duty. It had started snowing and I did not wear enough so I was freezing my ass off. I made the executive decision to patrol inside the moon dorm for a little while. For the most part, it was quiet, the vampires staying away from me after us having a few not so fun encounters with each other.

It wasn’t until I smelled blood that I actually drew my weapon. 

Following the scent, I manage to crack open a door and see that same girl from last night, Ruka, kneeling over Kaname. She had her hand on her neck, with blood dripping down onto Kaname. 

What in the fresh fucking ass?

‘Hey.’ A voice from behind me made me jump. I quickly turned and raised my sword at the creature behind me. A rather tall vampire stood, lowkey lurking.

I looked up at him and then look at the door leading to the room where the girl is, and then look back at him. It clicked. ‘Oh, man. That's rough buddy.’ 

He looked at me weird and then the same thing clicked in his head. His expression went sullen and he leaned against the wall, sighing rather loudly.

‘Yeah, you could say that.’ he says, a hint of tiredness in his voice. 

I made my way to walk back outside to avoid this awkward ass situation when he called out. ‘Hey, I don’t know your name.’ yeah well i never gave it.

‘Its Akara Enzaki.’ 

‘Im Kain Akatsuki. You know, you’re a lot less terrifying than I thought you would be.’ 

‘Thank you?’ I say, a doubtful tone in my voice. I mean I seriously couldn’t tell if he's complimenting me or saying that because I’m holding a big sword that could kill him.

‘I mean that in the way that you're chill, most hunters kill first, ask questions later.’ oh, that's actually kinda nice, but I am legally not allowed to kill you so that’s a big reason for the lack of sword in heart action.

‘Well don't get me wrong, I hate all of you disgusting leeches with a burning passion, but as long as you aren’t killing people or harming humans then I don't really have a problem with you. I do have a problem with that stupid blond mind you.’ he laughed at what I said, taking me aback. I had never heard a vampire laugh sincerely before.

‘Yeah, sorry about that. He's my cousin and a royal pain in the behind, but I still love him, albeit begrudgingly.’ I laughed back at his words, realising we might have more in common than I originally thought.

It was only now that I realised we had been walking all the way to the front door. I looked hesitant at the door, half hoping it was snowing too hard so I couldn’t go out. No, what the hell am I thinking, I can't spend a single second longer in a place where there are so many of these vampires.

‘Look, the sun is about to rise so you won’t need to patrol anymore, how about I walk you to your dorm?’ yeah, no. why is he treating me like a little girl? I'm literally a dude who is old enough to whip your ass.

I was about to decline when I caught a glimpse of his face. He looked lonely, I sighed internally and weighed the pros and cons, deciding that as long as I keep my sword unsheathed then it shouldn’t be too bad.

‘As long as you keep in line and don't use this as an opportunity to try and get in the sun dorms, I'll allow it.’ Although everyone is away for winter break, I don't like the idea of vampires infesting the human dorms. Akatsuki nodded and opened the door, the wind outside already blowing in some pretty cold air. 


	5. Chapter 5

As we were walking back to my dorms, I realised just how chatty this guy is. In groups, I've never heard him utter more than two words, but now he’s complaining to me about all the issues of the night class, talking nonstop. When was I this likeable?

‘Seriously, I have no idea where he finds half of it, he has to be rummaging through the bins for hours on end.’ I was doubled over laughing, wheezing in the cold air and trying to not to cough as I exhaled through fits of laughter.

‘So you're telling me, Aido is borderline stalking Kaname, and has been doing it for years?’ I was crying, cringing at the thought of Aido stalking that poor boy.

‘Akara it isn't borderline, he needs counselling.’ 

We got to the sun dorm entrance, the sun barely up behind the thick layer of snow clouds. I headed for the doors and Akatsuki stood outside like some shoujo manga where the boy makes sure the girl gets inside safely. I get that I look younger than you but you're the same age as me in human years. 

‘Hey,’ I called out, catching his attention as he started to walk off. ‘I'll see you around.’ he smiled as I closed the door. Safe back inside.

Akatsuki and I kept in contact with each other throughout the years. When I went patrolling there would be times when he could stop for a little bit and chat. During the holidays when my parents couldn’t bring me home, and he wouldn’t go off somewhere, I would spend hours sitting with him outside in the forest. The bromance was real.

When it comes to vampires, Takuma and Akatsuki seem to be the only slightly respectable creatures, and the only ones who never had ulterior motives for speaking to me. Although I hate vampires, with such a burning passion, I've found myself coming to be friends with a few of them as I was stuck at school.

I feel so bad about attacking him, no scratch that. I feel terrible. Hanabusa deserved it, but what I did to Akatsuki while crazed made me hate myself right now. The whole reason I asked Kaname to help me was to avoid this. 

He took me up the stairs into what I supposed to be his room, considering it was by all definitions, the epitome of self-pitying. Like yikes, get a hobby. 

Kaname closed the door and I walked over to his couch, sitting down before I had the chance to faint. ‘Before you say anything, is Akatuski and what's-his-face okay?’ Kaname made a face at me sitting on his oh so precious furniture again before returning to his normal monotonous ways. 

‘Yes, they're fine. They are resting in their beds for the moment. Akara could you get yourself washed up? I will pass you the night class uniform I was meaning to give to you. I know the smell of blood is driving the night class crazy, though, I'm sure you enjoy torturing them.’ Ouch, when did Kaname get savage?

I walked into Kaname’s bathroom and took a shower, washing the bloodied clothes as well, it was also in my mind for me to not accidentally trigger myself again. I washed up and changed into the uniform Kaname had given me and wrung out the other ones. Wait why does the white hit so different. 

‘Thank you.’ Jesus christ Kaname was just waiting for me to leave the bathroom. If I didn't know for a fact this man was straight I might've called him a perv, oh wait I already do. ‘Do you think it's still wise for you to go over to the day class?’

I sighed. ‘No, I think I'm going to have to stay in here, for now, get some R ‘n’ R. God knows I need it.’ Kaname nodded. ‘Guess I'm officially part of your crew now huh.’ I looked down at the uniform, surprisingly it fit well considering how I grew four inches. 

He made no response but I had a feeling he didn't quite think the same as me. “ I'm a pureblood now,” I keep having to remind myself. I'm on par with his level. I'm not another aristocratic lackey to add to his collection. 

Wait, I'm at the top of the food chain here technically. I think… I barely passed biology… 

‘Kaname can I ask you something?’ his eyes looked up at me questioningly. ‘Shizuka told me something. Apparently, my original name was Zuruya Uri before my parents… died. Look, can you just refer to me by that name here? I don't know, get them to change the roll?’

‘I would have thought you would like to use your real name Akara, taunt the students of the night class.’ haha, very funny.

I sighed and burrowed my head into my hands, confused with myself. ‘Yeah I know, but I don't want my friends to know what I am. Even though they don’t know about the vampire thing, i—’ I threw myself back into a couch, frustrated. ‘I just prefer it if my friends thought I was away grieving, rather than ditching them to be with the “elite.”’ ...y’know I bet you he’s thinking “wow, he actually has a soul.”

Kaname stood up and directed me to the door, opening it for me. ‘Akara I'll try my best with what you’ve asked. Serien will direct you to a spare room you can use for the time being, it will be on the women’s side of the dorm. I hope you don’t mind.’ I shake my head, honestly, I didn’t care, all I can think about is sleeping right now. It’s the hibernation gene.

‘Master.’ Seiren bowed her head and led me down winding hallways, all the way to a room in a corner. Inside was the absolute bare minimum, obviously not lived in. Perfect for me right now. 

I collapsed onto the huge bed in the middle and wrapped myself in the blankets, vaguely aware of the fact I have my shoes still on. 

***

‘Master Uri,’ a light rapping on the door woke me up out of definitely one of the weirder dreams I’ve had. ‘The night class will be leaving soon, I have been asked to make sure you get up in time.’ I hear her footsteps recede into the distance. I groan and roll out of bed (literally), lying on the floor for a moment, contemplating whether or not this is worth it. 

Man, I love sleeping. 

I stand up and exit the room, at this point, I couldn’t care less about how I looked. I just know I have the most wicked case of bed head, which, who knows, could be the new fashion trend. 

As I made my way through the hallways, I started to notice more stares from the people around me, whispers about who I am, where I came from. My purebloodedness. Jesus christ do I really smell that bad? I swear I wasn’t getting this many stares as I was yesterday. Maybe I needed to drink some blood and process it, to activate my ~aura~

I walked out to the opening between the two sides of the dorm and peered down over the railing, dozens of eyes staring back up at me, each of them donning the same expression, “who the fuck is this guy and where’d he come from?”

‘Everyone,’ Takuma stood up on the steps, drawing the attention towards him. ‘We have a new student joining us today, meet Zuruya Uri of the Uri pureblood family.’

I walked down the stairs to murmurs in the crowd spreading through. My eyes searched the crowds when a familiar haircut popped into view. I more or less make my way to his side. 

‘Kain!’ I say, smiling. He drew his eyes to mine, fear lurking behind them. He couldn’t recognise me. 

‘Im sorry, do I… have we met lord Uri?’ he muttered nervously. I stood directly in front of him, our heights matched. I leaned in and grabbed his tie, getting real close to him, my breath on his ear. 

‘Akatsuki, it's me Akara. Don't be alarmed and don't react.’ I heard his breath hitch. 

‘Akar—’ 

‘I'm glad to meet everyone.’ I pulled back, addressing the crowd. I eyed Kain, trying to convey the message to shut his trap.

The doors opened at just the right time and we all filed out, Kaname and I at the front. The screaming hoards bursting my eardrums more than I swear was possible. 

The gate slowly peeled open and I saw all the students from a different perspective. Instead of shrieking like they usually did, they all went quiet. Oh, wait yeah me. I'm hot now. 

‘—who is he?—’

‘—I didn't know there was a new student—’

I scanned the crowd and saw Yuki and Zero staring at me, Zero looked more annoyed that I didn’t tell him than angry at me. Yuki just seemed plain shocked. 

As we walked through the gate, what was deafening silence became screams louder than humanly possible. As we strolled past the crowd, Zero walked alongside and kept an eye on me while also managing the crowds.

That's when I caught a glimpse of what was on Zeros waist. My sword. I stopped, the crowd behind me stopping in their tracks. 

I walked up to Zero, a fake cold look adorning my face. I knew he could see through it, it was our secret code when we pretended to fight so our parents would get us ice cream. Yep. 

‘Get you stupid weapon and get out of my face vampire.’ He threw the sword at me, barely catching it as it hit hard in my chest. The lightning on anti-vampire weapons sparkled in my hands, but instead of the pain I felt from Yuki’s staff, this was more like a welcome home. Like my weapon knew who I was. 

I near him, my height making me tower over him, and place my hand on his shoulder squeezing it three times. It's something else we developed to say I love you as kids, well Zero developed for me when I was having all those nightmares. We used it when we were sleeping and didn't want to make up ichiru. 

‘That's no way to speak to your superior, Kiryu.’ I smirked. 

‘Get your hand off me you monster.’ He grabbed my hand and threw it to the ground, in the time he was holding my hand he squeezed it three times. My smile widens as my hand rejoins my side, I turn and walk off. 

Kaname continues walking next to me and the rest of the night class follow suit. ‘That was really quite a show you put on,’ Kaname whispered to me, almost indistinguishably quiet amongst the screams, but his words nonetheless. ‘I almost believed for a second that Zero really hated you.’ 

Kaname knows about Zero and I’s relationship. With the amount he came over to see Yuki, there were times when we were so caught up with each other that we didn't even notice his presence. Though mind you, it's not like we ever kept it “secret”, it's just we aren’t openly affectionate around other people, so everyone passes it off as us just being best friends.

‘Oh?’ I coyly smile under my breath, curious as to how Kaname knew it was all just a charade.

‘He held your hand a second too long.’

I chuckle and sigh, nothing gets past this guy. He may creep me out to no extent but he is extremely observant.


	6. Chapter 6

As we settled into class, I felt the intense stares of many of the students on me, probably awaiting a full introduction. Wait, I haven’t thought about a cover story at all... like I mean at all. I need to come up with some good bullshit or I'm going to make a complete and utter fool out of myself, more than usual.

Kain slid in next to me on my seating row, which was otherwise empty. 

I don't get it, all I've heard about purebloods is how other vampires will do anything to throw themselves at these so-called “superiors” but now that I'm actually here, I don't see a lot of throwing happening. 

‘Akara, you can't make me believe it's actually you right?’ Kain whispers, luckily hidden by the students who were already whispering this and that in the class. 

‘Kain it's me dumbass, remember how I used to egg you to stand under the tree and then I would climb it and jump down and pray to god that you would catch me?’ His eyes widened and his harsh expression melted away into a goofy smile. 

‘Holy shit! It really is you? But you were—’

‘Yes I know, I’ll explain later, right now I need you to help me completely BS a cover story. I'm sure us guys can stick our heads together and figure something out.’ he nodded. I explained to him that I will take the lead, using him as a cover.

Just as I was finishing the plan with Akatsuki, the teacher came in and bowed to us. ‘Hello class, I'm sure you all know about the new student who has joined us. Lord Uri?’ I rolled my eyes and stand up out of my seat, looking towards the class. All their eyes were keenly trained on me, honestly intimidating as fuck.

‘Hello everyone, as you know my name is Zuruya Uri, from the late Uri family. I have lived in uh… Europe for most of my life due to my parents wanting to keep me safe. I actually know some faces in this class. Akatsuki Kain and I met when he visited. We have been friends for some time now, and he managed to convince me to come back to Japan, so you can thank him.’ I looked down at him to see if I'm doing any good. He stuck a thumbs up and let me continue.

‘I hope you all welcome me into your year.’ okay, one thing I wanted to get out of this is that I seem like a complete pushover. Weird I know but let me explain, basically if these aristocrats think that I'm prey for them, I can weed out the ones that Kaname and Zero can keep their eyes on. Also if there is ever an epic battle and I get to show my “true colours” the look on their faces would probably be the funniest things. ‘Any questions?’

Quickly, the sound of voices overlapping each other consumed the room. I panicked and froze up. This is why I should have paid more attention in public speaking. -.-’ 

Suddenly a daunting aura rose in the room like smoke, silencing everyone. I turned to Kaname who looked just a little more annoyed than normal. I nodded thanks to him and looked back at the class, picking on a boy who I saw reaching to ask a question.

‘I don't mean to be rude my lord, but is that a vampire weapon on your belt?’ I look down at my sword and smile. I unsheathed it slowly and hold it across my palms, the blue lightning dancing on my fingers.

‘I suppose yes it is. Funny story, I actually lived with a bunch of martial artists in my time, they taught me how to defend myself and even how to wield vampire weapons.’ Not a complete lie, it's just “Europe” was, in fact, the hunters association.

A woosh of oo’s and aah’s spread throughout the class.

‘How come we never heard of your existence?’ Another student piped up.

‘Well, I was hidden. As a child, I'm sure most of you are aware that pureblooded children are very vulnerable, and so my late parents put it in their best interests to send me away and hide me, where I could train to be able to protect myself.’ 

‘Why now?’ 

‘That was really all Akatsuki. He sent me a letter talking about this school and how safe it was, everything about it. Even though I love the family and friends I made, I decided I needed a change of scenery.’ 

The vampires kept asking me questions, first, it started as my past but then it started to get rather personal, uncomfortably so.

‘When’s your birthday?’ a girl quietly asked, chewing on a pocky stick.

‘It’s April 23rd 1993, so that means I'm already 18.’

‘Have you ever dated anyone?’ a girl asked, obviously keen on me.

‘I'm sure Zuruya will answer your questions at a later time, but for now, we have class.’ Kaname flatly stated. Phew, thank god for you. 

I sat back down next to kain and heaved out a heavy sigh. That was nerve-wracking, to say the least. I'm glad that it’s over and done with. I opened up my notebook for class and started jotting down random notes, but the stuff this teacher was spewing were things I'm pretty sure everyone in this class knew. 

Even I did and I wasn’t even a vampire until two days ago…

I started scribbling in my notebook, drawing small flowers all over my page. It may seem shallow but as a kid, we had this rather large garden bed of flowers, covering so much land that there were more flowers than there was ground. I spent the days when I was at home, sitting outside drawing the flowers if I had nothing else to do. So now it’s a random habit. 

I clenched my pencil tighter at the memory, trying o hold back the wave of emotions going through me. The last thing I wanted to think about was my parents, my old house, anything sad. I just wanted to forget.

By the time the end of the lesson finally came, my entire page was just a sprawl of flowers. Kain looked over and raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything, I would like to think he was impressed. 

‘Lord Kaname and Lord Zuruya, may I have a word with you.’ the teacher called out as students began filing out of the room. I looked over to Kain and he gave me an apologetic look, we both know this is going to be a long-winded speech about responsibility.

‘Kain! I need to go stretch my legs. Come with me for a walk outside.’ Aido yelled out. 

‘That's my cue, see you around man.’ We parted ways as I headed to the front of the classroom along with Kaname.

Although the teacher really tried to look like he had any dominance over this situation, it was clear to anyone that all the power lied within Kaname and my own hands. Also, I mean this teacher is a short man, a solid 5’8” at best.

‘Thank you, my lords, for keeping the class calm during the lesson. It is a great value to have two different pureblood lineages of such great stature before me. I'm sure if I could ask you both this, would you like to talk about the pureblood lives from your perspectives. I'm sure the class would greatly benefit from your input if you wouldn't so mind.’ Jesus, he’s really trying to sugar coat this with all the fluff words.

Kaname spoke first. ‘It would be my honour to talk about my history as a pureblood to the people at this school, I'm sure they will greatly value this learning experience.’ the teacher nodded and turned to me, almost expectantly.

‘As much as I would like to sensei, I don't have much experience with being a pureblood, you see, so there would be little to nothing I could add. Thank you for your offer.’ with the face the teacher is giving me, I felt like I just told him his dog died. 

He regained his composure and nodded in understanding. ‘Thank you, my lords, I'm sure that you will tell quite a story lord Kaname, and Lord Uri you don't have to worry, I'm sure we are all very sympathetic to your situation.’

We both left together, a badass duo if it wasn’t for the fact that Kaname can be a real dickhead on his nice days. 

I kept up these hating thoughts towards Kaname when the faint scent of blood drifted in the air, alarming my senses. ‘Yuki…’ Kaname whispered. Does he know what Yuki’s blood smelled like? what's next, some other equally gross things?

We both look at each other for a moment, a mutual understanding that we both want to protect Yuki shredding any past judgements about each other at this moment. 

We ran together to try and track down the scent, I unsheathed my sword out of habit, holding it up in front of me. The smell getting stronger, the further we strayed from the main entrance. It was only when we reached a clearing that we saw the scene. Zero was holding a gun to Hanabusa’s head, Yuki behind him with a bleeding hand, Akatsuki in the background, more than confused, and two girls who had definitely fainted.

‘Zero, I will handle this situation.’ Kaname says as he goes over to Yuki. Seiren popped into the background and erased the two girls' memories and took them away. I went to Akatsuki to get him to explain what happened. Zero and I made eye contact and at that moment, that split second, both our expressions softened, the sight of each other obviously making us lovesick after so long apart.

‘Zero, I will escort these two delinquents to the headmasters for disciplinary measures. I'm sure you can manage the rest.’ Kaname left with a sulking Aido and a pissed off Akatsuki trailing him, plucked from next to me, mid-sentence. 

‘Zero, I've missed you so much,’ I ran to bear hug him, dropping my sword and wrapped my arms as tight as I could around his shoulders. We stayed like that for a second until I felt something surge through Zero, like a heartbeat but throughout his body. Oh, I know exactly what that feeling is.

Zero wriggled out of my grip and ran away, mumbling something about me taking Yuki to sickbay to double-check if her wound was going to cause issues. I rolled my eyes and picked up my katana off the ground and sheathed it again. 

“You alright Yuki?’ I walked towards her and gently grab her injured hand, studying the place where aido bit her.

‘I– I'm fine, I'm more worried about the other girls who fainted really. Are you alright Akara?’ I sighed and shook my head, how in the world could I be okay? Everything has gone so downhill.

‘I'll tell you about it on our way to sickbay ok?’ 


	7. Chapter 7

I tried to explain it to her the best I could, what’s happened while I've been away. Explaining how my parents died, my biological ones, and adoptive ones. How I've been managing myself and what's happening in the future for me. It was the first time in a while I felt solemn, not even wanting to joke around as I would usually do.

‘So you're like Kaname-Sama, a pureblood.’ she pursed her lips and went quiet, obviously thinking about something. ‘Does that mean that you have the same abilities as him?’ 

‘Generally speaking, yes.’ Besides the fact that my “special power” was water, I think and he was something else, everything was the same.

A comfortable silence wrapped around us walking up to the building. Yuki’s silence was sobering to me. Usually, she would go on talking about something, anything to fill the silence that laid between us, but tonight she seemed more mature.

Yuki had seldom been like this. The last time was when I got sick, very sick. Sicker than any child should ever be. 

It was an early spring morning when I woke up unable to breathe, asphyxiated. My throat had swollen shut and I couldn’t speak at all. Luckily I was in the kitchen at the time and was able to make enough noise to wake up Kaien, before collapsing to the ground and passing out. 

I woke up about a week later, tubes inside of me. I tried to breathe in when I felt something inside my throat already doing it for me. The experience was terrifying, and I would have nearly ripped out that tube if it wasn't for how stiff my limbs were. Apparently, I had gone into anaphylactic shock due to the new hay-fever medication I was taking. The problem was though, that it wasn’t just that one hay-fever tablet that set it off. The previous ones I had been taking had smaller doses of whatever chemical was inside it. Not enough to cause swelling, but enough to start breaking my body from the inside.

According to the headmaster, it took three times to average does of epinephrine to calm down the swelling inside me, but because of that, my heart was racing too much, and since the chemical from the hay-fever tablets was swimming around in my blood, it had slowly been constricting the blood vessels of my heart, weakening them over months, years even. 

I had a heart attack. 

On top of my heart failure, my throat swelled shut again as the epinephrine wore off. I had to get a tracheotomy. 

It was a domino effect. One after the other, my organs began showing signs of failure, somehow, because my body couldn't process this chemical properly, it had been eating my blood vessels from the inside out, shutting them down due to lack of oxygen. 

Luckily I didn't have to have any transplants as the surgeons managed to repair me with grafts, tonnes of grafts. 

The day I woke up everyone came to visit, and for the first time in years, Yuki was silent. What could someone say to a dying boy? I wouldn’t have known if I was in their position. 

During the time I was in the hospital, Zero stayed with me 24/7, adamant that I needed to be looked after just in case, Yuki visited me as much as she could, and my parents cared for all three of us kids. 

Honestly, if it wasn’t for the fact that I'm awful at maths, I would have at least tried to become a doctor. 

I looked over at Yuki and gazed at her expression. She was a blank slate, so deep in thought that I couldn’t even begin to try and read her.

‘I'm not going to be seeing you much, am I?’ she finally turned to me and spoke. I was taken aback by the seriousness of her tone. 

I sighed and looked up, pinching my nose bridge, I hadn’t even thought about it like that, not yet anyway. ‘No, I guess not.’ 

She made a tight face for a second but relaxed it. She understood what had to happen. I mean she saw what happened to the other two vampires, if I do that to a human, it wasn’t like one of the aristocrats where you can just erase their memories and pretend nothing happened, either I kill them or make them like me. 

We all know that I'm a danger to humanity.

‘Yuki… are you scared of me?’ I turn to her to look into her eyes, wanting an honest answer.

She smiles and shakes her head, taking a step closer to me so that she was right underneath my chin. ‘No silly, you're my best friend. I don't think best friends should be scared of one another.’ 

Damn bitch you're gonna make me cry. I can already feel the waterworks being turned on. 

‘Thanks.’ I said, trying my hardest to not let my voice crack on those words. It really does mean the world. If even just one human could accept me then maybe others can too. 

I took Yuki to the sickbay and washed her hand up for her, applying a fresh bandaid so that nothing could get in. before I could lecture her on the cautions and steps of taking care of a wound, she explained it all back to me, mockingly of course.

‘Akara, I have it rehearsed in my head. You don't need to tell me.’ 

‘Yuki last time you got injured, you thought putting hand sanitiser in the cut would “clean it”. So yes, I'm going to tell you.’ she sweatdropped and kicked me in the shin, obviously still butthurt about that incident. 

‘Hahaha, ow, someone’s still a bit sensitive.’ I laughed at her as she tried to punch me in the chest. 

‘It's not my fault you told me that alcohol is a good way to disinfect something in an emergency!’

‘Yuki a paper cut is not an emergency!’ I exclaimed, rolling as my stomach ached from laughing so hard. 

We finished patching her up and I walked her back to her dorms, still taking jabs at her for the thousands of stupid things shes did. I mean seriously, if I sat down and wrote out every single event, I would have sat in the same chair for a solid one hundred years which is extremely doable now that I’m immortal.

‘Well, here I am. Are you going to sleep in your dorm or are you moving to the moon dorms?’ she asked, twirling on her toes. I looked up at the building, directly at the window where Zero and my room would be. 

‘I'm sure Zero can keep me in line. Anyways goodnight Yuki.’ we diverted paths as she headed to the girl's side of the dorm. I watched as she walked away, a pit of guilt forming in my stomach. I can tell this is harder on her than she is letting on. There goes Yuki, trying to act all tough again.

I begin to turn to head to my room when an all too familiar voice from down the girls hallway grabs my attention. ‘—I think it has a boiling water tap?’ 

I turn to see two all too familiar faces. They stop in their tracks as they notice me, their expressions more or less shocked. 

Neji, a tall blonde with insanely long hair stepped forward, her hands subtly shaking. ‘Uhm excuse me, are you looking for somebody?’ They didn’t recognise me. Thank god.

‘As a matter of fact, I am. Do you happen to know where Zero Kiryu might be staying?’ My on the spot thinking has been nothing but excellent lately, it must be a vampire thing.

They looked at each other. Mary, the other girl with straight black hair, and deep blue eyes make a face that perfectly encaptures “how the fuck am I supposed to know?” ‘We don’t exactly know as we aren’t allowed on the boy's side of the dorm but we can help you find him.’ Mary explained.

‘Thank you, that would be so helpful. May I ask though, why are you two awake at this hour?’ 

They both shifted in their stance uncomfortably. Neji sighed and began to talk. ‘We have this friend, he just lost his parents but he hasn't been in his dorm or at school for the past couple days. It makes it hard to sleep being so worried.’ my heart could have exploded right then and there. I realised how I just left them without a word. That's when I remembered the note I wrote for them while in class just before.

‘Are you perhaps referring to Akara Enzaki by any chance?’

‘Yes!’ They both exclaimed simultaneously. 

I handed them the letter. It was short but it was enough. I mean I hope. 

‘Neji read it out, I forgot my glasses.’ Mary had these bulky black glasses she wore everywhere except for when she actually needed them. It was a curse that Neji and I were convinced she had.

‘Dear Mary and Neji,

I'm so sorry for leaving without saying goodbye but I need to be alone right now. With both my parents gone there are some things I need to do, some soul searching too. I'm sure I'll be back before school finishes, but if I'm not I just want you two to know that you were the best friends I ever had and that I hope you two stick together, for my sake. 

I love you guys. Akara Xx.’

There was silence in the room, the calm before the storm as one might say before they both burst out into tears.

‘Damn you Akara, you stupid idiot, don't you remember that we were supposed to make chocolates together!’ Mary cried out, sobbing profusely. Neji held her as the two cried, walking over to the couch in the common room. What could I do?

I followed and sat down next to them, waiting for them to calm down a little bit. ‘Hey, hey, it's okay, shh it's okay.’ I held Mary’s hand in between mine, looking deep into her eyes with a smile on my face. Mary was always more attached to me in a sisterly way, and I knew this.

‘How could he leave us?’ Neji whispered. ‘He was our little brother.’ Tears stung my eyes as I tried my best to stop them from falling down my face.

I stood up, taking each of their hands in mine, directing their eyes to mine. ‘Hey, I'm not all that sure of how to comfort you two, but I'm here if you need someone to hug?’ I stretched out my arms and in an instant, both of them wrapped their arms around me, squeezing me tight.

‘don't worry about my uniform, I'm sure your tears will wash out just fine.’ I whispered as a single tear trickled down my cheek, I lifted my head, hoping it wouldn’t fall, gazing out as the moonlight illuminated the room. I let my arms rest on their heads, patting their hair in a trying act of comfort.

We stood there together in the quiet, only the occasional sniffle made any sound. I could barely count the time we stood there, swaying side to side. Ten minutes? Ten seconds? All I knew was that even in this body, all I wanted to do was protect them again, make them laugh again, and comfort them. 

After what seemed like an eternity, they released their grips and let go of me, their faces wet from how many tears fell. ‘Here…’ I mutter, pulling up my sleeve and wiping away their tears. They look back up at me with smiles on their faces, unexpected but warming. 

‘You are some of the most beautiful women, inside and out, I've ever had the pleasure to meet. I'm sure your friend is eternally grateful for the love you’ve given him.’ I leaned down and gave them both pecks on the forehead.

Their smiles widen and some more tears fall out of their eyes, oh no, wrong-way turn back. What the heck have I done?

‘Thank you.’ Neji says, calming me down before I panicked about making them cry again. ‘You didn't have to do this, to comfort us or say those things. I don't even know your name.’

‘Its Uri, Uri Zuruya. I just realised I don't know your names either.’ I chuckled.

‘I'm Mary.’

‘And I'm Neji.’

‘Well Mary, Neji, you should both go back to bed before you have a rough day at school tomorrow. I'm sure I will see you around.’

‘Likewise Uri-san.’ Mary beamed a bright smile, filling my heart with joy.

‘Please, call me Zuruya. I don't like formalities.’ They both nodded in agreement.

We split ways, and I headed back to Zero.


	8. Chapter 8

I crept into the room, trying not to wake Zero, but he was already wide awake, looking at me from the bed with dreary eyes. ‘What took you so long?’ he asked.

‘I had to tie up some loose ends, it took longer than I thought.’ he raised his eyebrow at me but dropped it, not bothering to pursue.

‘How was class with those bloodsuckers?’ I rolled my eyes at the memory, walking to my closet to get changed. 

‘I think I'm suddenly growing an appreciation for Kaien's cooking classes.’ We both chuckled at the idea. Kaien cross was a man of many things, but he should stick to managing the teachers, not being one.

‘Do you remember the time when he cut the tomato with that blunt knife and it exploded everywhere?’  Zero groaned at that horrible but hilarious memory. It was early evening and Kaien was adamant about teaching us boys to cook so we could be propper “men of the house”. Thing is, every time he did this it always went horribly wrong in some way.

This particular evening we had some overripe tomatoes fresh from the garden that's bursting with juices. And Kaien, the ever so clever man, grabs the bluntest knife, goes to chop the tomato, and it explodes, all over himself and Zero. 

Oh man, that was a sight. sometimes I swear I still get a whiff of tomato from him.

‘Don't remind me, I prefer that memory locked and sealed away forever.’ 

‘Oh yeah? Just like the sledding incident.’ I went on to list embarrassing stories from Zero and I’s past as I was getting changed. I paid the price with several pillows tossed at high velocity into my face. 

I collected the pillows and slid into bed next to him, putting them back down and turning off the lamp on my bedside table. I burrowed under the covers, feeling empty.

‘Zero…’ He hummed and turned over, facing me as I stared up at the ceiling.

‘Can you hold me?’ My eyes turn to the side to see his face going beet red. He reached out and wrapped his arms around me, mine following suit. I grabbed him tight and started sniffling, tears brimming in my eyes. 

‘I'm a bad friend.’ I say, the tears choking back half my words. Zero gave me silence, letting me explain myself. ‘I… how could I just leave Mary and Neji all by themselves? I can't even look after them from afar with how separated the headmaster and Kaname wants me to be from humans.’ tears start flowing out of my eyes, drenching Zero’s shoulder where I borrowed my head in.

‘I mean they're asking me to completely distance myself from humanity, just being near them makes me a dangerous person. What am I supposed to do?’

I cried. I don't know for how long, but I had to let it out. All the built-up emotions, anger, stress, sadness exploding out at once. The thought of how much pain Mary and Neji was in, how I attacked Akastuki without a second thought and how I put Zero in an impossible situation by begging him to kill me. 

Right now I couldn’t see myself as anything but an ugly burden. All because I am the thing I hate most. 

I tried to hide it, tried to convince myself that I could come to like Kaname, to befriend those in the night class, but the truth is being near them makes me want to shoot all of them and then myself. 

I mean the person that I love the most in this universe, is deemed by the social hierarchy to be my inferior, and he has to live with me smelling like the one thing he hates so much. So what if he’s a vampire? at least he was still relatively normal. I don't even look like myself anymore, feel like myself.

I fell asleep thinking about anything but positive thoughts. 

***

Some days had passed. The same routine of getting up after Zero had already gone and then going over to the moon dorm so I could get lessons from Kaname on how to control myself.

I've learnt a lot during these days, more than I could ever get from class. Said class was boring beyond belief, I thought I didn't know much about vampires but the hunters kept me well educated. They taught me so much about how the class of vampires worked, the laws which the different species abided by, and the vampire council, who set those laws. 

I spent more of my time daydreaming in class than actually learning, I mean that's a given considering everything, I mean over the past couple of days I've actually just straight up left and gone to visit Zero. 

He was always somewhere predictable, out by the barn tending to Lilly or sleeping somewhere in the forest. I would always just go and lay by his side, safe in his presence. He was more affectionate on the days I would visit him than he usually is, calling me pet names and reciprocating my affections, but some days… 

he was cold.

Something about him on those days felt dangerous, like a sinking feeling you get in your stomach. I tried to keep him close to me, but he just kept pushing me away. I don’t know one hundred percent, but I knew it was something to do with Zero becoming a level E. 

‘Zero, talk to me.’ He looks over to me and glares, a look I'm all too familiar with. He's in no mood to talk. 

That's when I saw it. Usually, he notices me from afar due to my aura but this time I was right behind him and he didn’t even react, stuck in his own world. 

The blood tablet was in the grass, coughed up. 

That's when something from class stuck out to me. “There are some vampires whose bodies reject the blood tablets,” he’s rejecting. He has to drink blood or he's going to fall. He's going to succumb. I need to save him. 

I scrambled to Zero’s side and dug my nails into my palm, exposing blood. He looked over at me with his glowing red eyes, the blood causing him to hesitate. His body leaned forward, mouth gaping as the taste of blood compelling him. 

That's when he slapped me. 

It wasn't a cute anime girl slap, it was all his strength put into getting me away from him. Even with my superior strength, when his hand hit my skin I could feel the pain reverberating throughout my body. 

I fell to the side, half from shock, half from how unprepared I was for the sudden blow. I clutched my stinging cheek as he ran away from me, tears brimming in my eyes. It was always one thing for Zero to yell at me, curse me out. But this was the first time he'd ever hit me. It was like my world was crumbling to the ground. 

At that moment I didn't know if Zero loved me anymore. 

At that moment I didn't think I was worth anything anymore.

I sat there, at the base of the tree, my body limp as I felt a wave of numbness fall over me. Slowly as ever I grabbed the hilt of my sword and pulled it out so that it fell onto the grass. Even though the electricity stung, more than it usually did, I picked it up by the back of the blade and brought it up to my neck, the sharp edge tickling my throat as I pressed it against my skin.

My hands trembled, hesitating. Could I really do this? I pressed it further as it drew blood, the familiar warm liquid dribbling down my neck. I clenched my eyes shut, grinding my jaw.

The blade sliced. 

‘fuck!’ I yelled, ripping the blade away from my neck and stabbing it down.

I opened my eyes and saw my hand pinned to the ground with my sword, the blue lightning sparking my skin. I pull it out quickly but the wound didn’t heal up as it should’ve. 

“Vampire weapons are different from normal weapons. The metal that is infused within these weapons makes it so that it can harm a vampire, stopping their accelerated healing process and killing them effectively.”

I'm not a human. This weapon can hurt me.

Just then I hear the sounds of unbothered giggling. The day class. Goddamn it this is not the fucking time. 

I stood up using my sword and sheathed it, going to where I heard the girls talking. Three girls with their phones out were climbing on top of each other, attempting to scale a tree that looked right into the window of the night classes classroom. 

I cleared my throat. ‘Excuse me.’

They shrieked as they hear my voice, their tower faltering as they come crashing down on each other. I got closer to them, towering over them as they lay entangled on the ground. they gulped as they saw my bloodies hand, dripping blood at a probably alarming rate. 

One girl sat up and eyed my hand rather concerningly. ‘Zuruya-sama, do you want me to bandage your hand?’ I looked down and realised that yes, I am bleeding out, and yes, it requires medical attention. I give them a look over, narrowing my eyes but then sigh, the pain from my hand practically screaming at me.

I knew I had to reprimand them, but this wound wasn’t something I could treat lightly. I can’t drink blood, I would refuse to anyway, so the next best thing was for this human to wrap me up at least.

I breathed deeply and sat down on the ground in a huff, holding my hand out to her, my head hung low. She tenderly held my hand with hers as she wrapped gauze around the wound she had pulled from her backpack, thank god to mini medkits. 

I knew it had healed enough that it wasn't just a hole through my hand any more, thanks to Aido and Akatsuki’s blood in my system, but I'm not impervious to these weapons, far from it. 

‘There, all better.’ She placed a kiss on my hand and then returned it to me, the wrapping-work better than I've seen even nurses do.

‘Thank you.’ We shared a moment of silence but then I remembered my duties as a disciplinary leader.

‘Because of your kindness I'm giving you this one chance to go back to your dorms and I will forget this ever happened,’ I helped them up off the ground, their smiles beaming back at me. ‘But if I catch any of you three again I'm sending you straight to the headmaster!’ 

They scrambled away and left me by myself in what has got to be one of my worst moods, I thought I calmed down but something was seriously scratching some deep itch of rage inside me.

Fuck it I'm going back to class before I actually get killed.

I walk back into class to see everyone’s eyes staring at me, almost hungrily. The teacher stopped midway through her sentence and turned, like the smell of me excited her.

‘What?’ I growled, wanting to be left alone. 

‘Zuruya, uh, sama,’ Hanabusa stood up in a fit, one hand over his mouth. ‘Please know that the scent of your blood is driving every single member of the night class crazy. Could you _please,_ out of _respect,_ leave this classroom and clean yourself up... sir _?’_ I looked around and see that most of the students either had their hands covering their noses or inching closer to me.

I sighed again and walked out. Jesus fucking christ. Even Kaname was holding his sleeve up to his nose. I know pureblood blood is potent but that was a fucking strong reaction.

I went back to the sun dorm and walked up to my room, falling into the bed and not taking off my uniform. Zero wasn’t there, and I don't think he's going to come back for a while.

I rolled over to his side of the bed, digging my face into his pillow and hugging it tight to my body, missing him. That's when I heard a crunching noise coming from underneath me. I pulled out a piece of paper. 

“I'm sorry.” 

A wry smile crept on my face as I held the paper in my hand, all my terrible thoughts being pushed back into my mind. I drifted off to sleep happy.


	9. Chapter 9

I could tell my name had gotten around campus quickly, as girls and boys alike called out my new found nickname, Zuru-nyaa/sama depending on the person. Honestly, I found this cute, though Zero seemed to hate it. He was grumbling about how they weren't in a relationship with me, so they shouldn't be allowed to call me whatever they liked. 

We had made up the next day, it was a chance encounter as I went outside to get some fresh air. Although I couldn't get a proper explanation of what was happening out of him, we did hug and promise to never come to that again. Progress people, progress. 

We sat down for a while and I explained to him how he made me feel. He realised then just how toxic he was being when I showed him my hand, laughing it off. 

He walked with me and started talking like old Zero, which basically meant him ranting to me about the “wonders” of his life.

Information about me spread fast and soon I already had my own fan club and everything. I forgot how extreme the day class was about their crushes. Again, Zero really, really hated this.

I saw Mary and Neji once more in yet another chance encounter when I was heading over to join up with the night class, after leaving Zero to go about his own things. We talked for a bit and I asked them how they were doing. There wasn’t much we could say before I absolutely had to go or else Kaname would whoop my skinny ass.

St. Xocolat's day was coming up though, I would know, I kept getting reminded every hour of every day. 

And so another day repeats. 

By the time I woke up, Zero was already gone, left for school. I rolled over in bed, feeling lonely all by myself. At least I had all this time to prepare the chocolates I wanted to make for my boyfriend and all my friends. It's time to stop having such a pity party for myself and actually get up.

I nearly forgot that the headmaster wanted me to go see him for something. I get up and put my uniform on, heading towards the main building where his office was. As I walked up the building, I noticed those in the day class staring at me through the window. I waved up at them and smiled, hearing the muffled screams of them through the glass, yikes. 

‘Headmaster?’ I knocked at his door and let myself in.

‘Akar— sorry Zuruya! I'm glad you could join me, I have some exciting news for you.’ I walked up to his desk as he stood up, holding a black and red disciplinary slip, as opposed to the white one I wore while in the day class uniform. 

‘I’m appointing you as the first member of the disciplinary committee from the night class. I've already told Yuki and Zero this, but after class tonight you are all going to inspect the moon dorms for contraband items.’ yeah this news wasn't as exciting as I thought it would be. I don’t exactly want to be rummaging through Aido’s underwear draw for creepy Kaname artifacts.

I take the slip and put it on, happy at least that I can spend more time with Zero and Yuki now. I was about to leave when I remembered something I wanted to ask. ‘Oh headmaster, can I borrow the kitchen?’

‘Why yes! Though I'm afraid Yuki might have destroyed it last night.’ I thank him and start walking.

I went over to the headmaster's house so I could borrow his kitchen. I could see the leftover baking equipment that Yuki definitely used to make one of her hell spawns. Yuki had a gift as a kid, give her something to bake and somehow she would always ruin it. We used this when the headmaster tried to make one of his disgusting quiches, and so handed it to Yuki, she burnt that poor egg dish until it was nothing but a smouldering cinder. 

I had brought over my own supplies, knowing her, she probably had to make at least ten batches before she actually got bearable one, so using whatever she brought was out of the question.

I got to baking, mixing in my dry ingredients and then wet, I just knew I was going to make the best goddamn rose flavoured chocolates that have ever graced a tastebud. If there was something my parents taught me well when they were around, it was how to bake like a god. 

On the days I wasn't training for hunting, I was in the kitchen testing out recipes. For the most part, it was basic things, but as I got older my parents taught me how to make more complex dishes, and create my own using basic food chemistry. 

The school that I was in before academy was actually a culinary academy for kids, there I was able to use my abilities to the fullest as I got professionals to taste my cooking. 

I was only transferred to Cross Academy for the fact that both I and my parents agreed that protecting those in the day class, and having more time to train as a hunter was more useful. It wasn’t even their decision. I knew that I didn't want to pursue cooking as a professional job anyway, too scary.

I finished up my chocolates in perfect time, their glistening coats giving me hope. I packed them into their boxes and stuffed them inside my bag, noticing that it was almost time to head to class.

I ran across the forest and using the trees, climbed over the wall to make it into the common room only five minutes early, a welcome from Takuma as per usual. ‘You have flour on your blazer Uri Sama.’ I look down and see splotches of flour all over me. I quickly pat myself down and pretend that absolutely nothing happened.

‘No I don't.’ he laughed but quickly stifled it to keep his professional air. I look over and smile bittersweetly.

‘You made chocolates for someone Uri-Sama?’ Takuma asks. Obviously putting 2 and 2 together.

‘Yeah, I think it's a nice way to show my appreciation.’ 

We all walk out as Kaname arrives, seeing the booths as the gate nears into view. I could hear Yuki shouting instructions at both the day and night classes. I already knew the drill after years of dealing with this. 

I looked around and surprisingly saw a booth for me. I immediately ran over and started taking the gifts, the wholesomeness filling me with joy.

‘Uhm, Uri-sama? I made these for you.’ A girl hands me a pink box with ribbons. ‘Can you please sign my arm?’ She also hands me a marker. My eyes widen with surprise but I don't say no. I wrote my name in all caps along her forearm and then suddenly all the girls wanted to get signed. It had been a solid ten minutes of this mock meet and greet when Yuki yelled that time was up. Thankfully I think I received all the chocolates made for me.

That's when I remembered I had my own. I took out two boxes, handing a plain black one to Yuki, and then a red one shaped like a love heart to Zero. ‘As members of the disciplinary committee, I thank you for making this day possible.’ I wink to them, the chocolates were really to them as Akara but I need to have an actual story or it wouldn’t make sense.

We took our chocolates back to the dorm, and I realised with all the trips I made, I had enough chocolate to last me an entire year. It was an incredulous amount. I really didn't think I would have been that popular. I looked at aido who had more chocolate than me and sweatdropped. There has to be no way he could eat all of that. 

Out of all the people in the moon dorm, Ruka, Aido, Kain, Takuma and I collected the most. I guess we're fan favourites. 

We walked to class after putting the chocolates away, I just kept mine in the spare room, hoping to move it all after class tonight. I'm sure Zero wouldn't mind my entire side of the room being drowned in small boxes.

I sat down in the classroom, Kain sitting next to me with aido to his right. For the most part, I was glad that no other vampires had tried to make friends with me, I can't tell if it's because I'm a pureblood or they just don't care. 

‘Oh, I nearly forgot,’ I pull out an orange box with gold decals on it and hand it to Kain. He looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. ‘A token of our friendship.’ His frown turns into a smile as he happily opens it up and chucks one in his mouth.

‘Mmm, damn Zuruya, you don't look like it but you're one hell of a chef.’ He downed three more and enjoyed the taste. I knew the rose would be a hit. 

‘I couldn’t tell, did you like them?’ I asked jokingly, he punched my shoulder and took one more before setting the box down, trying to stop himself from eating it all. The class was so boring except for the talk about St Xocolatl’s day. I mean seriously, all these teachers do is spew propaganda about how amazing vampires are. I for one know that is so not true. 

After class, I met up with Zero and Yuki, who talked to me about what this whole thing was about that we were about to do. We walked to the moon dorm where the fun begins. 

‘Hey give that back! That can barely be called contraband!’ Akatsuki had to physically restrain Aido as Yuki and I took down all the pictures he had taken of Kaname. I understand what Kain was telling me before, this kid needs psychiatric help. 

As we roamed through and took anything that these vampires shouldn’t have, alcohol, cigars etcetera, etcetera, I found that some of these vampires actually have pictures of Kaname and I. Which is creepy enough on itself if it was just a couple of times, but this is every second room. I have no idea they already had so many photos of me. It's barely been two weeks. 

As we go through, I begin to realise just how the vampires were acting. To Yuki and especially Zero, they were rude, abrupt and spoke their mind. I even saw one or two of them nearly attacking Yuki. But as soon they see me it's like their entire personality changes. What once was an aggressive demeanour became more passive, calling me Lord Uri or whatever. I never even realised that the reason why these vampires didn't talk to me was out of respect like I can't even talk to them. I smile internally, glad that these vampires knew their place under me, and that they weren't bothering me. 

After what seemed like forever, we finished up. I went with Yuki and Zero back to the main building, slightly paranoid some vampires would come and try to take back their stuff. 

I would have walked back with them to start patrols when I spotted two girls sitting in the sickbay area, just two doors down from the place we dumped the stuff. It was Mary and Neji. I gave Zero and Yuki a knowing look as they walked towards me, and they walked past without saying a word to me.


	10. Chapter 10

I walked into the sickbay and go to the two girls sitting on one of the sickbay beds. ‘Seems you two just can’t go to sleep at human times.’ They turned to me with worried expressions but relax as they see my smiling face.

I slide myself next to them and put my hand on Mary's back, who seemed to be the reason why the girls were in this room in the first place. ‘Are you okay?’ I asked out of habit.

Mary looks at me weakly and shakes her head. She points to her stomach and then to her mouth. I put two and two together. She leans over again, Neji already having the bucket under her head.

‘She got food poisoning from a lunch she ate, been like this for the past couple of hours.’ Neji explains to me as Mary hurls in front of us. It hurts to see my friend so sick. I remember her taking care of me the one time I got food poisoning, even going as far as to sneak into the boy’s dorm and skip class, feeding me chicken noodle soup (with a soda on the side) and bringing me medicine.

She got caught of course as Zero came to my room and busted her, but I managed to convince the headmaster not to punish her in any way shape or form because she was taking a “selfless act.” 

I sit there with the girls for another half an hour, taking care of Mary the best that I could. 

That's when I remembered the chocolate in my bag. ‘Hey I know this might not be the right time, but I actually made some chocolates for you two. I understand what you're going through and thought it might be a nice gift.’

‘Are you serious?’ Mary half yelled, half-choked out. I nodded vigorously and handed them two pink boxes. 

‘I think these chocolates might help with your stomach.’ I knew one thing about Mary, and if there was one thing to know about Mary, it was this. Nothing will stop her from eating chocolate. You could dangle it over an exploding volcano and somehow she would still catch it and eat it. 

Just as I thought. She ripped open the box and stuffed an ungodly amount into her mouth and chewed them all at once, mumbling incoherent words through a full mouth.

She swallowed and finally managed to speak clearly. ‘I don't really know you Zuruya San, but you have got to be one of the best mother-effing chocolate chefs I have ever eaten from.’ 

she sat chewing and I saw Neji also take one. Her face lit up as she bit in. 

‘I dunno about you, but I'm seriously getting tired…’ Mary laid down on the bed, legs dangling off the side, and Neji closely follows. Both girls mutter something and then just as I planned, passed out. 

You see using the lessons Kaname taught me, I used some of the “magic” and infused the chocolates with something that would make them fall asleep. I took the chocolate out of their laps and sucked whatever wacky voodoo shit this is back out so they wouldn’t pass out next time they ate it. 

I put the boxes back in my bag and picked the girls up, one over each shoulder and praying to god it would work as I attempt to teleport.

It worked.

But now my head hurts, holy fuck I'm not doing that again. I put them back in their beds and take off their shoes for them, tucking them into bed.

‘Sweet dreams.’ I kiss their foreheads and walk out, going to find Yuki and Zero who was already out on night patrol.

That's when I hear the sound of gunfire. 

I run as fast as I can to the direction of the sound to come across the scene of the night class surrounding Zero and Yuki, Zero holding a gun beside Hanabusa's head.

Akatsuki goes to calm down the situation but before I could shout no, Zero had Akatsuki on his back, flipped over. Ouch.

‘All of you, what are you doing!’ I yell, a commanding tone coming from me as I run to the circle, getting between Zero and Aido. The night class all looked to me, worried looks on their faces as I scanned the small crowd.

‘Come on let's go, I'm not in the mood anymore.’ Hanabusa turned to leave but I'm not letting him go. I grab the collar of his shirt and pulled him in, my hand readjusting to around his neck, my height making me tower over him. He gulps but doesn't resist my grip, knowing the dangerous aura I was emanating.

‘This goes for you, and the rest of you disgusting vermin. Lay a single hand on Zero or Yuki again,’ my eyes rose from Aido, bright red as I look at the faces of the night class with a demonic scowl. ‘And I will rip out your heart and stomp on it.’ 

A shudder ran through the crowd as my words reverberated through the air. The message was sent, loud and clear.

‘A—Zuruya…’ Yuki’s hand touches my arm and I snap back, her calm energy flowing into me. I release Aido and half push him back, being caught by Akatsuki. Blood dripped down his neck as the wound from my fingernails digging into his neck healed. That's when I catch Zero running in the corner of my eye. I looked to Yuki who was already following after him, calling his name. 

‘You just don't know when to quit it do you.’ I mutter. I look up at the night class, my eyes still glowing brightly. ‘What was even the point of going and getting yourselves into trouble. The students at this school, both day class and night class alike look up to your group as some sort of twisted leaders.’ they all shift uneasily in their stance, not even trying to make eye contact with me.

‘I expected better from you.’ I turn and walk off, following where Zero and Yuki were running.

I make it back to the little house that the headmaster stays in and we sometimes live, following Zero’s scent. That's when I see Yuki walking out of the bathroom. ‘He’s in there.’ she meekly says. I nod and walk in to see Zero lying in the bathtub, having the usual existential crisis. 

‘I nearly drank her blood.’ He abruptly says. 

I walk over to him and crawl into the bathtub, squishing us both as I lie down next to him. ‘Mood.’

‘“Mood!” Seriously? I nearly attacked Yuki and the best you can say is mood!?’ 

I sit up violently and glare down at him. ‘Then drink my blood! Why do you keep refusing to!? There is no harm and I have some of Shizuka’s blood running in my veins, that will help control you!’

Zero grabbed my collar pulling me down to him, his teeth bared. ‘Because if I drink the blood of the one I love then I'll develop a taste for it and attack you. I don't want to hurt you...’ the words rang out. 

I lean into his grip, kissing his lips. ‘I love you too, Baka.’ I hug him, holding him close to me. ‘I love you too…’ I whisper.

Zero grumbled as he buried his head in my chest, obviously blushing furiously. 

I softly patted his head, as he fell asleep in my arms. His soft breaths bring a nostalgic smile to my face. One of the few rare times that Zero has to be comforted by me was the day he moved in with the headmaster. After his parents died.

My parents sent me over, not wanting to leave me in the house when it was snowing so hard out when we got the call. Zero's parents were killed by a vampire and his brother was missing. He was the only survivor.

I waited by the door for the headmaster to come back, to bring back Zero. 

I wasn't ready for what I saw.

He was covered in blood, someone else's blood. I grabbed his hand, his grip almost non-existent. He was almost a lifeless doll as I took him to the bathroom, drawing the shower.

‘Zero I'm going to have to take your clothes off so I can wash you. Is that okay?’ he nods, a single bounce so faint I could barely catch it. My hands rested on his chest, my face tightly wound as I unbuttoned his shirt, peeling it off him. 

I helped him into the tub, stripping him bare and washing off the blood on him. Usually seeing Zero shirtless would entice a different reaction, but today all I can imagine is how much pain he was in. how each breath he took makes him want to load a gun and shoot himself in the head just to escape the pain.

As we sat in the tub, the water draining away, Zero leaned into my grasp and fell. Exhaustion bested him.

‘Zero…’ I held him tightly as his breathing steadied. I picked him up, gently in my arms and carried him to the bed that I had. I placed him gracefully down on the bed and grabbed a bathrobe I had in my closet left by the headmaster, wrapping him in it.

I tucked him into bed and slept next to him. It was only halfway through the night when I woke up to Zero grabbing me, wrapping his arms so tight around me I could hardly breathe. 

‘I love you Zero.’ I smiled as I pulled him as close as I could to his chest. 

Zero doesn’t let himself be vulnerable anymore. After he grew up being told he was too weak and then being blamed for not being able to protect his family, all he knew was that he had to get stronger. Even to me, he shut himself off. After that night, he didn't even look at me the same. Months after months, years after years, it's only been the past year that Zero’s been half as affectionate as he… was.

I still love him though. 

I don't think I could ever stop loving him.

Even if he kicked me away, loved someone else or left. Something deep inside me, something vampiric has bonded to him. To his blood.

Maybe this is what Zero was talking about, acquiring a taste for a loved one's blood. I didn't realise it could happen without ever tasting a drop of his blood. Suddenly Zeros breath on my chest was all but too loud.

I looked down on him, my breathing growing deeper. Now I understand, why vampires have that allure towards each other, the undying attraction that us hunters always scoffed at. It wasn't that those vampires were stuck in the toxic relationships that they stayed in due to tradition. They stay because otherwise, they would go insane.

Just like how vampire children who can’t suck blood drain the lifeforce instead, just being around Zero keep me alive. 

Zero…


	11. Chapter 11

My hands trace down the side of his face, down his neck to where his shirt was buttoned up. As if my body was moving on itself, I pulled down on the collar of his shirt, exposing his bare skin. His neck was pale, only blemished with the tattoo that he adorned. My fingers brushing against it, tracing the pattern I've almost memorised.

My body slips down, Zero’s resting face millimetres away from mine. My ragged breath was causing my face to flush, my whole body feeling hot with temptation. I looked down at his neck, his veins popping. 

‘I...I can't…’ my hand traced down to his chest, gripping his shirt. I leaned into zero, my tongue tracing his neck. The smell of his blood was so overwhelming, overpowering my nerves. A dangerous feeling inside me drew me to him, wanting to devour him, to take everything from him.

‘Zero…’ I panted. I bared my fangs, my hot breath on his skin. ‘Zero I can't…’ 

My fangs pierced his skin. 

The crunch of his skin under my teeth was heavenly. His blood flowed into my mouth, a taste that flooded my senses. Unlike anything, I could hope to imagine. It was the pure sensation of love. 

Zero groaned, waking up. ‘A-Akara?’ I hesitate and release him, wiping my mouth. Zero sat up and felt his neck, where I bit him. ‘...you,’ he looked at me, a wild look in his eyes. 

I look down, ashamed. I put my hand on the ledge of the tub, pushing myself up but Zero grabs my free hand, yanking me down to him. I came crashing down on my knees, his hand squeezing my wrist harder than it should have. 

He forced me to look in his eyes, our faces inches away from each other, his mouth turned into a sharp frown, his teeth bared in a growl. I watched as he stared into my soul, I was staring at his neck, the bloodstream drying as the wound closed up. 

Not uttering a single word, that was when I really caught his gaze. He wasn't looking into my eyes anymore, he was also staring at my neck. I slowly brought up my free arm and unbuttoned my shirt, letting both the shirt and blazer slide off my shoulders. I touched the area I knew he was looking at, my fingers tracing my skin. 

I scratch my skin. A surface-level cut that drew only a droplet of blood. His eyes glowed, that deep red that I was all too familiar with. The mark of a true vampire. The hand that was gripping my wrist so intently shot up, clutching one side of my throat. He neared my neck, his breath prickling the hairs on my skin. 

‘Zero…’ I reached my arms up and with one hand, gripped his shirt, and the other, grasping his hair. He neared, his head and I felt his warm tongue against my skin, lapping up the blood that trickled down my neck. 

He exhaled with a forceful sigh, shuddering at the taste of my blood. That's when he pushed me away, a heavy shove that separated us suddenly. I looked at him with concern but all he gave me was averted eyes, his hands covering his mouth. 

‘I'm sorry.’ I whispered. I grabbed my clothes and got out of the tub, walking out of the bathroom. 

‘Zero, you can't erase what we are now.’ I coldly state, closing the door on him.

I slam open the door to the kitchen area to see kaien standing there at the counter, sipping a lukewarm cup of tea. His expression dropped as he saw my face, the grimace that spread over my expression. 

‘Akara,’ the headmaster spoke, barely drawing my gaze to him. 

‘Did you know?’ I callously asked. The headmaster was silent.

‘Did you know!’ I yelled, the anger rushing out of me, all the pent up guilt and fear burst out in a fit of rage. I slammed my fist into the wall, creating a dent in the side.

He signed and placed down his cup, pushing up his glasses. ‘Yes.’ 

I looked at him, shock in my expression, I always suspected from the moment zero told me that the headmaster knew, but it still came as a surprise to hear it from his mouth. I dropped my clothes, my body stiff.

‘Everything? Even the tablets?’ My actions became more desperate, running up to the table to confront him. 

He dipped his head down, taking his glasses off and cleaning them with the sleeve of his shirt. ‘Yes.’ 

‘Then why,’ I go around the other side of the table. I stumbled on my feet, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling him to me as I tried to regain my balance. ‘Why didn't you do anything?’ his shirt was balled up in my hands, my body was too heavy to keep up, I felt so wound up, a toy about to pop. I sank to my knees, my arms outstretched above my head with his shirt still held tightly inside my fists. 

I cried, harder than I should have. Why didn't the headmaster protect Zero? Why did he have to suffer when Kaien already knew what was hurting him. 

Why?

Why!?

WHY!?

I stood up, face to face with the headmaster, a dark expression covering my face. 

‘Akara, there wasn’t anything I could do, I was under strict orders by the association.’

‘Screw the association!’ I slammed my fist down on the table and swiped away anything that was on it, the cup of tea spilling all over the ground.

‘You know what the hunters are like—’

‘His life isn't some toy that the hunters can play with! It’s your sole duty to protect the students at Akademi but zero is suffering because you just can't stop being the association’s pet dog!’ I scream. I pick my clothes off the ground and run out of the house into the warm night, fury blinding me as I run directionless, through the campus. 

I don't get it. How could the headmaster let zero sit in agony just because he was told not to interfere? Zero is practically his son! 

I find the nearest tree and scale it, climbing up to the high branches and laying myself down, putting my blazer under me.

The stars tonight were beautiful. I gazed up, a calm relaxation washing over me. I knew what I had to do. If no one else was going to save zero, then I have to. It's my solemn duty.

***

I woke up to find a bird nestled on my stomach, staring right at me. Those beady red eyes giving it away that this was no ordinary bird. Kaname taught me about that much.

‘What.’ I mumbled, turning my head up in a huff, pulling my collar above my head to block out the bright sun beaming down on me.

The bird squawked. Thanks, Kaname, real helpful.

I tried to shoo away what I suspected to be a crow or a raven. I seriously can’t tell the difference between the two fucking birds. At this point, I'm seriously considering that it’s one big inside joke in the bird community and that the shit is the same thing. Would not be surprised.

‘Kaname pisses off if you’re going to spy on me, at least tell me what’s up.’ the bird jumped over to my face as I pulled down my shirt and pecked at me. I tried to slap it away but whatever shadow creature thing it's called just flew away, back in the direction of the moon dorm.

‘Let me guess, you need me at the dorms.’ I grumbled, half of me seriously wanting to head in the other direction and leave him to deal with whatever stupid issue it is on his own. 

The bird squawked again. ‘Jesus! I thought you left!’ it looked at me with those beady eyes, judging me heavily. 

‘Fine, you win. I'm coming.’ I pat down my shirt and pulled my blazer on, jumping off the tree and landing with a little less than grace. Yeah, just a little. Totally. 

‘What!?’ I slam open the door of the moon dorm to see Kaname in casual attire. Holy fuck the dude actually owns clothes???

‘Zuruya, I'm sure you haven’t been informed yet but zero has been sent on a mission to hunt a level E vampire,’ seriously? There better be more to this.

‘And...?’ what? I'm impatient. Bite me.

‘And,’ Kaname pauses, looking at me with all seriousness. ‘Yuki followed him, I'm afraid she might be in danger.’ Although I hate him and his extremely punchable mug, I get what he’s coming at. The town is dangerous alone, I would know all too well. The number of times I’ve gone there wanting to go and eat or get a gift and suddenly had to kill like five, level E’s at once, I'm telling you it's a lot more common than you think.

‘What are you waiting for dumbass, let's go.’ I turn around and walk out the door, blatantly ignoring Ruka shouting at me for DiSrEsPeCtiNg KaNaMe. Oh no~ the horror~ what’s he going to do? I'm sure my absolute lack of any skills whatsoever can best him like a shonen protagonist. Uh writer, can you make me win like a shounen protag I don’t want to embarrass myself by getting my ass handed to me by the likes of him.

Anyways… 

Kaname insisted on taking a car in, so here I am, stuck in a two-tonne moving brick while this idiot froths over Yuki. I have never been able to understand why he, a pureblood who is so high and mighty, is Yuki’s little bitch. Yeah, that’s right. Kaname is Yuki’s bitch. 

Finally, we get into town and I realise just how big it is. How are we going to find you when there’s so much area to cover. 

‘Akara, you take the left, and I'll take the right.’ oh so now he wants to boss me around. I'm really not in a good mood today.

My hands trace down the side of his face, down his neck to where his shirt was buttoned up. As if my body was moving on itself, I pulled down on the collar of his shirt, exposing his bare skin. His neck was pale, only blemished with the tattoo that he adorned. My fingers brushing against it, tracing the pattern I've almost memorised.


	12. Chapter 12

I peeled off to the right and half jogged through the streets, trying to find any clues to where Yuki could have gone. That’s when I spot it, the cafe that Yuki always dragged me to go to with her. I go inside to see a waitress standing rather awkwardly.

‘Excuse me, have you seen a girl, short brown hair, up to yae height on me, perhaps accompanied by a silver-haired boy?’ her expression was slack until I mentioned zero’s description.

‘You mean the night class boy!’ she excitedly exclaimed. Now I have no idea if we’re on the same page, let alone book. 

‘Yeah, they were in here a few minutes ago, the girl actually just left.’ I turned around to look back out the shop window, but I couldn't see anyone that looked like Yuki or zero amongst the crowds. ‘Hey, you look like another night class student though, I’ve heard so much about your class, oh my gosh you’re so handsome—’ I walked out. No thanks, lady… I uh, don’t bat for that team, so to speak.

I looked around at the street, there was an open square close to here that we used to go and sit in on warm days such as today, she has to have gone there. I run through the crowds towards it, catching a faint hint of Yuki’s scent. So I am on the right path.

I ran as hard as I could without garnering too much attraction, very aware of the stares and comments being made about me already. I reached an opening, in the corner of the square where we usually sat. That's when I got a full breath of Yuki’s scent. There was no doubt about it, she was here not long ago. 

I feel like I'm only ten seconds behind her, trying to catch the very end of her but she kept slipping away. I turned in the direction I could smell her the strongest and close my eyes. If I want to use my sense of smell I need to stop trying to see with my eyes and start seeing with my nose, cheesy as it sounds. 

I imagined a map in my mind, a path leading me to her. Keeping my eyes closed, I walked along the path, blocking out any distractions that I could. I don’t exactly know what I'm doing, I guess you could call it “following your instincts” but don’t quote me on that.

That’s when I heard a shriek. Yuki’s voice, the smell of blood, the sounds of receding footsteps. I bolted to where I heard the sounds coming from, following the scent as it grew stronger. I could hear my heartbeat beating in my chest, pounding as the adrenaline pumped through my veins.

‘Yuki!’ I yelled, sliding on the ground as I made a hard turn into an abandoned building. I heard a gun go off. Zero must be there too. I ran inside and looked around frantically, trying to locate where they ran off to.

I saw the staircase and made my bets that she went up, climbing up the flights of stairs when the wood broke under me. 

My heart stopped.

I fell, two stories, three stories maybe. Crashing into the worn away wood, only for that to give way to me as well. I knew I would be fine, but the pain as I felt my bone break under me was enough to make me scream out. 

I finally managed to get up after waiting for a couple of seconds for my bones to relocate themselves. I looked up above as a solid quarter of all the staircases were to put it lightly… fucked.

I needed to improvise. Climbing on the railing of one side of the staircase, I leapt up and somehow parkoured my way up to the top where I was met with an open hatch.

I popped my head through. ‘Yoohoo, big summer blowout?’

Kaname stared at me, I think today is the day he’s finally going to kill me. Like I can see it, in his eyes, he would bludgeon me with an axe. I would too.

‘What happened?’ I asked, crawling out of the manhole. I saw Yuki in Kaname’s arms, no zero around.

‘If you’re looking for zero, he already left.’ I'm fully convinced Kaname can read my mind. Blink twice if you can read my mind Kaname. (he didn't blink but I'm still suspicious.) ‘Yuki was attacked by two, level E’s, luckily zero and I handled the situation. Sorry for bringing you out here.’ he turned to Yuki, a much, much more affectionate expression on his face. Ouch.

‘Yuki, would you like to stay with Akara in town or come with me, back to school grounds?’ she looked to me, I smiled trying to telepathically say that it was okay for her to go with that flying dickhead. 

‘If it's okay with you Akara-san, I’ll go with Kaname sama back to school.’ Yuki you’re really not lessening the blow with the whole sama thing. 

Kaname whisked Yuki off, leaving me very much alone. I think I want some sweets now.

***

I walked into the shop, the same waitress looking up from the table which she was waiting for. Her face, oh god her face, lit up like a Christmas tree in the town centre. 

‘Hi! Welcome back, do you want a seat.’ hi welcome back, do you need a napkin for the amount of saliva drooling out your mouth? Yeah, let's not ask stupid questions here.

I sat myself down and hid behind a menu, ignoring the blatant stares from the girls in the shop. Alright, I'm getting my comfort food and I seriously don’t care if I gain fifteen pounds. 

She walked over to me as I put down the menu, some instinctual calling that makes her acutely aware of all my actions. I call it… horny. 

I ordered my drink and I swear to god I have never had my order get to me so fucking quickly. This was god-level serving time. 10/10.

‘I’m so sorry to bother you,’ god what is it now. I looked up from my drink, sucking up at least six boba pearls at the exact wrong moment so I had a huge coughing fit. First impressions are extremely important, obviously. ‘uhm—’

I put my drink down and gazed at her intently, my interests piqued. You got thirty seconds lady.

‘I was just wondering if we could get a picture together?’ she pulled out her smartphone, a cat keyring dangling from her phone case. I was taken aback by her request. I knew that the night class was revered by the school students but they were treating me like a celebrity. 

It never really occurred to me that the fans the night class had, and the personas they took on were actually taken seriously. I never actually thought that outside of school they were even known. 

‘Yes of course, what's your name?’ I asked out of courtesy.

‘Yumemi, uh Yumemi Ryoko.’ she shyly played with her hair, the awkwardness of the whole situation really getting to her.

‘let me stand up.’ I awkwardly laughed out, almost tripping asI got up out of my seat and took the phone from her, taking a selfie of us together. I gave her back her phone and she bowed to thank me, running away like a little kid who just got ice cream from the ice cream truck. 

I smiled and sat back down at the table, feeling a warm flicker of happiness inside my chest. Seeing her face so sweet made me realise that maybe being in the night class did have some perks. I mean I read somewhere to never meet your idols, but I think maybe I could use my influence for the greater good.

Or… I will just be a normal person and stop trying to force happiness down people's throats. Yeah, that works so much better. Besides, I'm too introverted to deal with people. 

I finished my drink and left the shop, heading back to school. For once I think I need to be around those vampires. 

As I walked back into school, I spotted zero, running away somewhere. Apart of me wants to let him go, but another part of me already had my feet moving, running in the direction he went. It didn’t take me long to catch up to him. 

‘Zero!’ I called out, he stopped and glared at me, his sleeve covering his mouth as I saw his eyes, they were glowing red. ‘Zero stop! I can help you!’ he kept running away, my steps faltered. He’s running away from me again. I'm not going to let him. I'm not going to let him get away from me this time. 

I catch up to him and grab his shoulder, forcefully stopping him. ‘Zero for the love of God, when are you going to stop torturing yourself? You can’t keep running from this! It’s going to catch up to you sooner or later.’ he shakes my hand off his shoulder, growling at me. 

‘I know! Okay, you think I don’t know? But that’s all I can do. I would rather succumb to the beast where I know I did everything in my powers to not hurt the people around me rather than continue living like this because I have to use you or Yuki as my blood bag!’ 

My voice choked as I tried to look for something to say, anything. I had already said what I could. Zero wasn’t going to change his mind, not even for me. He held eye contact with me a second longer but then ran off, I suspect going to the barn. 

This time I wasn’t going to follow him. Every bone in my body screamed at me for not moving but zero needs to be alone now. If I'm near him, just the smell of me is going to tempt him, he’s going to want to eat me. Any other day and that would have been fine, but I think I'm coming to realise that the mental torture zero would experience if he was to have to live off me, far exceeds the torture of falling to a level E. 

***

I walked into the moon dorms, my head hung low. I watched the eyes of the students follow me as I collapsed into the couch. 

‘Tough day?’ Akatsuki says, sliding down next to me. I gave him a weak smile of acknowledgement and went back to lay my head on the back of the couch. We sat there, not a single word exchanged for at least ten minutes. I think I just needed to be out of the sunlight. 

‘Akatsuki?’ he looked over at me as I sat up properly and clasped my hands together. I raised my eyes to meet his and sighed, falling into his lap, one of my hands raised as I played with his bright orange hair. ‘I don’t know what to do anymore.’ 

He looked down at me, avoiding eye contact as his cheeks redden from the sudden intimate contact. I smiled up at him and cupped his cheek in my hand. ‘How do you do it, living for so long? I’ve barely begun and yet the idea of living forever seems so… painful?’ he hummed, agreeing with me.

‘Are you doing okay Zuruya sama?’ he asked. I closed my eyes and rolled over, my face squished in his abdomen.

‘Is anyone?’ I answered his question with another question. In reality, I have no idea how I feel. It’s just… empty. ‘Oh, and please stop using sama. The others might have to but not from you.’ 

He rests his free hands on my head, playing with my hair as I fell asleep on his lap, crying silently. I couldn’t help it. I felt so wound up, worrying about zero, worrying about Yuki, trying to come to terms with what I am and my future. Ever since the day I turned, I felt this weight being placed on my shoulders, and now I’ve become this mess, a pity party sluggishly walking around. 

Oh to run away with zero into the mountains and start a new life, free from everything. The problem is I care too much even though I pretend I don’t care at all. The problem is I hate myself, for what I am, as a person and as a vampire.

Gods, I feel lonely.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up to an empty, dark room, my eyes slightly stinging from the sleep that held my eyes shut. I sat up to see a blanket on top of me and a pillow underneath my head, and no Akatsuki to be seen. Obviously, the class time had come and nobody wanted to be the person that woke me up. I shifted my legs and stood up, leaving the blanket and pillow on the couch.

I glanced around, the moon dorm looked strange without any light or life. I flick my hand and the candles followed my command, lighting up in one fell swoop. I slowly walked up the stairs, really taking in the architecture of how the moon dorms were built. Apparently, the building was the old teachers’ dorm, and it reflected as such with a more mature atmosphere compared to the sun dorm. 

It complimented the vampires here though. All of them were so grown up, I suspected that they had already lived much longer than I have. But at the same time, the vampires seemed to act more carefree than I had ever seen them outside of school. I guess you could say it was a place for them to relax, away from the pressures of being “nobility.” 

I pitied them for that reason. I never knew of vampires having a fulfilling childhood. Everything I read on them was on the contrary. For that one thing, they garnered my sympathy. 

I roamed the halls of the dorm, getting lost in the winding architecture. I somehow made it to Kaname’s room, all too familiar with where I was by the many fun encounters I've had here. I pried open the door and snooped around, finding a chessboard with what has got to be the shittiest game of chess on it. Other than that, his room was about as bland as you can get. There was his old-timey furniture in it sure, but there were zero decorations that would indicate some sort of personality. Yeah, I expected that.

I was just about to go looking through his draws when I smelt something in the air. I sniffed at it, trying to wrack my brain to figure out what it was when the realisation dawned on me.

Yuki. 

This was Yuki’s blood, a lot of it. 

I couldn't be late this time, not like just before. I opened the window, trying to find where the scent was coming from, pinpointing the exact location. I know I promised myself that I wouldn’t do this again but it's an emergency. I closed my eyes, squinting them shut and imagined the staircase. When I opened my eyes, I was there and I saw what was happening.

Yuki had blood dripping down her neck, her skin was so pale it was nearly translucent. Zero stood, blood all over his front and his eyes glowing viciously red. And Kaname, he stood with a look on his face I could only describe as pent up rage. 

Kaname held Yuki in his arms, she had passed out. That's when I saw Kaname take a step towards zero. My body moved on its own as I got between the two, my arms stretched out and my height giving me little intimidation points.

‘Don't do it Kaname, kill him and I swear I will destroy you!’ my eyes flashed red, a dangerous tension rising between us. 

‘So be it.’ he made another move forward, I unsheathed my sword and pointed it at him, the anti-vampire lightning reaching to hurt Kaname, my enemy at this moment. 

‘Kaname I swear to god, you lay even a finger on him and Yuki will never forgive you.’ he stopped in his step, hesitating at my words. He looked down at the unconscious Yuki in his arms, and then back at zero, who stood behind me.

‘Satisfied Kiryu?’ Kaname callously said, properly picking Yuki up and heading to what I suspected was the sickbay. I sighed and lowered my arms, turning to zero. 

‘Are you okay?’ he didn't reply. A broken boy stood before me, unable to move, to talk. A husk of Z Zero. ‘Come on, let's get you washed up.’ I held him in my arms and teleported us to the bathroom in the headmasters’ house. 

I gently held his hand and pulled him into the bathtub, his body just moving along with me. I sat him down and turned on the shower, the hot water soaking us as we sat together. Zero's eyes were still red, unmoving from the ground where his gaze was held. 

I unbuttoned my shirt and pulled the fabric down my shoulders, exposing my neck. Now that zero had succumbed and survived, there was no reason to hold back. I dug my fingernails into my neck, grimacing at the self-inflicted pain. Blood began flowing out, down my chest and dripping into the water draining away.

His gaze moved up to where the wound was on my neck, healed up but still had blood dotting the area I was inviting him to. His body moved on pure instinct alone, and all too quickly he had one hand behind my head, pulling my hair so that my head would move to the side, exposing the area even more so. The other hand was gripping my back, his nails digging into my skin and scratching it.

He bared his fangs, and just like that, he bit me. His fangs sunk into my skin and drew blood, and all at once, zero was sucking my blood, taking it back from me. A sensation of euphoria washed over me, unexplainable but heavenly.

My hands were on zero, one on the back of his head, tangled in his hair and the other one cupping the side of his face, gently brushing my thumb back and forth on his cheek. 

‘It’s okay zero, take as much as you want.’ 

He released me and shoved me back, my bare skin hitting the base of the tub, water flowing around me. He was breathless, panted as he neared the other side of my neck, I couldn't even see his eyes, covered by his wet hair. 

His hands were pinning my arms behind my head, forcing me down. His tongue trailed up my neck on the other side, marking the spot he was about to bite before he sank his fangs into my skin yet again, another wave of pleasure overcoming my nerves.

I couldn't count how long we were in there for, as Zero drank every single drop of blood in my body he could. Nothing inside me told me to stop him, everything was going exactly the way nature wanted it to. 

As Zero let me go, I saw his more vampiric demeanour fade, the one that didn’t hesitate to drink from me. Zero's eyes returned to their lilac hue and he woke up from the trance that he was in. 

His eyes widened, panic-stricken by the actions he just committed. ‘I—’ but before he could get his words out, I planted a kiss on his lips, silencing him from his own verbal abuse. He fought back against my affection for a second before melting into it, returning the gesture. 

‘Before you can say anything, I love you Zero.’ I pulled back and looked him in the eyes, our breath on each other's lips, he went to say something, but the words never came out of his mouth. 

He sat with me under the stream of water, soaking our clothes even more than I thought was possible. I helped wash the blood off of him, just like all that time ago. There was a mutual silence between us, neither of us wanted to talk about it, maybe to preserve the moment, or maybe because what just happened was more than we could understand. 

I finally got out of the tub after an eternity and went to the room that we used to share and grabbed some old sleeping clothes for both of us. The fond memories filling me with nostalgia. I remembered when we had the house to ourselves one night. 

It was during the summer holidays when I had time off school and kaien had taken Yuki on a day trip, Yagari offered to look after Zero and I back at the headmaster's place, but he was called in for some emergency that he couldn't get out of at the last second.

It didn't bother us though, I was fourteen and zero was thirteen. I would hardly call it babysitting and more like free labour to whoever got to “look after” us. Yagari was the worst hands down.

Zero and I spent most of the day doing close to nothing honestly. We just hung out together playing video games and sat outside, I was painting and he was reading. Finally, the sun had set and we went back into the house. I made him a dinner from one of the recipes I learnt at school. 

It was a classic egg dish, but I had put my spin on it, instead of a crunchy hard-boiled egg, I froze the eggs ahead of time and then fried it, leaving the egg runny. ‘Y'know Akara, if you could paint half as good as you can cook, I'm pretty sure you would be famous.’ I narrowed my eyes and jabbed my chopsticks at him, he dodged of course but I managed to stick him in the side instead.

‘I can't tell if that was a compliment or insult but I don't want to guess.’ 

Of course, at the end of the day we had to go to bed, although our small little minds yearned to keep playing, our similarly small little bodies were about to drop dead from exhaustion. 

I tossed him the fresh pj’s from the wash and put mine on too. ‘Seriously? Donuts? These are yours— wait! Those are mine!’ I looked down sleepily at the set of clothing I was wearing.

I shrugged and looked back over to him. ‘Beggars can't be choosers,’ I tease, giving him a small wink. He huffed at me and angrily put on the clothes. I watched him with a smile on my face, infatuated with his every move. 

I sat down on the bed next to him and lay down, ‘Y'know one day, I want to be free from this town.’ he looked over his shoulder at me and proceeded to lie down next to me.

‘Why? What's the point in moving?’

‘I don’t know, I feel so cramped here but at the same time, I feel like I'm stuck in a void, with nothing but space around me. I’ve read about online you know,’ I turn over on my side and look him in the eyes. ‘Life in Tokyo city. That’s where I want to be. Away from all this vampire bullshit and stupid Kaname. Free to have my own life.’

‘Baka, you could have had your own life if you stopped insisting on dropping out of that cooking school when you get to high school. You don't need to go to Cross Academy, I can take care of it.’ 

‘I know, I know, but I never really wanted to do cooking seriously anyway, I just seriously can’t stand Kaien's “surprise” recipes. The only surprise is how bad it tastes.’ we laughed together and managed to crawl under the covers, zero lying next to me just like always. 

Those were the times when things were simpler. Although it was hard without the Kiryu’s, at least things made sense to me. 

I picked up those same pyjamas out of fondness. They were miles too small but I never wanted to throw them out, small tokens of our time together I would say. 

Grabbing more fitting clothing, I changed into my sleeping attire, which consisted of a huge t-shirt (I mean, seriously large. I am 6’3 and it still goes just above my knees) boxer briefs and bunny slippers. The holy trifecta in my books. 

I take zeros clothes to him, my sodden uniform under my arms. ‘Get changed and put your clothes in the wash, I'll make us something to eat.’ I leave the bathroom and close the door behind me, heading to the kitchen to make us my favourite dish, fluffy pancakes.

I always kept the ingredients here because I make them so often but I haven't gotten sick of them yet so that's always a bonus. 

‘Hey Akara,’ Zero walked out of the bathroom, a towel in his hand drying his hair and the silk sleeping set that I had gotten for him worn very nicely. He looked over at me as I poured the first pancake into the pan, the sweet smell rising. ‘I was going to ask what you’re making but I don't think I need to anymore.’ he flatly said.

He walked over to me and hugged me from behind, causing me to furiously blush and lose track of what I was doing for a solid second. I make my attempt to flip the batter, making a very fancy motion that relies on pure luck for me to actually catch the thing. Zero stayed close to me, more affectionate then he has been for a while now. God, I am touch starved.


	14. Chapter 14

After a few minutes, I finished cooking up the pancakes and served it piping hot with a selection of different toppings spread out in front of us. Zero chose to absolutely drown it in maple syrup, a choice I cringed at, while I put ice cream and condensed milk all over, a more refined choice if you ask me. 

It seriously didn't take us long to wolf down the huge stack I had put on each plate. I keep forgetting we are both skinny boys who eat like they haven't seen food in a month. Zero took my plate and washed up while I put all of the toppings back in the fridge or the pantry, trying my best not to mix the two up. 

I tried my best to stop looking over at him, but my eyes couldn’t help it, I peeked through the crack of the pantry, watching him move like clockwork as he took the dishes in his hands, getting his hands in there and— oh kay that’s enough erotic thoughts for me, lets not :)

Zero turns as he goes to reach for the next plate and looks up at where I'm hiding, smirking as he catches my eyes. I immediately freeze as the blood rushes to my face, stuttering on the words I wasn't speaking. He dropped the plate down slowly and walked to the pantry where I was hiding, throwing the drying cloth over his shoulder, that stupid smirk still plastered all over his face. 

‘So you're stalking me now?’ he stood in the doorway of the pantry, resting his arm on one side as he leaned over, deliberately blocking my path. I gulped. 

He neared me as I tried to walk backwards, bumping against the shelves. I looked back for a second, looking over the things kept on the bench. I then looked back at zero, who was nearly on top of me, a dangerous look on his face. He leaned in on the bench and trapped me in, moving in so close I felt there was barely any room to breathe anymore. 

He leaned into me, forcing me back onto the countertop, half crawling on top of me. I tried to move back as much as I could, Zero’s face inching closer and closer until his lips were barely grazing mine.

‘I can taste how you feel through your blood you know.’ He muttered, a deep tone in his voice that was husky and rich, enchanting almost. His thigh moved in between my legs, forcing them apart, his knee riding up all the way until it touched the base of my pelvis, a shock running through my body, I bit my lip with apprehension, looking in Zero’s eyes with a slight panic. 

He crawled over me slowly, his hands slipping up under my shirt, sliding up my body, pushing me down onto the hard wooden surface underneath me. He trailed my arms, pushing the fabric of my shirt up slowly over my head, meeting my hands and clasping his in mine for a second, squeezing my palms three times. 

He quickly took off the shirt he was wearing, throwing it to the ground, not breaking eye contact with not me, but my body as he scanned it, up and down. His knees that were on the benchtop slowly lowered his body onto me, his head just a little ways above me as he stared into my eyes with a wink and a smile, his hands snaking their way up, grasping my neck in a tight grip, making me feel light-headed.

‘Zero—’ He gripped my neck tighter, the words faltering as I choked the tiniest bit. He leaned in and traced his tongue up the side of my cheek, sending shivers down my body as every touch of his gave me a new feeling. He went in and kissed my lips, aggressive and hot, like he was desperate for my every touch as much as I was for his. 

His deep hot exhales were the only sounds heard as he pushed his lips into mine, deeper, deeper, deeper. I went to say something but at the exact moment, Zero used my open mouth to force his tongue inside, finding mine and wrapping his around it, tasting me. 

He grunts as my back arches, his abdomen pressing against mine, hot and messy. He moved his hands off my neck, the blood rushing back into my head making me feel dizzy all over again, moving one to the back of my head and the other resting on my chest. He moved down and kissed the side of my neck, biting the side of my neck over and over again, waves of euphoria hit me. 

‘Z-Zero…’ I moaned, my arms moving to clutch him, grabbing onto his hair and back, my nails scratching his back. He pressed into me, our bodies so intertwined I feel as if I could never separate from him. 

‘Akara,’ he suddenly jerks up and pulls on my arm, a grin on his face. He kisses me as I stand up, cupping my cheek in his hand and going back in again, and again, and again. He led me with his hands in mine, away from the kitchen area to the bedroom we shared. He shoved me onto the bed and then jumped next to me. 

I rolled over and turned to him, half expecting him to uh… “synonym for overpowering” but he just looked at me with a more gentle smile, pulling me into him to give me a small peck, one on my lips and one on my forehead. He reached up and ruffled my hair, laughing as I try to get him to stop. 

‘You know ever since you got taller than me, the stuff that you do that you think is cute is just kind of weird now.’ 

I am distraught. 

‘What do you mean weird!?’ I cry, looking at him with an exaggerated expression of hurt.

‘You are six foot three and you act like a five foot two mother fucker. You're like an overgrown baby.’ So if anyone asks, I'm going to go jump off a bridge now. ‘Grow some confidence, jeez it's embarrassing.’

‘Well, I'm sorry I can't emit scary vibes as you do!’ 

‘But you do! You just need to use it, idiot.’

‘Why am I having personality lessons by a guy who tries to shoot a falling leaf!’ 

‘That was one time!’ He threw a pillow at my face while I laughed at him. I hate to admit it but he was right. Now that I'm in a position where I have power and authority, I need to at least act the part. It was painfully obvious that the night class was taking advantage of my soft personality. Being a pushover was easy when I was 5’9 and blended into the crowd, but I’m not like that anymore.

I know that in any normal circumstance, I would have let it go over my head because I was happy with how I am. I don't need to change for anyone, but the circumstances are different. Being a pushover could lead to me dead. 

I sigh and look over at zero from the corner of my eyes, my expression softening. ‘Yeah, I get what you're saying, I know, but can tonight just be the last night like this? I don't really want to let go of it just yet.’

‘That's what I want to hear.’ He chuckled and hit me with the pillow one last time.

‘I don't want to be like this though,’ he looked over at me with a confused look.

‘Not the whole being a more confident thing, but I don't want to live with having to always look over my shoulder, scared that a hunter or vampire is going to try and kill me. I know I talk about it too much but I seriously want to just escape to Tokyo.’

‘Yeah you do talk about this too much,’ Zero remarked, a smile in his voice as he tried to get a rise out of me. 

‘Shut up,’ I laugh, taking the pillow from him and hitting him in the face with it.

‘But there I wouldn't have to deal—’

‘With all the responsibilities. Yeah, I know man.’ He finished my sentence for me. ‘Why not just go? Runaway.’

‘With no idea what's out there? That's too scary…’

‘This is what I mean when I say you need to get some confidence. So what if you don't know,’ he turned his head away from me, fidgeting with the hem of the blanket. ‘That's half the fun.’

‘If I run away, I'm taking you with me. There is no way in hell I'm leaving you here with these people.’ He sighed, obviously wanting to argue with me more, but I think we were both getting hit with a crash, exhausted from the day we had. 

We crawled under the covers very sluggishly, fighting for who gets more blanket before we settled in. Zero passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow, his soft snores only starting up a minute after we got comfortable. 

I was about to fall asleep when I heard the headmaster come in through the front door, mumbling to himself. 

‘—if what Kaname Kuran says is true, then I'm sure it's only a matter of time now. He has to be transferred—’

Is he talking about Zero?

‘—a danger to the students and potentially himself—’ 

No way, was the headmaster seriously thinking about transferring zero to the night class?

‘—it's for the best of Zero.’

He was.

Before I could go out and fight Kaien, sleep finally took me over, plunging me into the deep depths of my subconsciousness. 


	15. Chapter 15

The next day I woke up to see Zero gone, obviously, he was much more adapted to waking up earlier in the day, which was always slightly depressing to wake up to an empty bed but when I tell you I sleep like a log, I mean 12 hours, passed out, and potentially deadly. 

I get up and get myself dressed with what I had kept over here, safe to say, jack shit. I am beginning to realise I might need to go shopping for clothes, which is perfect timing if you ask me, I was already growing out of most of my old clothes anyway.

I threw on a loose grey shirt with one of the trench coats I uh... “borrowed” from Kaien, I then rummaged through the pants, trying to find something decent when I found the dark brown trousers Kaien had bought for Zero all that time ago. It was way too big for him but at the time we thought I was going to grow more so we kept it for that reason. Thank god.

Taking my sword, I wrapped the belt around my waist and tightened it. I left it here a while ago and forgot to grab it. I grab my leather shoes and walk out to the kitchen, putting them on as I walk.

I leave the house, on a mission. Last night Kaien mentioned something about Kaname and wanting to move Zero to the night class, so today I’m going to go and talk to Kaname and convince him not to move zero. 

As I get to the bridge, I see three old men who were clearly humans, walking from the direction of the moon dorms. I pass them, my gaze keeping on them trying to figure out why the hell they were here during the day. For most vampires, being awake during the day is neither natural nor safe for them, the harsh UV rays can really mess them up. I don’t know why I inherited this trait when I changed, but I think it has to do with my tan skin and the fact I was human until three weeks ago. 

I make it to the door when I hear something happen inside, a sinking feeling forming in my gut. I push the door open and see Yuki encased in ice, Aido snaking his hands over her neck. 

‘What the fuck are you doing!’ I yell, barging into the room, Yuki turns to me stunned, Aido glances down at me. 

‘Zuruya-sama, Yuki and I were just having fun.’ My eyes shot over to him, his calm demeanour pissing me off. I storm over to Yuki’s side, melting the ice off her and bringing her in close to me. 

I glare at him with the most poison-laced stare I could muster. The red in my eyes were glowing so bright that my vision was going blurry, pure instinct kicking in and taking over my mind.

‘Your idea of “fun” Aido Hanabusa, has left Yuki shaking and in tears. What did I say the last time you messed with her?’ A coy smile warped my lips, the dangerous kind that made Aido falter in his step. ‘I said I was going to fucking murder you!’ 

I lurch at him snarling, my hands stretched out with long, clawed nails sharper than a knife. He tried to defend himself with a wall of ice, but nothing could stop me now, I had completely lost control over myself.

I broke through and dug my nails into his skin, tearing his flesh and clothes apart, a rabid animal. 

He cried out in pain, a horrified scream that only made me relish in this feeling more. I grabbed his throat and lifted him in the air, the choking sounds as he gasped for air ringing in the room. ‘Burn in hell you leech.’

I threw him to the ground, as his body bounced back up, reared back my leg and kicked him down the stairs, his body making a crater in the wall as he collided with it. 

I slowly walked down the stairs, taking in every moment with sadistic satisfaction. 

‘No, Akara stop!’ Yuki grabbed onto my arm, trying to pull me away from Hanabusa. I yank my arm back and glare at her, snarling.

‘Get off me brat.’ She gasps and steps back from me, pure terror in her eyes. My gaze goes back to Aido, who was struggling to get himself up, squirming around like a fly with its wings cut off. 

I kneel and lift his head by the chin, taking in every detail of his face with a look of fake concern, my lips giving it away as they turn into a smile. 

I til his head a little to the side, following it with mine. He grunts out of pain, barely conscious. I lean in close to him, my breath hot on his ear. I turn my head to whisper in, lips barely grazing his skin. 

‘I'm going to hang your pretty little face on my wall, preserved in that pretty little ice you like so much.’ my face turns sour, gripping his jaw much tighter and wrenching his body up, standing up along with it. 

I look him dead in the eyes, holding him for a second as I feel all the washes of anger collide inside me. An enraged snarl emerged from my lips as I threw him out the front door, his body tumbling down the stairs. 

He reached the bottom with a final thud, his body sprawling out, lying limp on the ground. I slowly waltz down, taking my time to savour the moment. It was almost as if I was dancing to an invisible orchestra.

‘Aido,’ I say, my ragged breath laced with glee and I drop down on top of him, smiling from ear to ear. His head turns barely to meet my eyes, that snark still written all over his features. ‘Give hell a good word for me.’ 

I shove my hand under his ribcage, my hand closing around his heart, its rhythmic beating making it pulsate in my hands. He gasps out in pain, his back arching and his mouth gaped open.

‘Wow I actually did it, I actually have your heart in my hand, this is crazy haha!’ giddiness overcomes me, the excitement from being able to hold his heart in my hand making me babble like a child.

Aido’s eyes looked at me wildly, shaking as I've never seen them before. The words he tried to form were stuck, only tears being able to form and fall from his eyes as he shakes his head slightly. I looked down at him confused as to how he was still conscious after all that. 

A sudden serious tone took my voice again, dangerous and dark. ‘It was fun knowing you Hanabusa.’

‘Akara!’ A familiar voice boomed from behind me, making me falter. I look behind to see Kaname Kuran standing there, his hand raised to the side. ‘Let go of Hanabusa.’

I look down at Hanabusa, who was staring desperately at Kaname with tears flowing down his face looking truly broken, back to Kaname. I growl and rip my arm out of Hanabusa's chest, his heart vacant from his hands. I stand up and face the emerging crowd of vampires behind him, a carefree look on my face. 

I sigh and flick my arm, blood splattering on the ground. ‘That's going to be a bitch to wash out.’

Akatsuki and Ruka run out from behind Kaname, directly avoiding me and going to Aido, who had passed out. His body was healing up as they tended to him, he would be fine, obviously. 

‘What the hell were you doing?’ his eyes flashed a dangerous red, anger radiating off him. I turned my body and stood parallel to him, a flicker of annoyance on my face. 

‘Taking out the trash, Kuran, doing my job.’ He glared at me this time, his eyes bright red. The ground shook underneath us and cracked but I didn't flinch or move. He didn’t scare me in the slightest.

A wave of murmurs floated through the crowd behind Kaname, all asking the same questions, why did he call me Akara, was I the hunter that vanished from the school and what did I mean “my job”?

I shift my gaze and scan the crowd around Kaname, unnerved faces looking back at me. 

‘The jig is up Kuran. Ah... too bad, and to think I was having so much fun,’ I mutter, loud enough for Kaname to hear but not like I was announcing it. I properly shift my posture and throw my arms out in a grand gesture. 

‘Everybody!’ Their conversations all drop as I say those words, all eyes on me. ‘Guess what, I’m Akara Enzaki, a vampire hunter whose job is to kill you bastards.’ I grab the sword from my belt, only now remembering I had it on me. Nice job. 

I unsheathed it and pointed it at the crowd, specifically at Kaname, the vampire repellent dancing lightly around my hand and up my arm, tasting the blood. ‘And I’m also the last remaining Uri. I don’t care that I am some esteemed pureblood, touch me and I will carve you up the way you deserve it, you disgusting Vermin.’ A tense atmosphere settled between me and the other vampires, my words ringing out in the stillness of the night. 

I then saw a flash of Yuki poke out behind Kaname, she was cowering behind him, listening to every single one of my words too.

‘Oh and Kaname?’ He looked me dead in the eyes, the rage he had been building up was gone, back to being an emotionless doll. ‘Transfer Zero to the night class and I will carve out your heart and eat it.’ I left without saying another word, sheathing my sword and heading for the forest.

*** 

I heard a faint rustle of leaves as I approached the woods, my sword already raised. ‘When I said to get some confidence, I didn’t expect that.’ 

Zero popped out from behind a tree, making his way to my side and walking with me.

‘Aren't you supposed to be in class?’ I question, confused as to why he was here. 

‘I sensed blood. I missed the fight but I did get to hear your speech. You dropped the act?’

‘They basically knew already, while I was fighting both Yuki and Kaname said Akara instead of Zuruya. I don’t mind though because I probably would have announced it anyway.’ Zero smiled at me, a slightly concerned look on his face but mostly pride. 

‘So what did happen anyway?’ 

I explained to Zero what had happened. Telling him about what I heard Kaien say last night, and how I intended to reason with Kaname about it but then all of that happened with Hanabusa and Yuki. 

‘So you snapped.’ He stated, after being so quiet while I told my story. We had stopped and sat down under a tree that circled a small clearing in the forest, lying back against the tree itself. My body ached from the physical exertion, taking its small toll. 

Zero sat there with me for what felt like hours, watching the clouds go by. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for us to sit in silence for extended periods of time, just embracing each other's company in our own respective ways. 

The blood on my hands had crusted so I managed to rub most of it off, but a fair bit of it had soaked into the fabric of my coat and shirt. Now I’m definitely never giving back this coat.

‘If felt good Zero.’ he turned to me with a raised eyebrow, prompting me to continue. ‘Everything about that felt good, especially the things that shouldn’t. Sticking my hand inside his ribcage and feeling his heart beating in my palm was pure excitement, threatening the night class, and revealing my real name,’ a thought hung onto the tip of my tongue, deciding whether or not to come out.

‘You don’t feel any regret or guilt do you.’ he stated. He knew the answer so he didn't phrase it as a question, it was more confirmation. 

I tilted my head back, slight frustration, he hit the nail on the head. ‘It’s like, the only guilt I feel is not feeling guilty, I know I’m  _ supposed _ to care,’ I chuckle, covering my eyes from the sun. ‘but I don't.’

Suddenly, Yuki popped out of nowhere, surprising both Zero and me who were too lost in our own worlds to even notice her presence. 

‘Akara!’ she yelled. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked over at her, noticing her hand hovering over where she kept her staff. 

‘What?’ I say, looking from her to Zero, back to her. I was in no mood to apologise for calling her a brat. She got in my way.

‘Akara what you said out there,’ her voice went softer and her hand dropped from her side. She walked up to me and sat down, about a meter away from me. ‘Did you really mean all that?’

I look at her with my eyebrows raised. ‘Oh yeah, that's why I said it.’

‘The things you said to the night class or the things you said to me, Akara.’ Her tone was more convincing like she was trying to catch me out in some elaborate lie. 

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, how many fucking times do I have to spell it out. ‘Both.’ 

‘But—’ 

‘Yuki you were in my way. I saved you from that stupid rodent and then you tried to stop me when I was taking care of him.’

‘Akara you nearly killed him!’ I look over at Zero who shrugged, obviously not wanting to be dragged into it but was very amused at Yuki and I’s back and forth arguments.

‘And?’ 

‘Do you seriously feel nothing?! Not even a shred of guilt or shame for what you tried to do and what you  _ actually _ did?’

‘Nope.’ she looked at me wildly, hurt and anger in her eyes. ‘Yuki, they’re pests, it’s like getting upset when you kill a mosquito because that’s what they are.’

‘They’re living people! Aren't you friends with Akatsuki Kain?’ She yelled his name out, hoping to get a reaction from me.

‘Yeah, and? Again, it's like a pet fish, when it dies it’s not all that sad because it’s a fucking fish.’ why the fuck are all my metaphors about animals?

She sat there, unable to figure out what to say to me. I went back to staring at the clouds, ignoring her, Zero looked over at me questioningly. 

‘Have you always thought like this?’ she said softly, barely a mutter under her breath.

I sighed, tilting my head back and staring up. ‘Yeah.’ I say under my breath. 

‘Okay Akara, have it your way.’ she stands up and walks off, looking back over her shoulder at me as she disappears behind a tree, going back to class.

Zero looks at me with a raised eyebrow, I know what he was thinking, or something close to. For as long as I’ve known Yuki, I’ve always been overly protective of her. She was like my little sister that was pure and innocent, her interactions with that fucking Kuran making me even more so. 

All this time, anytime Yuki was in trouble, danger or something else, I would be the first person at her side. I loved her,  _ obviously _ , she’s practically family. Mind you though, Yuki got in trouble a lot. At least every week there was always something new. 

But some time things have changed, and Zero and Yuki, eleven Kaname are seeing it. I’m still protective of Yuki, but she has been getting on every single one of my nerves. I can’t deal with her anymore.

‘You know how I said that me turning into a vampire hasn’t changed anything?’ Zero looked over at me, his eyes were cold and unbothered on the outside, but full of compassion and concern. 

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose again, my head is a fucking mess. ‘I think I have changed.’

He scoffed, like what I said was old news. ‘Yeah, I know.’

‘It’s as if, like the way Kaname is, it’s affecting me. That cold, detachedness. I know the hunters made me desensitized—’

‘But, and I say this most lovingly, you’re practically a psychopath.’ I snort at his statement, the nail is hit on the head.

‘Not to you though~’ I say, waving my finger around as I point to him.

He lets out a small laugh, and I honestly can’t tell if he’s laughing with me, or at me. let’s hope its the former.

‘Maybe purebloods are just genetically predisposed to being assholes?’ I question. Considering vampire genetics are hard to come by, it’s anyone’s guess. 

He does have a point, something about the power inside me feels like it’s sucking all my emotions away, taking away the most “humane” emotions like guilt and sympathy, and happiness. I’ve always heard about how the powers vampires possessed are based on emotions, the stronger the emotions the more powerful they are. But maybe the opposite is away.

By feeling nothing, you have nothing holding you back. Maybe that’s why purebloods are as revered as they are, not for how strong their emotions are, but for not feeling anything when killing. I chuckle a little at the idea of killing all those vampires.

Before I knew in my gut that killing all those vampires would be a bad thing, I mean some of them are pretty nice, but now… I just want to do it for fun, to see what it’s like. 

I skim my hand over the grass, collecting the mildew on my palm and playing with it, creating an orb of water and slinging it around, collecting more as I keep going. Before I knew it there was a mass amount of water, in separate little balls dancing around the area, creating a light show as it reflects the sun rays.

Zero watched with faint amusement, looking more at me as I had the time of my life, then the actual things I was doing. 

'Watch this,' I say to him, getting his attention off my face and onto the trick I was praying was going to work. 

The water all collects into one flat plane, practically a very wide knife. I push my hand forward and the water shot up, cutting through all the branches, thick and small, causing a huge fallout.

I then gather more confidence in my skills. Recollecting it in front of me, I settle on my next target. A thick tree that was about as dense as Kaname’s head.

I pushed my hand forward and the water shot out, hurtling at the tree when suddenly it all dispersed. I look properly to see the dickhead himself standing there, his ever so cool composure giving me a migraine.

Zero cocked his gun, a cursory motion that made me feel so loved. Kaname tried to ignore Zero, his eyes only shifting slightly to see where exactly the gun was pointed at. 

He sauntered over and stopped just where my feet were, staring down at me with that classic hardened glare. ‘Kaien has formerly requested you to join us.’ 

‘Its headmaster to you.’ I growled at him, standing up, Zero lowered his gun slightly as I shoved past Kaname, hopefully pissing him off enough. 

I turn to Zero, my expression softening for a second as I get to look at the love of life. ‘I’ll be back before you know it.’ 


	16. Chapter 16

I walk into the office, my gaze settling on the headmaster who sat at the table before me. Kaname may not say it out loud but I could tell he felt slight hesitation around me, the idea of dying  _ obviously _ wasn’t something he was a fan of.

‘Akara!’ the headmaster gleefully said, jumping up from his seat to hug me over the table. I stiffened at his gesture, but I let him hug me. He pulled away from me and I saw his eyes meet with what I assumed was Kaname’s behind, immediately clearing his throat and going serious.

‘Akara I’m sure you know more or less why you’re here.’ Serious Kaien is lowkey terrifying, that’s mostly because he is never, ever serious.

I tense up, sitting down frigidly, ready to get lectured to hell and back. 

‘You just can’t threaten the night class~!’ I sweatdrop. So much for serious. 

‘Doing things like that goes completely against what I’ve been trying so hard to do~! Akara you know hard daddy tries.’ lord help me if he refers to himself as daddy in the third person again I’m going to choke him out. 

Kaname sighs ever so slightly behind me, obviously expecting something a bit different. 

‘Akara I want you to behave, be nice to the people in the night class and do things with them—’

‘What exactly do I have to gain from that?’ I ask, scoffing at his pitiful request.

‘As the headmaster was saying,’ I turn my head to Kaname who started speaking. His low and gravelly tone scraping the back of my ears like a crisp chalkboard. ‘The headmaster and I have agreed. If you can be sociable with the night class and not cause any other problems, while keeping Zero under control, Zero Kiryu will not be transferred to the night class. We have also discussed that Toga Yagari will be replacing one of the teachers, mostly to keep an eye on you.’ 

My eyes widen with some sort of half shock, half doubt, mostly at the Yagari thing. I call BS on that.

‘So you’re saying Zero won’t be coming over if the night class stops pissing me off?’ Kaien sighs and shakes his head slightly, he knows I understood what he meant, I’m just riling up Kaname. 

‘Okay, deal.’ Kaien nods, and motions for me to stand up, probably to kick me out so he can  _ actually _ do work. I get out of the chair and start heading towards the door, thanking the headmaster for letting Zero not be tossed in a cage with those feral animals.

‘Get a good day’s sleep!’ the headmaster calls out to me as I close the door ever so politely for Kaname. 

‘Takuma’s party is tonight as well. I expect you’re attending.’ Shit, what? That’s tonight? Excuse me? 

‘Don’t expect me to be all cozy, I’m only going there to say happy birthday to Takuma.’ He looked at me and then turned his gaze away, basically saying “do what you want” in his stuck up way. Oh to punch that cocky little bastard in his ugly little rodent face. 

Our paths split thank god, and I head straight back to Zero. I told him about Takuma’s party and Kaname’s thing.

‘So basically, I am going to be nice for now.’

‘They’re asking you to babysit me so I don’t get put in the night class.’

‘I wouldn’t put it like that, but yeah.’

Zero groans, putting Bloody Rose back in his pocket after he probably spent all that time while I was away polishing it. 

‘I’m going to head back to class, I need to keep my eye on Yuki. what are you doing?’ Zero asks me as he stands up.

‘I’ll be here, I want to practice my, ~water bending~’ he smiles at me, and leaves me to it. 

I sit back down and collect the water, going back to my hectic ways.

***

I woke up to a startling sound, only to realise I had passed out and Zero had come looking for me. 

‘How did I know…’ he muttered as he kicked my foot, making me growl at him.

‘I didn’t realise how draining these abilities were okay?’ he scoffed and gave me a hand up. Just then a rustling sound came from above me. I looked to zero who was standing there, hands in pockets and not a care in the world.

‘Did you hear that?’ I asked, slightly on edge.

‘What do you think?’ Zero retorted, his eyebrows raised at me. I must be fucked beyond belief to be having auditory hallucinations. 

‘Okay, okay. Maybe I’m just paranoid.’ Zero tsked me. ‘Go get dressed for the party, I got called to the headmaster for something.’

Awe, so he does care.

I get up and head to my room in the sun dorm, trying to avoid any people that are awake. I don’t think I have the energy to come up with a convincing lie as to why I’m there. 

I get to the room and begin rifling through my closet, the possibilities are endless. I decided to go with a casual suit, and by casual I mean the one that makes me look like the hottest piece of ass. It was a black tux with a black turtleneck underneath, with black trousers. Yes, I like the colour black, I wonder if you can tell.

I had a leather belt with those chains that attach to the belt loop dangling from the side and a single silver chain under the jacket but on top of the turtle neck. Thank god for some of my old friends from the hunters forcing me to get piercings, because I put in a silver helix ring on my left ear, and two on my right ear, with the black obsidian ear piercings that covered my lobe. 

These were a gift from my dad, after the initial shock of me suddenly having more holes in my ears. He just came home with them out of the blue with little to no explanation, only saying that he thought they would look good on me. He was a strange and caring person that way. 

I felt a pang in my heart as I looked at them in the mirror, the memory of him still hurting. I finish up by attaching my sword to my belt and styling my hair, mostly just brushing out any dirt. 

I left the building by my window and dropped down on the ground where I was met with no other than Akatsuki and Aido who looked rather alive, compared to last time I saw him.

‘We’ve come to escort you to the party Lord Akara.’ Aido said through gritted teeth.

‘Oh my! How kind of you,’ I coyly reply, causing him to flinch at my tone. I sat towards them and sided next to Akatsuki, putting him in the middle between Aido and myself.

He didn’t seem too bothered about the whole situation, but I could tell he was feeling slightly unnerved being so close to me. It wasn’t the fear that was being attacked by me, more so him having to stop me if I had another go at Aido. 

As we walk I notice we aren’t heading to the night dorms, rather the main academy building. That’s when I spot Zero, Yuki and some random chick walk out of the front. I knew Yuki was going just to get some googly eyes on Kaname, but who the fuck is this? 

They spot us and immediately Zero and Yuki have their weapons out, the girl looked hesitant like she was rearing to attack but it was taking all her might to do absolutely not that. 

‘Woah, we were sent to escort you.’ Akatsuki puts his hands up in surrender, eyes wide. I couldn’t blame him, having a gun to the head usually makes one a bit more passive.

Yuki’s eyes widen and she pulls her rod back, but not fully putting it away. ‘Oh, sorry, Kain, Aido. Akara.’ she paused just before she said my name, obviously still a bit salty.

I look over to Zero, making eye contact with him. I wink and kiss the air towards him, smiling wide as his face goes bright red, hiding it behind a tsk and putting his gun away. 

‘Who’s this?’ Aido steps towards the turquoise-haired girl. She has an unfamiliar scent, something unlike humans or the vampires I’ve met, but there is one thing clear. The stench of blood was insurmountable. She must be a common vampire who somehow got in here.

‘Huh?’ Yuki turns to the new girl. ‘Oh this is Niko, she is a new night class student. We are bringing her to the dorm.’ The new girl bowed respectfully to us and went behind Zero, half cowering behind him. I looked back to mock my boyfriend when I caught her eye as she stared at me creepily. 

Zero saw where I was looking and in turn looked back, clicking his tongue as he was starting to get possessive over me again.

‘C’mon, we have things to do.’ He says, walking ahead of everyone else and coming to my side, pacing himself just in front of me so I don’t have the chance to embarrass him. Akatsuki and Aido go in front of Zero, and I step up to be side by side with Zero, casting him a flirty smile. 

‘So who exactly is at this party?’ I ask Akatsuki. To be frank I don’t know shit about vampire social interactions. What if we have to sacrifice a chicken or some shit?

‘Mostly vampires that have connections with the Ichijo family. Some of them are common vampires but the large majority are aristocrats. There are some celebrities too.’ Akatsuki explained, giving me some sort of clue that this birthday party was gonna be a boring, adult, snooze fest.

‘But it’s his birthday, shouldn’t he spend it with friends and classmates?’ classmates, do not say roaches Akara, you were told to be civil and I have half the mind that Aido is reporting everything I say back to that Kuran. 

‘Usually yes,’ Aido interjected, taking the lead. ‘But the Ichijo family is one of the most revered aristocratic families in the council. It’s more a political thing that I’m  _ sure _ you wouldn’t understand.’ god I thought I beat all of that disrespect out of him already. If it weren’t for my loyalty to Kaien I would have knocked these punks teeth out and finished the job right here.

‘Just try and socialise with some people and you’ll sink into the crowd, either they want Kaname-Sama or Takuma, there hasn’t been much news about you outside of the academy.’ Akatsuki said to me gently, looking back with a sympathetic smile. I’m going to get harassed by a bunch of mosquitos. Nice. 

‘Here we are,’ aido says as we reach the gate, from what I could see there was a whole lotta people here, a metric fuck tonne if you will. 

Aido and Kain side step without any warning, bowing for the others to go through first. I look at them with irritation, rolling my eyes and moving to the side, bowing begrudgingly. Especially for that vampire girl who thinks it’s okay to lay hands on my boyfriend, I also didn’t enjoy bowing for Yuki either.

‘You two are a bunch of pansy-ass pussies,’ I snarkily whisper, too quiet for anyone but us to hear. The blue chick motions for us to go ahead and you bet your ass I took that as my sign to get Zero and avoid everyone. 

Zero and I walk in, beelining straight to a corner where we can survey the party when I catch sight of Yuki going up to senor dickhead himself, Kaname Kuran after greeting Takuma. I sigh, about to walk after her when zero puts his hand on my chest, going instead.

God, I love that boy. 

I look over the party, watch as eyes lay on either me or Kaname. There was an eerie aura coming from these leeches. I try to look as intimidating as possible so that people get away from me when Takuma slides up right next to myself. 

‘Fun party huh.’ he said flatly, obviously not having fun.

‘I couldn’t have said it any better, I’m having a blast.’ I return with the same tone. ‘Uh, sorry.’ I say as I realise that this is his birthday party.

‘Happy birthday man.’ I raise my arm and grab his neck brotherly, us both having about as close to the same experience you could get at a monster fest. 

‘—Is Takuma Ichijo friends with another pureblood?—’

‘—I have never seen that pureblood before—’

‘—That boy looks like the late lord Uri—’

‘So much for the crowds not paying attention to me…’ I mutter to myself. Takuma looks at me with a questioning gaze. I shrug, telling him it's what Akatsuki said to me.

‘Well, it’s better than getting three different marriage proposals already.’ I laugh and turn to him, that look of humorous disbelief written all over me.

‘Wow! Look at you, what a ladies man.’ I chuckle. A server came around with a tray of blood tablet water, bubbly piss I like to call it.

I took a swig and cringed at the taste, reminding me of the time I took a shot of vodka from my parents’ liquor cabinet. I think I brushed my teeth seven times that night. 

‘Did you get anything good at least?’ I say as I draw the glass away from my mouth, the bitter taste making me sound weird as my mouth curls up.

‘I think I got enough socks to feed a village.’ he took a swig from his glass, the most serious look on his face. I burst out laughing, doubling over in fits as my stomach started hurting.

‘Takuma I’m serious when I say you should pursue a career in comedy man.’ He made a face at that remark and continued sipping on the food dyed, bubbly piss juice.

‘I’m going to get some food, want anything?’ I shake my head and he walks over, just in time for Zero to point his gun at mother fucking Kaname Kuran. Babe, we are literally surrounded by the losers goonies, don’t do that.

Serien does her normal thing of appearing out of thin air, but Kaname shoos her away. That was when I decided I should actually try to listen in on their conversation. 

‘A type of Level E whose body rejects the blood tablets.’ He mumbles, slyly glancing to Zero. I growl and put down my cup when I remember Kaien’s famous worlds. “Don’t cause any more problems and Zero will not be transferred.” so all I can do is loath him from the sidelines. Great...

Suddenly the smell of blood fills the room and my gaze shifts to a Senri Shiki, halfway molesting poor Takuma. My gaze then follows Zero running away followed by Yuki not a minute later. I would run after Zero but I want to see what the hell Kaname is getting at, and the rest of them too.

That’s when I feel another hot stare of someone looking at me. I shifted my eyes to see that blue-haired girl glance at me. Creep. I look over and try to listen in on what she was saying.

“So he is like royalty,” she said “It would seem things are getting more interesting.” something then happened, something I couldn’t see but it caused one hell of a reaction from the night class. 

“W-What are you?” Ruka said. My eyes looked to her and I saw genuine fear in her face from across the crowd. Something wasn’t right. 

“I  _ am _ royalty.” the turquoise-haired girl spoke.

Uhm bitch. No, the fuck you not.

I sigh and put down my glass, using the energy I had to teleport to wherever Zero was. Suddenly I was beside a pool, Yuki and Zero in the water and I see… 

Yagari, holding a shotgun at them. 

My body moves before my mind has even a second to think, pushing up Yagari’s shotgun as he squeezed the trigger, the bullet firing. 

He growled as his eyes met mine. ‘You—’ He hits me with the back of the shotgun which takes me by surprise, causing me to lose my grip.

He rears the gun back to point at Zero but this time I was prepared. I snatched it out of his hands with sheer brute force, crushing the metal of the barrels as I grip it, perhaps too tightly. 

‘Yagari how could you hit your favourite student.’ I say, malice poisoning my words. 


	17. Chapter 17

‘Didn’t I say something about no violence on school property!’ A familiar voice yells. The gun was ripped out of my hands by Yagari and Kaien came over in a frantic sprint, spewing things about safety and blah blah blah. 

Yuki and Zero get out of the pool after Kaien lectures Yagari about keeping a girl in a freezing pool on a chilly autumn night. I actually hadn’t noticed how cold it was getting in the night already. Vampire temperature resistance maybe?

I go over to Zero who of course slaps my hand away when I try to ruffle his hair, but still graciously accepts my blazer coat to warm him up. 

Am I missing something here because when the fresh titty fuck did Yagari come to this school?

The headmaster takes Yuki off to warm her up and I was just about to take Zero to the spare room in the moon dorm when Yagari speaks up.

‘You, Pureblood, is awfully chummy with my student. Say, you look rather familiar.’ he thought I meant Zero when I talked about his favourite student getting hit. Ouch. 

‘Yeah dumbass, that’s because I am familiar. I wasn’t talking about Zero,’ I look down at Zero, whose shoulder was bleeding at a worryingly fast rate. ‘Though you really did hit him Jesus.’ I muttered to myself.

He stayed silent for a second until the lightbulb went off in that thick skull of his. ‘Akara! Wouldn’t have pegged you for the bloodsucker kind.’ I smiled sarcastically and slung Zero’s shoulder over mine. I swear to god if these geezer does not let me administer first aid I’m going to throw Zero  _ at _ him. 

He stepped to the side as I walked past him, eyeing me intently as I glared at him. ‘I think it's time you and I talked.’ he remarked.

I walked away, leading Zero into the night dorms, following the hallway until I found it, my chocolate storehouse. I completely forgot about it not going to lie. 

I push any chocolates off the bed and sit Zero on it, easily slinging him over my shoulder. I pulled off my turtle neck shirt and scratched my nails into the side of my neck, leaning into Zero.

‘Drink.’ I beckon him. I didn’t have to say it again for Zero to bite into my skin, taking deep long breaths as he drew blood hastily.

By the time Zero finished I swear he had drunk the worth of three Olympic swimming pools. The thing about being a pureblood is that the blood just keeps coming. I’m like the chocolate fondue of blood. 

That’s when the door opened and who do you fucking know, that turquoise-haired mother fucker. 

‘Oh…’ she said, standing stiff at the door.

I glare at her. ‘What? What do you want?!’ I growl. She stands up straight, standing her ground against me.

‘This is my room, and you’ve ruined my only bed.’ she states, annoyance in her voice. She gripped her bag tighter on her back, obviously not leaving.

‘Well then, if this is your room can you be useful and get some medical supplies from the bathroom. Stop standing around.’ I point to the bathroom. She moves over there, obviously understanding the severity of the situation, but being a serious five-year-old about it. 

‘Watch yourself,’ she glares at me from the corner of her eye, ‘I bite too.’

‘I seriously don’t have time for this. My boyfriend is seriously injured and I’m trying to help him while you’re throwing a temper tantrum like a spoiled brat.’ I mutter angrily under my breath as I take the stitching needle and thread out of the medkit. I am so glad I read that stupid manual on the dorms now. The girl said something but I simply ignored it. I have better things to do with my time, like not let Zero bleed out and die.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Zero with concern.

Hands. Off. My. Mother. Fucking. Man. Bitch. 

‘Zero, this is going to hurt, I’m only telling you because you’re a little pussy who can’t handle pain.’ My perfect technique for getting people to not flinch while stitching them. Hurt their ego.

I stick the needle in and out as quick as I can, closing up the wound so my pureblood blood can fix him.

‘Oi, shove over. You are shit at this.’ The girl snatches the needle from my hand and shoves me over. 

This bitch.

She worked quickly, obviously, she had done it multiple times. Probably stitching her dead victims back together or something. I look at her with the most penetrating gaze, waiting for her to fuck up so I can get her mother fucking hands, off my mother fucking boyfriend. 

‘Done.’ She mutters, wrapping up the thread and putting the needle in the bin. That is a full-on biohazard now. 

She wanders over to her bag and rummages around in it. 

‘So what’s your name anyway.’ I ask, snapping my eyes up to the girl.

‘Huh?’ She looked up from whatever she was fiddling with from her backpack. 

‘What’s your name?’

‘Niko K. I already know you’re Akara and that’s Zero.’ She said flatly, obviously wanting me out.

‘Well thank you Niko K for helping me potentially save this fucking idiots life.’ She looked taken aback by my gratitude, definitely not expecting it.

‘You’re welcome?’

We spent maybe ten minutes sitting in silence as I tended to Zero, fussing over him like a mother. 

‘What’s with the chocolate?’ She asked, holding one of the boxes open. 

‘Valentines. Take some if you want, I’m not going to be eating all of it any time soon.’ She grabbed a couple of boxes and chucked them onto the bedside table. I seriously cannot be bothered moving all that into my room with Zero. At this point, she can take the whole lot.

I go into the bathroom to wash up the blood off me, not minding the conversation between Niko and Zero from beyond the door, I’m tired from all that blood being taken out of me. I look to see that Niko had bandaged Zero’s shoulder up, not that well wrapped but it will definitely

do for now.

‘Alright Zero, let’s get you home.’ I say as I come out, my shirt back on and suit jacket tied around my waist. Niko looked at me gratefully for not being half-naked. 

‘I’m so fucking tired.’ Zero grumbled. I went to his side and slung his good shoulder over mine, helping him up.

‘You’re preaching to the choir.’ I mumble back, trying my best not to move his other shoulder.

At the door, I looked back to Niko, who was staring at us with a strange look on her face, not really looking at our eyes. 

‘Oh, and Niko,’ her gaze snapped up to meet my hardened glare. ‘Thank you for your help but come near me or my boyfriend and I will kill you, vampire.’

Before I could hear what she said I used the last remaining bit of strength I had to teleport Zero and I back to our room. 

Zero flopped onto the bed, and it took all the effort in me to go to our closets and get up proper sleeping attire. I grabbed just a shirt and boxers, as usual, this shirt nowhere near as big, and got a pair of track pants for zero. I didn’t want him wearing a shirt tonight, which usually has a different meaning but I was just scared it might put too much pressure on the healing area.

I helped him get changed, taking off the rest of his wet shirt and his sopping wet pants, getting him changed like a little child. It felt so wrong. I was blushing the entire time. I crawled into bed next to him, and pulled him into me, finally getting used to the different change in our relationship dynamic.

He struggled in my grip, being a bit tsundere about all the affection, but calmed down and actually snuggled up into my chest. Big spoon things. 

‘I love you.’ I whispered to him just before sleep finally came and took me. 

***

I wake up to Zero somehow still in bed and realise the sun hasn't even risen yet. I would put the time between 4-6 am. Maybe I woke up earlier than that but I feel too well-rested. 

I looked down to Zero, only his hair visible as his face was burrowed into my chest. A small smile appeared on my face, looking at how cute he was when he wasn’t permanently bitch faced (though that’s cute too).

The roles are so reversed in our relationship and I have no idea if it’s because I’m taller or just overall much more aggressive macho boyfriend. I would say both. 

Our relationship I realise just then may seem like a total nuclear war with each other to any outsider. I mean our normal conversations are purely just roasting the ever-loving shit out of each other, but we know it’s in the most loving way possible.

Maybe that’s why no one really knows we’re a thing, they probably think we hate each other. Either that or one is too good for the other. But I know Zero, better than anyone could ever know Zero. 

Even if he was to fall in love with someone else, make a new best friend or something, he’s just… different. I’ve seen it with so many. 

He never opened up to Yuki, hell she still doesn’t know he had a brother. My friends and Zero were… friendly with each other, but he would have never been around them if it weren’t for me. I always tried to get him to socialize though. Throwing him in situations where he had to at least stop being such a grouch to others, but… he never did form a real relationship with anyone.

I’m worried about him, especially after all this. I’m worried that if I get killed, he will be alone for the rest of his life.

I’m worried that he might just shoot himself in the head if he spirals again. 

I’m worried that I’m not enough to keep him away from the edge.

I lifted my hand and rested it on the back of his head, holding him close to me. I’m overthinking things, like fucking usual. Oh for there to be an off switch.

I honestly think that if anyone could get even a sliver out of Zero, somehow make friends with him or at least… get him to talk, I wouldn’t even care who it was, I would owe them the entire world. 

Zero doesn’t show it, but I’m scared of how dependent on me he is becoming, to be there with him. And I think he knows it too. 

I could taste those thoughts, the feelings he had about running away, from the academy, from me, from everything because he doesn’t want to be a burden anymore. 

Yeah, I’m pretty fucking annoying right now, going on a full monologue about how worried I am for the love of my life and how there’s “nothing I can do.” I wholeheartedly agree. 

But Zero isn’t well, he hasn’t been for a long time. 

Hah, if that new girl Niko became friends with Zero, considering how much she wanted to be around him, I would probably serve my liver to her on a silver platter. 

I actually haven’t tested the theory on if vampires get the same nutrition from eating someone, rather than drinking them. 

Amongst everything, I would still be grateful for that annoying bitch, Niko, to get through this idiot's thick skull. They did seem to have a good conversation going on about people trying to kill them.

Maybe a vampire on his level is what he needs. 

Not some aristocrat or pureblood telling him what to do, but someone he viewed, even subconsciously on an instinctual level, as an equal. 

I fall back asleep to the thought of what Zero would be like if he actually had friends. 

***

I woke up again, this time there was no Zero, and the sun was definitely high above my head. 

Jesus fucking christ on a pixie stick, how heavily do I sleep???

That’s when the door opened and who do you fucking know, that turquoise-haired mother fucker.


	18. Chapter 18

This time it was nearing the end of day time and I actually had to get my butt out of bed. To be perfectly candid I am nervous to go to class. After telling the night class how it is and then getting an order to be nice “or else”, I’m not perfectly sure I’m not gonna get Kennedy'd. 

Thankfully after what my uniform had gone through, the headmaster had given a spare set to Zero to pass to me, which zero just chucked on the floor. On my side of the room of course.

I showered and put said uniform on, walking out without checking the time. I could be one hour early, which does give me plenty of time to browse the TV.

I walked out of my room and down the winding hallways. The day class dorm is so… normal compared to the night class dorm. That when I walked out into the lounge area to who more than my extremely human best friends.

They gasp as they see me, I haven’t completely woken up so my reaction was a meer gaze over to them. 

I watched them and saw that they weren’t reacting like they normally did. Their gazes were dark, and they seemed hesitant to come near me. 

‘We know it’s you Akara.’ Neji spoke, softly.

My eyes widened. How could they possibly know? That’s when I remember the bushes rustled when I was making my grand speech on killing the night class. They couldn’t have, could they…

‘We saw you, we saw you outside the night class, covered in blood and screaming at them that they were vampires and you would kill them. Kaname said your name! You said your name!’ Mary began to yell, her face going red from the anger.

‘What do you mean vampires, why do you look so different?’ Neji muttered, her gaze unable to meet mine. ‘Who are you?’

I sighed. The cats out of the bag. They saw me, the real me and now they know everything. 

So much for surfing the TV.

‘Come, sit.’ I say, walking over to the couches, sitting down and patting the ones beside me. They walk over with hesitation but sat down.

‘There are things… things in this world you might not understand, but I’ll try to explain.’ I said, my eyes resting on them softly. 

I did the best explanation I could. I told them from start to finish about first, vampires. How they’re real, how they work and that that was what the night class was. I then told them about the hunters. Humans infused with a tiny drop of vampire blood, and how there's a big organisation that controls the hunters.

Then I told them about me. How I was born to a family of purebloods but was attacked by another, who was seeking power, and that my dad sacrificed his life to save mine. I told them about how I was adopted by the hunters, and how I was raised, alongside Zero and his family as well. 

I told them that my parents didn't die in a car accident like Kaien had told them, that they were slaughtered by Shizuka and that she woke up my purebloodedness. They stared at me, dazed by the amount of information I was telling them.

I then told them about how I went under my original name because I didn't want them to know what I had become.

‘I’m sorry.’ I whispered, my face twisted as I tried to hold back the tears. 

Neji spoke. ‘But then, with the night class, what we saw—’ 

‘What you saw was me being a hunter. All my life I’ve been taught that vampires are parasites to the world and its true. They're not safe, and they may never well be.’

I looked down at my hands, fidgeting with my fingernails. ‘I just want to protect you.’ I say under my breath. 

‘So the letter…?’ Mary started, not even having to finish her sentence. 

‘I didn’t want you guys to worry.’

‘Baka! Of course, we worried!’ Mary punched me in the shoulder. ‘But you're back, and that's what matters now.’ she mumbled.

I smiled. 

‘Can we please hug now?’ Neji asked. Mary and I burst into laughter and I leaned over, pulling the two girls into a large hug, gripping them tightly. It was as if a huge burden was lifted off my shoulder. Lying to these two sucked and I’m glad it’s over now.

‘Can I please ask you for a favour?’ I say, pulling back from the hug a little.

‘Anything.’ Mary answered.

‘Don’t tell anyone in the day class who I am, please. It might be a bit, a lot more difficult to explain.’

‘Of course, pinky promise.’ Neji said, holding up her pinky finger. I grinned and wrapped my pinky around hers.

‘I have to go to class, but I’ll see you around?’ they both nod. I walk out and to the building.

Surprise, I'm still early. 

I walk in to see Hanabusa and Akatsuki sitting opposite each other, surfing the TV. “we all share one brain cell...” I thought to myself.

They look over at me, apprehension was written all over Hanabusa’s face, and… well nothing from Akatsuki to be honest.

I slid into the chair that was at the head of the area, directly facing the TV. 

‘You look like shit.’ Akatsuki said to me, his eyes slowly turning to me. 

‘I’m not a mirror, Kain,’ I mumble. Aido snorted but quickly returned to looking halfway scared of me.

‘He’s back.’ Akatsuki flatly hurrahed. I smile sarcastically to him and look over to Aido, who looked even more than uncomfortable. 

‘Look, Hanabusa,’ I said, grabbing his attention off of the weird variety show on the TV. ‘I’m sorry.’ his eyes widened, not expecting to hear that in the slightest.

A more comfortable silence settled between us. I may want to stick my handy dandy sword into the chest of every living being in this building, but some of them were okay. I can admit, I may have overreacted with Hanabusa, but the guy deserved for being a complete creep with Yuki. 

The night class began shuffling in, making me all the more painfully aware of how isolated I was from this class. They all stood around me, but kept their distance, eyeing the sword on my side. 

‘Hi, Akara-san.’ A voice from behind me spoke. I stood up out of the chair to see Takuma’s face. 

‘Hey, Taku-san. Tough crowd huh.’ I say, indicating to the vampires around me.

‘I would expect that when they’re all terrified you’re going to go into another homicidal rage. Are you getting any help for that?’ He’s too pure to have an agenda so I’m simply going to believe that Takuma thinks hunters get free counselling. 

‘Working on it.’ 

I stand next to him, my hands deep in my pockets and about the most dead stare in my eyes.

‘You know, you don’t look all the greatest. Didn’t sleep?’

‘I've been getting that a lot lately.’ I sigh. At least now I know I'm an ugly crier. I could feel how puffy my eyes were, and that my face was flushed still. I did try not to cry just before, but when your two best friends are bawling their eyes out, it has a bit of a domino effect. 

Kaname finally walks out, probably after wanking and we head off to class. Takuma, Kaname and I at the front, though Kaname did lead.

I watched the crowd as we walked past, people screaming out Zuru-nyaa as I made eye contact with them. I do have to admit, somewhere deep in my heart, it did make me feel better.

I heard something happen behind me, looking over my shoulder to see Niko getting attacked by the day class. I may dislike her, being a vampire or some half breed and all, but I wouldn’t wish getting attacked by those psycho’s on my worst enemy.

Scratch that no I would, it would be the perfect way to kill someone.

We finally make it to class and I grab a seat at the front, Takuma obviously following Kaname, and Akatsuki following Aido, who understandably didn’t want to be near me. 

‘The half-breed isn’t here.’ Ruka says. I look around and realise she was talking about that blue-haired girl. Why in god’s name does everyone refer to her as a half breed.

The teacher walked in and who is it but Yagari. Suddenly, a knife shot down to where he stood and Niko walked in, just barely missing getting hit. 

‘Watch where you throw your toys, lowlife.’ she growled. Apparently, she must hate the night class as much as I do because all the common vampire’s I know are huge suck-ups to the level B’s and A’s, at least that’s what I saw at that party. One thing we have in common. 

‘Kaname Kuran.’

‘Present.’

‘Hanabusa Aido.’

‘Here.’ 

Aido is not sounding very respectful to his sensei. Tsk tsk. 

‘Zuruya Uri?’ Yagari looked around the classroom, obviously recognising the last name but confused. 

‘That’s me.’ I say darkly, faintly aware of Niko losing her shit somewhere in the crowd behind me. Thanks, kick a guy when he’s down, will you? 

Yagari smiles with faint amusement at me. 

‘What is up with Akara?’ I hear Niko ask someone behind me.

‘He beat up Hanabusa so he’s on everyone's bad side at the moment.’ Akatsuki whispers back. Way to underplay it, Kain, I’m pretty sure there were a couple more things than that.

‘I mean who wouldn’t want to beat up Aido?’ she whispers back. I chuckled at that. 

‘Akatsuki Kain.’

‘Here.’

‘Niko K . . . ?’

‘That’s me.’ I look back to see her sitting next to Akatsuki. First, you try to get handsy with my man and now you’re stealing my friends? God, I want to punch her.

‘Ruka Souen.’

‘Present.’

Wow, what a posh name for a posh bitch. 

‘I will be replacing your literature teacher, for now, I’m Yagari Toga. Nice meeting you, vampires.’ Yagari looks around the class, faint amusement written on his face.

I knew Kaien was going to make Yagari my teacher, but this was fucking quick. I mean points for effectiveness.

I sat through class, barely listening as Yagari droned on about things I've already heard before. He has literally taught me all this before. I mean it has to get boring reciting the same thing over and over again. 

Finally class ended, probably the only highlight of today so far. It is three am so there hasn’t been much of a day anyway. 

‘Zuruya Uri.’ Yagari said, asking me to stay back. 

‘You don't need to call me by that, they already know.’ I say. I was half expecting to get lectured by Ruka again, but they must have figured that since I was/am a hunter, we already were familiar with each other.

‘So, you mind filling me in on how my favourite student turned into my least favourite thing?’

I look at him with a “seriously” type look and walked over to the front where he stood. 

‘So turns out, the kid mom and dad adopted was a pureblood turned human. Crazy.’ he snorts and sits down in the chair carefreely.

‘Why did you shoot Zero?’ I ask him. I’m assuming this is like a 20 questions thing where you take turns.

‘Because I thought he turned into a level E, obviously someone has been keeping him at bay.’ he narrowed his eyes at me, accusingly.

‘Barely,’ 

‘I can see that.’ Oh to punch you in your ugly rodent face. Sadly that breaches my contract with Kaien to explicitly “not incite violence” so I can’t.

‘Can I go now or are you going to shoot me too?’

‘Actually, I called you down because I have a mission from the association for you.’

‘Wow, forgot about them.’

‘You shouldn’t, they’re keen to get their hands on you again, they know what you are now.’

‘Whose fault is that?’ He shrugged like he wasn’t the one who told them absolutely everything like the little bitch boy he is.

‘Tomorrow—’

‘Later today you mean.’ 

‘Later today,’ he said, looking at me with complete and utter annoyance. ‘You are going to hunt down a den of level E’s. We’ve tracked them up until now.’ he said, handing me a case file. It reeked of cigarettes. Wonder whose…

‘Your job is to kill them all.’

‘By myself?’ he looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

‘Yes, by yourself. The Hunter association wants you to prove you can still be useful to them.’

‘Wow, I feel so loved.’

He stood up and pulled out, what do you know, a cigarette. ‘No smoking idiot.’ I say, pinching the air to make the moisture condense enough in one area to put it out.

‘Just get it done.’ he threw the cigarette out of his mouth, onto the floor, of a school building, where people learn. Wait till Kaien hears about this, tough guy.

I picked it up and crushed it in my hands, holding the ash in my palm and blowing it into his tv ad hair. Does he use a conditioner? 


	19. Chapter 19

‘Seriously?’ he growled, his veins popping in his forehead. I smile ever so innocently and took both me and the file out the door when I spotted Yuki, waiting patiently. She was looking around, confused.

I look at her equally confused as she meets my eyes. ‘Sorry, Niko K was here just before but she just vanished. I thought she wanted to talk to you…’ she trailed off.

I look around and listen, seeing an open window and hearing the rustling. I put two and two together and realised she dipped, obviously only listening to what was being said. She had heard that Yuki didn’t have, vampires, do. 

Yuki on the other hand, well it's anyone's guess. Maybe she has the hots for Yagari. I shivered at that thought and walked out. I may as well do it now, I’m still wired from the amount of sleep I’ve had.

Heading out the building, I walked back to the sun dorm, knowing that if I want full mobility I can’t possibly stay in this stuffy uniform. 

‘. . .hey Zero~’ I called out as I opened the door, slipping off my shoes and placing them in the shoe cabinet. 

‘Mmm.’ Zero very perfectly articulated. I went over to him and bent down to kiss his forehead, pulling the covers up on him, all the while avoiding him swatting my hands away. A glorified baby.

I went to the closet, taking off the uniform I had somehow avoided getting ruined. 

‘Is that for me?’ Zero said with the most subtle hint of a flirting tone. I turn around and see him sitting up slightly in bed, his eyes looking me up and down.

I looked at him with confusion, I wasn't holding anything? Oh… oh, he means my lack of clothing right now.

‘I wish…’ I breathed out, shuffling through to find my clothes. 

He huffed and an audible plonk back down into the bed. ‘Hunters have you on errand duty?’

‘That would be the one.’ I finally managed to find all my clothes, putting on everything and of course strapping my sword to my belt. ‘Do you want to come along?’ I ask him, putting my gloves on. I hate scrubbing blood out from under my fingernails.

‘No.’ 

‘Why not?’ I asked childishly.

‘The order wasn’t for me. I’m sure I'll have my own soon.’ he mumbled from his face being stuffed into a pillow.

I tried. I went over to his side and sat down on the bed, looking down at him, and he looked up at me.

I was just about to get up when his hand wrapped around my arm. ‘You're not even going to say goodbye?’

I rolled my eyes and laughed. ‘Since when did you get so soft?’

‘Since when did you get so irritating?’ touche. 

‘Alright jeez.’ I leaned down and planted a soft lip on his lips, immediately he grabbed me and pulled me down on top of him. I narrowly missed hitting him in the head thanks to my fast reflexes.

He held my face and kissed me harshly like he couldn’t get enough of me. flattering, I know. I stopped struggling against his grip and melted down into his touch. Properly positioning myself, the bedsheets sprawled on the ground, and zero grabbing me as his life depended on it. It could only be one thing. He's menstruating. 

Reverse menstruating. 

Y’know.

That-

That thing.

That vampires do.

The *makes biting a corn cob motion.*

I'm not in the mood. 

I move Zero’s hands off my head and push them down into the bedsheets, pinning his wrists down, kissing him deeper and deeper with each breath. 

I pull away after a lifetime and smirk at him

‘I need to go.’ he rolled his eyes. I lean down and give him one more peck before getting up, adjusting my belt and swinging myself off the bed to head out.

‘Goodbye~’ i say to him, looking over at him as he pulls the blanket off the floor and throwing it over himself. That when I see a shadow move far away in the distance, and realise the blinds were open.

Someone was seriously not watching my make out with my boyfriend right? Well, you can't see anything anyway. The bedhead is way too tall. Even sitting fully upright on the bed, your head doesn't peak over it at all, so whoever was watching saw, zero drag me onto the bed, vanish and then reappear. 

I'm sure their imagination made them think much more than what just happened, happened. 

Zero looked at me strangely as I stood there but I shook it off and finally left, heading out to town. Before I go find the den I need to actually read the file, and I need coffee. I'm sure coffee won’t do anything for me anymore but I have it before every case at my favourite overnight coffee shop. It's a good luck charm.

The coffee shop itself is actually a cover for the hunters to do hunter things at night and get prepped for night missions but let me tell you, it’s an ingenious idea regardless of the fact.

I walk in and meet the eyes of many different weapons pointed at me, all with varying degrees of terror. ‘Uh, hi.’ you would think I just walked into a midwestern saloon where they served alcohol, but the atmosphere of this place is actually very serene. During the day it’s mostly students in here studying since the place has wifi. 

‘What's a pureblood like you doing in a place like this?’ a big, gruff guy said, I faintly remember his name being Shawn, or however you would spell it. Shaun, Sean, green bean—

‘Chill, I’m here on official business.’ I said, pushing the barrel away from my head and sat down at one of the tables.

‘What's a pureblood—’ 

‘I am literally Akara Enzaki. Could you dipshits put your weapons down so I can read over my case file and sip on my coffee?’ their eyes widened a fraction, and slowly but surely they all dropped their weapons. 

There are three things I know that they know. One, my parents were killed by Shizuka on a mission, right in front of my eyes. Two, I was actually a pureblood the entire time but turned into a human, which I’ve now magically unturned. Three, they’ve all watched me grow up. Most of the people in here babysat me a couple of times. Some taught me, others went on missions with me. 

All in all, the reputation I’ve garnered should not let me down, even if I’m the one thing I know we all despise. Okay maybe not, but it's a 60/40 percent chance.

‘Akara…’ the man whispered under his breath. He neared me and I instinctively closed my eyes as his hand reached out. But instead of punching me, his hand rested on my shoulder.

He bent down to meet eye level with me. Did I mention I am extremely uncomfortable right now? Hunters are like the only authority I actually respect.

‘Gods I’m so sorry.’ he said, his eyes going soft, the deep hazel dancing in the warm, low light. 

‘Yeah me too, sorry about before.’ A woman said, coming over to my side. Suddenly, it was as if the whole shop was mobbing me. All the familiar faces swarmed around me. Thank god for that 60%.

Shawn spoke. ‘After you dropped off the radar when your parents died—’

‘We all just assumed you had been killed too.’ an older man said, his hair pure white like mine.

They all murmured in agreement. The headmaster never told the association I was at school?

‘We just wanted you to know we held a funeral for your parents…’ the same woman trailed off.

‘And you.’ a younger man said.

‘Oh.’ I never even thought about a funeral. It feels like so long ago when they died that I kinda just… forgot. They looked at me sympathetically, one woman even holding my hands. ‘I didn’t even– I hadn't… when?’ I choked out.

My face felt hot. My hands felt numb. I want to cry, but I can’t, it won’t come out. 

‘Two weeks ago.’ Shawn mumbled.

I finally broke down. Tears poured down my face, and choked sobs escaped my lips. I put my head in my arms on the table and cried, harder than I ever had. The world around me drowned out, the people holding me, patting me melted into the background. 

I felt so lost, so hurt. 

Then a voice broke through to me, making me lift my head to see who spoke. It was my teacher. The woman who had been there for me the most outside of my family. She had something in her hands.

‘Akara, your parents left this to you. They wanted you to have it.’ she put it on a table. A box, wrapped in plain brown wrapping paper. My name, written on the top. My mother’s handwriting. 

I looked around to see everyone’s eyes on me and the box. Slowly I brought it to me, sitting up properly in my chair. I peeled off the tape holding the sides down, not even daring to rip the paper. 

Out slide a wooden box with a letter on top. I unfolded the letter first and began to read.

“Dear Akara, our loving son. I’m sure if you are reading this, it means your father and I have passed away. Don't worry, I’m sure it was bound to happen.

Inside this box is something your father and I have wanted to give you, ever since you arrived in my arms, but first, we need to tell you something.

Akara I didn’t give birth to you. You were left, an infant barely passed two years old, on the doorstep of the hunter’s association the night two pureblood vampires were killed. 

We never wanted to assume anything but we knew what kind of power those purebloods had. 

Your parents were really Rias and Tadano Uri.

We still loved you though, no matter what. Never forget that. We always loved you because you are our son. 

Akara, inside this box, is many things, but the one thing we wanted to give to you is also inside here. 

For final words?

Your father would agree, all we want to say is, I love you pumpkin and we knew about you and Zero, the entire time. Come on we’re not blind or deaf.

We fully support you, even from the afterlife. Marry that boy, he’s a good cook like you. We need more cooks in the family, heaven knows I wasn’t a good chef by any means, no matter what your father said about loving my cooking. 

We love you Akara.

Sa-yo-na-ra.”

I wiped the tears from my eyes and folded the note back up, pulling the box close to me. I was hesitant to open it. Opening it made it real. I don't know if I’m ready for it.

‘Take your time Akara.’ the woman said to me, cupping my cheek with her right hand.

I breathe in deeply and open it, unlatching it looking inside. There was paperwork, a lot of paperwork. The box was huge so I expected there to be many things in here. 

I glanced over and saw the titles of some, the house, the property, personal belongings, insurance claims. Everything you could think of. This box was a will. Their will.

That's when I spot something glint in the light, hidden under the paperwork. I push the paper aside and see it. 

‘No way.’ I exhaled.

I picked it up, holding my breath in anticipation. It was the rest of the set that came with my sword. Two knives, with the same carvings on them. 

These knives were said to have been lost centuries ago. How could they have them?

The electricity on the blade danced in my hands but didn’t hurt me. Just like my sword.

‘Those weapons you have, they were made for vampires to use them.’ the woman said.

I snapped up to meet her gaze. ‘What do you mean?’

She smiled, looking deeper into my eyes. ‘My dear, back before anyone of us was born, the hunters were made up of not just humans infused with vampire blood, but humans turned by vampires and then scorned. Many level C’s ended up with us, and with that, they had to have weapons made for them.’

‘It's one of the last out there. All the others were either destroyed, lost, or in the hands of vampires who procured them.’ I turn around to the old man talking.

‘So they knew, all along?’

‘We all suspected.’ the woman said. Her hands came back to mine.

‘But I was a vampire—’

‘You were a strong young man.’ she said, cutting me off of my self wallowing.

‘Alright let's give the man some space, he still has a mission to do.’


	20. Chapter 20

After about half an hour, I had finally understood the file enough to get a good idea where it was. On the edge of town most definitely, somewhere where there would be many old buildings. 

‘Hey Shawn, you gonna be in for the night?’ he looked at me and nodded. 

‘Can I ask you to keep this with you?’ I handed him the box and letter. He agreed without any hesitation, putting it on the chair beside him. 

‘Thanks,’ I say. ‘I'll be back soon, half an hour I promise.’

Finally, I exited the cafe and headed to where I knew the vampire den had to be. It was the only place that made sense.

Beelining to the edge of town I make my way to the place. I look around at the mostly empty farm, eerie silence filling the air. That's when I smell it. The irrefutable smell of blood. 

Bingo.

I jump over the barbed fence and make my way down to the barn, the smell getting stronger with each step. Suddenly I heard a snarling from the side, and before I knew it, multiple level E’s were on me.

I jumped back and drew the two blades, stabbing at either side of me. It got the two vampires, and they fell to dust in an instant.

Two down, fuck more to go.

I started running, making it all the way to the barn where I slammed open the doors. Vampires from every angle stared down at me. They didn’t attack.

Instead, they cowered from me. Their bright red eyes staring at me with terror. 

I walk in slowly, confused as to why none of them was making a move. That's when I realised. I smiled darkly and put my knives back into my belt. 

‘Hello.’ I say. They all knelt in unison, dipping their heads. They don't see me as a hunter, they see me as their leader. A pureblood.

I look around the room with a sort of glee on my face. They were all scum and I am going to have myself a little fun.

‘You.’ I say, my eyes landing on what used to be a young girl. ‘Come here.’ I beckoned her over with my finger. She came slowly, tentative in her step.

‘Take this.’ I passed her one of my daggers, a dangerous flicker in my eye. She grasps it, the blue lightning dancing on her hand playfully.

‘Skin yourself.’ I say, a shadow casting across my eyes.

‘What?’ she cried out, looking at the blade then back at me.

‘You heard me,’ I stepped closer to her, my eyes flashing red, and a cruel smile curling my lips. ‘Skin yourself.’ 

She protested against it but her hands were moving on their own. I watched with amusement and she drew the blade to her opposite shoulder and began slicing off her skin, whimpering. As each slice falls off her, it turns to dust.

She looked up at me, tears in her eyes, her mouth unable to move.

‘More.’

The blade dug into her skin again and took off another chunk, then another chunk. ‘Stop, stop doing this to me!’ she cried out.

‘More!’ I yelled, excitement on the tip of my tongue.

She moved from her arm, completely bare of flesh and moved to her other arm, the blade almost unable to be held in that hand. She stripped herself, peeling away with my knife. I watched, the sight keeping me on the edge of my seat. 

She collapsed to the floor, unable to stop herself from continuing. I squatted down to get a better view. Her eyes shakily looked up to mine, her mouth curving. ‘P-please…’ she begged.

‘More.’ I neared her face, the sudden darkness of my tone causing her to yelp. The blade neared her face, the rest of her body cut off in a heaping pile of flesh and muscle. 

She screamed out again as she dragged the blade down her cheek, scraping her skin away, more and more. I couldn't get enough. 

That's when the blade dropped. She died. The rest of her turned to dust.

Great.

I look up angrily and point to the next vampire nearest to me, using my powers as a pureblood to force it over where the girl once was. One of the reasons why purebloods are as revered as they are. They can any vampire under them in the class system to do anything they want.

Anything.

‘Stay still.’ I ordered the vampire, his whimpering barely registering in my ears. I bring my hands up, nearing him. Water was forming in my hands. It circled the room as more and more gathered around us, more than I had ever conducted before.

I grin villainously and take out a tiny portion of that water and manipulate it into a needle. 

‘Keep your eyes open.’ I ordered him. His eyes stayed open, filled with horror. 

‘I've always wondered what would happen if you stuck a needle in the pupil of an eye. It is just a hole after all.’ I mutter out loud, talking to myself. The crowd gasped, his breath hitched.

I drew my hand up and held the water, now turned into ice and neared his eye. He tried to thrash around but my other handheld his head steadily, a playful smile on my face.

‘This is going to hurt.’ I stab his eye, the needle passing through the membrane and deep into the lens, a squishy feeling surprisingly. The vampire screamed in agony until he passed out, the orders wearing off as he fell unconscious. 

I growled and stood up, flicking my wrist as a sharp wave of water flew at the vampire and cut his head off, immediately killing it.

‘Next!’ I called out rather cheerfully. I looked around at the vampires cowering from me, hiding behind one another. They had at least enough consciousness to know that I wasn’t there to pity them. I was there to play. 

‘No one? That's a bummer…’ I say, mock annoyance coming out of my mouth. 

I then look out the door to see the faintest glimmer of the sun beginning to rise. It had to be around five-thirty in the morning. Obviously, I spent more time on this mission than I thought I would. 

It did take me forever to find this place. 

‘Ugh, alright parties over, wrap it up.’ The vampires looked at me confused. I sigh and walk out of the barn, moving far enough from it for perfect marshmallow roasting distance, the water trailing behind me. 

‘Heh.’ 

I hold my hand up and clench my fists, the barn burning up in flames in a sudden flash. Screams from the inside played like music to my ears as I watched it burn. Just as I was turning away I saw a flash of bright blue hair enter the woods. I stared in that direction, wondering whether what I was an illusion or if Niko was actually stalking me. 

Oh my god, she was totally the one in the tree perving on me and Zero. 

***

I get back to the coffee shop and find Shaun, my main man, sitting there looking over one of his files while sipping a long black. The sun was barely over the horizon at the point, and the clock in the shop I hadn’t noticed before read 5:42.

‘You're half an hour late. What did you do, play cards with them?’ he looked over at me with his big dad grin and pulled me in for a very uncomfortable and impromptu hug. 

Once he let me go, he handed me the box and letter, promising he didn’t snoop. I raise my eyebrow questioningly but I know he didn’t, he's not the type to be greedy about other people's insurance claims, just his own.

‘Thanks for everything.’ I say earnestly. 

‘Also,’ he says, drawing my attention back. ‘A girl from your night class was in here while you were, you didn't notice her.’ Niko.

I was in too much emotional turmoil to be focusing on my senses, the scent of at least twenty hunters drowned her out just enough to slip by me. Great so she was stalking me.

I exit the cafe and start making my way down, back to the school. More people were emerging, and more attraction was being garnered towards me. I then realised I don't have my coat on. All my weapons were exposed. Rule 1 Akara, rule fucking 1!

I run back to school at this point, sprinting down the roads, all the way until I reach the gate. I push through and make my way somewhere. I’m wired from the coffee and I don’t want to disturb Zero, he would legitimately kill me.

I head towards the moon dorm. Some of them have to be up, right? They work on the exact opposite of the human schedule, so most of them probably don't go to bed until eleven in the morning. 

Mind you I’m not one to interact with vampires. You guessed that already. But I can still be friendly, I mean Zero’s a vampire and I love him more than anything on this planet, so it should be a piece of cake. Should be. 

I go in to see a couple of vampires lounging around, going stiff as they see me. 

‘Don’t get your knickers in a twist, I’ve already got my murdering side under wraps.’ they loosen up a little bit but not that much. I then looked into the eyes of Ruka, who was staring at me so intensely and followed her gaze.

Oh yeah, my weapons. 

I trudge over to the couches and squeeze myself next to Rima and Kain, who was next to Aido. the most nervous out of the three. I put the box down on the floor and ease myself into the cushions.

‘Hi lord Akara.’ Rima said monotonously. She held something, offering to me. I look down to see a pocky stick, strawberry flavoured.

‘Don't mind if I do.’ I say bending down and grabbing it between my teeth. 

‘Anytime lord Akara.’ ok she called me that twice. No one actually said "lord" to me properly in the night class. 

Kaname totally lectured them. Totally lectured them. 

‘So how are you all?’ I ask, the silence bugging me.

A string of either bored or tired echoed out through the group, which consisted of Kain, Rima, Takuma, Ruka, Aido. Senri was missing. This was the Kuran gang minus one. Probably the most open aristocrats, I barely ever see any of the other level B’s, only in class. Maybe if I get on the Kaname gangs good side, Kaname won’t be such a bitch to me. 

I unbuckle my sword, the hilt riding into my side and place it on the side of the couch. Takuma's eyes it curiously.

‘Hey Taku-san, here.’ I throw the sheathed sword at him, he catches it and takes the blade out, marvelling at how it wasn’t hurting him.

‘Guess what I learned today.’ The group looked at me with faint interest, I can't tell if they're listening to me because they were told to place nice, or if they actually cared about what I had to say. Eh who cares, everyone loves a good storytime.

‘Apparently, centuries ago, it wasn't just hunters in the hunters association. I was told that level C’s that were scorned by their masters would usually join the association.’ 

‘Vampires hunting other vampires?’ Takuma said while playing around with the blade, Ruka who was next to him was sweating a little.

‘I mean I’m still a hunter and so is Zero. guess the vampires who didn’t like being vampires helped out. That sword there was made for a vampire to use on other vampires.’ Takuma and Aido ooo’d at the idea, probably because they want one too.

‘Yeah, it draws on the vampire's power to use it. More powerful the vampire, the more volatile the weapon. They could only wield weapons they had a constant connection with, otherwise, it’s rendered useless. Besides, it's only the bullet that's made out of anti-vampire metal anyway so no guns. No point.’ the information came up. I realised I had learned about it somewhere, I just forgot because I must have been young.

‘So you using those Lord Akara?’ Ruka asked. Even she’s being polite. Goddamn.

‘Yeah,’ I breathed out, shuffling into a more comfortable position. ‘I make it much more dangerous than a normal level C using it. But the thing is, I don't know how to use it. I don't know what activates it. So right now, it's just a regular vampire weapon.’

Kain looked down at my waist belt (excuse me watch your eyes) and saw the daggers. ‘Those are new.’ he commented, more to himself.

‘Gifts from my parents.’ 

Before Kain could say what was obviously forming in his mind, I say it instead.

‘This box,’ I tap it with my foot. ‘Is the will from my parents. They're dead, the hunter one’s.’  A chorus of “oh’s” came from around me. They all knew about my pureblood parents but not about the hunter ones for obvious reasons.

‘So what’s inside?’ Aido asked.

‘Aido!’ Ruka quipped at him for being insensitive.

‘Mostly paperwork. I mean that's 99% of it. A letter from them, and these knives. They're actually a set with the sword and were thought to be missing for the last couple of centuries but tada, they're not anymore.’ I smile softly at the whimsicalness of them finding these knives and  _ not _ handing it into the association. 

‘Actually, I need to go back into town to start collecting all of this paperwork. Do any of you want to come?’ they looked taken aback by my request, obviously thinking something along the lines of “didn’t he want nothing to do with us?” which yes, until I was told to play nice. Also, I can’t be bothered being angry at them right now.

They all looked around at each other, not knowing what to say. 

‘I’ll come.’ Takuma announced. Oh, thank god.

‘Why not.’ Ruka said following his lead.

‘I do suppose I have been dying to go to this cake shop…’ Aido said, which basically means Kain is coming too.

‘Senri… ok I'll come too.’ Rima said. Senri was fast asleep somewhere I’m guessing. That boy seriously needs his beauty sleep huh.

Ok then, guess we’re all going.

*** 

We arrive in the centre of town as one big group. Most places were just beginning to open, as it was around six-thirty in the morning, but this town was a farmers town, everything should already be open.

‘Can we please eat first, I'm starving.’ Aido said wearily. I looked over at him and felt the same sudden pang in my stomach. He's right, it's dinner/breakfast time.

‘Take us to the cafe Hanabusa.’

He walked in front of the group, Kain next to him. I had Takuma and Rima on either side of me, my arm loosely around Rima’s as she leaned on me, sleepy. 

Ruka walked behind us, guarding us against the back, she may be a raging asshole but she can fend off the raging fangirls.

None of us had our uniforms on either so there's less chance of us being mobbed, something I asked them to do. Kaien would be appreciative.

We entered the cafe and sat down at one of the bigger tables, menus getting given to us by the surprised wait staff.

‘—are they the night class?—’

‘They're all so hot—’

‘—is that Idol?—’

I deadpanned to the rest of the group, them obviously hearing the comments too. ‘Do you ever get used to it?’

‘Yeah…’ Ruka sighed, a half-hearted reply.

Finally, after much discussion on how we were paying and what to get, we got to ordering.

‘I'll have a banana milkshake with a stack of strawberry pancakes please miss.’ Takuma ordered first.

Ruka spoke next. ‘I'll have a flat white coffee with caramel and the chocolate assortment.’

‘Strawberry milkshake, strawberry waffles, with strawberry ice cream.’ Rima mumbled while chewing on, you guessed it, a strawberry pocky.

‘We’ll share a banana split with one medium hot chocolate and one large.’ Aido ordered for both himself and Akatsuki. Wow, he seriously doesn't talk much around this group, it kinda startled me.

‘And finally, I'll have a creme brulee with an iced caramel latte.’ I closed my menu and we all handed ours back up, eager to eat now that we’ve really settled in.

‘So is there anything I should know about this whole…’ I gesture. They looked at me weirdly until Aido understood what I meant.

‘Oh, you have no idea. We can talk about it in public they usually think we're just a bunch of nerds.’ I nod my head. In truth it felt nice to be out with these five, I felt more comfortable, if that was even possible. ‘Look what do you know?’ Aido asks, getting a glare from Ruka for his casual speech.


	21. Chapter 21

I explained that I think I knew the basics, the hierarchy, the aging, the powers, all that. But I don't know squat about being a pureblood, and that's a lot of squats I don't know.

And so the group began.

‘As you know, purebloods are royalty, and so with that comes many traditions that the outside world doesn’t know about.’ Ruka started.

‘Even as early as three, pureblood children are offered humans born and raised by aristocrats to win favour with a pureblood. These humans are turned into the purebloods servants as they’re turned into level C’s.’ Rima muttered, playing with the table cloth as she waited for food. 

‘That's kinda fucked.’ I say.

‘You think?’ Kain sarcastically says.

‘Then there are balls. Not sports but events that vampires of higher families attend. Usually, this is when the purebloods all over the world come together to meet, and aristocrats offer their children to them, or higher ranks aristocrats.’ Aido explained, probably his forte in all of this.

‘There's also the vampire council. Although you don't have to abide by any rules they set as you're a pureblood, they do have ways to make your life pretty difficult, so I would say stay on their good side.’ Takuma mumbled.

‘So how are the purebloods supposed to continue if their numbers keep dwindling?’ I ask, faintly remembering that there's barely any purebloods left in the world.

‘Well, uh… you know that incest thing you humans go on about?’ Takuma half coughed out, trying to conceal what he said from the rest of the world.

I raise my eyebrows very high, hoping he's not about to say what I think he's about to say.

‘Well that's not a thing with vampires, our genetics allow for that to occur without any issues as long as the person was born a vampire. Most pureblood families are reclusive because of this, but those who are the last of their family crossover with another pureblood, merging their bloodlines.’ he finished. I am never looking at Kaname the same.

‘Well, what happens if a pureblood doesn't want to keep it all so pure?’ I say, thinking about Zero. I'm not even going to have kids, it’s physically impossible.

‘It's frowned upon but not uncommon. Many purebloods create their own family of aristocrats over time as they are immortal and get lonely, but purebloods do have children, and sometimes they do it just to create more, with no love involved. The child takes on the name of the more pure bloodline, or sometimes just whoever raises them.’ Ruka explained.

Just then a waiter comes around and starts setting down drinks, stopping our conversation for a second. 

Aido cleared his throat and went on to keep explaining. 

‘As purebloods are immortal, they can put themselves to “sleep” for decades, even centuries. By lying in a coffin and willing it, they can force a coma onto themselves for a set amount of time. Most do it just to pass the time.’ Aido said while playing with his drink, mixing the little spoon around.

‘So one second they're in 14th-century Rome and the next they could wake up in the 21st century and just shake it off?’ I asked, slightly bewildered at that idea. It's basically time travel.

‘Well yes. That's why killing a pureblood  _ is _ so bad. Its centuries of knowledge flushed down the drain.’ Ruka said, getting a bit huffed.

I think I'm finally getting it now. Purebloods are way more complex than I thought they would be. 

‘So are all vampires that aren't purebloods, just inherently slaves to purebloods?’ they shift a little in the seats, uncomfortable at the question.

‘Well yes, but we hope they don't do that to us.’ Takuma laughs off.

‘Gotcha.’ I look around at them, their eyes on me nervously. ‘Don't worry, I am in no rush to enslave an entire race, yet.’

‘So that's as much as I remember right now. We also don't know much about purebloodedness. My guess would be either asking Lord Kaname, or seeking out the other purebloods, but they're not open to guests most of the time so that could be dangerous.’ Kain said to me, which led to another question I wasn't going to have the chance of getting as the waiter comes back around.

The food comes and we dig in, cutting the conversation as we all eat our assortments of sweets. 

***

  
  


We walk out of the cafe, full as all hell, personally, I feel kind of sick. I don't usually eat a lot of sweet food so right now, my stomach is  _ not _ doing okay. 

‘Okay first order of business, uh where do I start?’ Takuma laughed and took the box out of my hand, opening it to see exactly what he was dealing with.

‘First things first, let's go to the bank.’ 

He explained to us that since our town wasn't a modern-day city, with the older generation barely owning phones, most places such as insurance was a physical building, and not a phone call operative. Something I was grateful for.

We started, jumping from building to building. Knocking down each part of the paperwork. For the most part, it was just about presenting identification and a new set of paperwork to say that I now own said thing. 

Takuma was the main part in this, helping it all fly in a way that seemed almost cool, almost.

Finally, it was the last thing. The money.

‘HOLY SHIT!’ I say as the bank teller tells me the sum I just inherited. ‘HOW MUCH?!’

‘As I said sir, your parents have left you all of their wealth, which totals to approximately 36 billion yen plus tax and insurance.’

I look around to the vampires who were white as a sheet. How in the fuck could my parents be that rich?????? We lived in a tiny cottage???? I'm gonna faint.

‘How old were your parents?’ Aido asked, his voice shaky from shock.

‘I think my dad was 190 and my mom was 187 years old. Hunters live a lot longer than normal humans.’

I'm not even gonna question it. I am as filthy rich could be here.

‘Uhm Sir, it may take weeks to set up your account as that money needs to be transferred. As with a bank account that size, we suggest you split it up into different accounts, with a card for each.’

‘Takuma…’ I look over at him, who walks over slowly to my side to deal with all this. Takuma knew what he was doing.

After about an hour of listening to the back and forths, we finally settled into an agreement that I wish I knew what it was. At least now I won't have multiple debit cards anymore. 

‘Takuma I know your already Kaname's assistant, but for the love of God can you please deal with all my money things? I'm scared of even looking at it.’ he smiled, exacerbated from the amount of braining I'm sure he had to do.

Even though I knew that as a pureblood, I could just take whatever I wanted from the aristocrats, now I'm set, for the rest of my life, which if I remember correctly, will never end. 

Finally, we got to go back, all of us exhausted from all the running around. Takuma, Ruka and aido were leading the group, while kain rima and I stayed at the back. Rima passed out long ago and since then I've just been carrying her on my back, feeding her pocky every time she woke up.

All in all, I think I'm a little less hated, and rich. God, the first thing I'm doing when I get back is buying clothes. A lot of clothes. 

Simple needs people.

I finally let Rima slip off my shoulders as we got back to the moon dorm, dropping her into her bed and tucking her in. All of us said our goodnights… or good days I guess and went back to our respective rooms.

I trudged over to my room in the sun dorms, grateful for classes to be in full swing right now. I get inside and throw off my shoes, take off all my uncomfortable clothing and put on a soft pyjama set and dive-bombing into bed, wrapping myself in the fluffy duvet and passing out cold at the ripe time of eleven am.

***

‘Enzaki-sama, it's time to wake up.’ I heard a light rap at the door and the familiar Seirin came in, disturbing me.

‘Five more minutes!’ I groaned, rolling over and stuffing my face in my pillow. I was awake too long. I'm seriously crashing from both the sugar and the lack of sleep. 

Seirin exits my room, obviously not wanting to deal with my antics and I sit up, grumpy to say the least. I rolled my eyes and remembered I can sleep in class easily. I got dressed quickly and brushed my teeth, not even bothering to shower, just putting on some soft perfume that I was obsessed with. 

Zero always bullied me for wearing women's perfumes, he probably would now if he was here, but they smell so good. The men's range just seriously lacks taste. 

I walked out the door and teleported to the lounge, crashing down on the couch before realising my dear friends were already sitting on them.

‘Uh, Aka— lord Akara?’ Aid said tentatively.

I opened up one of my eyes to see him right above me, like right above me. I look down and see Kain and Takuma on the couch, very much underneath me.

What I can say is that it's a very deep couch, so it's not my problem. 

‘Aido, wake me up when we’re going.’ I fall back asleep on the boys, not caring about the looks I'm getting, especially from Ruka.

Finally, aido woke me up, which I assumed fifteen minutes later and I rolled off them, nearly crashing to the floor if it wasn't for kain who grabbed me by the abdomen and I shit you not, slung me over his shoulder. 

My hero.

‘Kain I suggest you—’ I hear Ruka start.

‘You okay up there buddy?’ he says to me, ignoring Ruka.

‘I love you Akatsuki.’ I mumble. It's platonic love.

‘See? He's fine.’

We walk out and I'm vaguely aware of how much more the fangirls are screaming at me and Kain, I'm sure they're shipping us to god right now, I wouldn't blame them. 

We make it all the way to class before I legitimately start dozing off, aware that Kain and Aido sat next to me, with Niko on the other side of Kain. 

Yeah no I passed out.

I woke up halfway through class to the teacher saying something louder than usual. I mumble and raise my head to see the teacher preaching about how awesome vampires were as usual.

‘Can you please be quiet?’ I mumble, thinking no one heard me. The teacher stopped dead in his tracks and looked up at me. 

‘Lord Enazki, I am merely trying to teach the class the importance of—’

‘Sensei I'm about to either start crying or kill me if you don't turn down the volume even a little bit.’ I say, barely aware of the fact I just threatened the teacher by crying and suicide. Nice going, idiot.

The teacher quietened down, and before I knew it Kain was throwing me down into a new seat as we migrated to a new classroom. 

This time I didn't wake up. And not for the next class either. We got through the whole day with me passed out in each class until finally school ended and guess what, I felt pretty good. I woke up feeling energised and Kain dead inside. A dynamic duo.

That's when I see Niko exiting the classroom. Shit, I need to talk to her. ‘Niko!’ I yell.

‘He lives.’ she mutters under her breath and twirls around on her foot, sliding her backpack off and putting it on the table in front of her. She looked irritated like it wasn't the first time she had to stop.

‘What?’

I look over to kain and shrug. He can be here whatever.

‘Were you following me yesterday?’ I just say it, no need to tiptoe around it.

She hesitates, and I walk up to her. ‘Niko were you spying on me?’

‘Yeah, what about it.’ I look at her, my face twisting into a mixture of gross and why???

‘You seriously perved on me making out with my boyfriend? What is wrong with you.’

‘What the fuck are you talking about.’ Niko said, unzipping her backpack. ‘I followed you to that barn but-’ she stopped speaking, hesitating on her words.

‘Never mind that, you left your coat at that cafe, I was following you to give it to you.’ she took said coat out of her bag and tossed it to me. My eyes widened as I caught it. That's where you were.

‘You were at the cafe?’ I already knew she was thanks to big man Shawn but I didn't want to assume.

‘I didn’t hear anything. I just wanted coffee. Plus you were sobbing so it’s not like I was gonna listen in on you.’

‘Yeah, that's usually what happens when your parents die and you miss their funeral because no one knew you were alive.’

Her eyes widened a fraction and she made an “O” shape with her mouth like she just connected something. ‘Sounds depressing. Never went to mine either.”’ she mumbled, sounding weirdly nice.

‘Yeah, it does be like that. Also thank you for giving me back my coat. I thought I lost it forever.’ We have an awkward goodbye and I leave, Kain staying back to talk to her. 

Y'know what, she is not as insufferable as I thought she was. Still too snarky for my liking but she's slowly not being as mean to me.


	22. Chapter 22

I make my way out of the class and through the halls, hunger being the thing on my mind. I haven't eaten something nutritionally valuable for a while and it's seriously starting to get to me. I’m getting twitchy from my organs potentially shutting down.

I head back to the moon dorm a beeline it straight to the kitchen. I know Kaien stocked it up at my request so I better put it to good use. I go in to find Takuma chilling by himself, and I can't tell if he’s waiting for anyone or trying to get some alone time. 

‘Hi, Lord Akara.’ Takuma said to me, tired. On a regular day, the formalities would have bugged me but my mind can’t focus on that. I need to eat some vegetables before I break the building.

‘Hey Taku-san, just you?’ 

‘I’m waiting for the others, what’s up Akara-sama?’

‘I think my organs are going to fail if I don’t eat real food…’ I mumble, walking over to the fridge and pantry to see what ingredients I have to work with. 

‘Lord Akara, you know the only way you can die—’

‘Is by a vampire weapon or if my heart gets fully ripped from my body blah blah blah, I know. But it  _ feels _ like it.’ 

Just then the rest of the group walks in, minus Kain. Just in time. 

‘Guys, I’m going to treat you to some food made by me. Why? I want food and you’re convenient here, also I don't know how to portion so I’m just going to go ham.’ They look around at each other and shrug.

‘Any allergies, and if so, should I seriously care?’ Nothing. I guess that’s another thing that makes vampire genomes superior, no lactose intolerance I’m guessing.

I start cooking, all the pans on the stove in full swing and the oven blaring. One thing I enjoy about being a vampire is the heightened taste, so I know what I’m looking out for better, and I can get injured and not even worry about it.

I flipped the dishes and finished some off while starting others. This reminds me of cooking school, the high stakes and everything.

During my time there, it was more intense than anything I had ever experienced, even more than training to be a hunter. The stakes seemed higher. I worked more back then, staying up all hours of the nights to test dishes, make dishes, and get any unwilling participants in my dorm to be my test subjects. 

I think the academy was called Totsuki? I can’t remember if I’m being perfectly honest. I stayed there until it hit highschool, I wasn’t pursuing cooking at an industry level, and that’s exactly what high school there was for. I wasn’t cut out for it to be perfectly honest. Sure I would have probably made it at least through my first year, but that was never the life I planned.

I did make a couple of friends though. Takumi Aldini and Isami Aldini were like three peas in a pod with me. We did practically everything together, hell they even took me on vacation with them one spring break. 

I wish I had kept in contact, to be honest. After I moved, I basically cut ties with them. I sent them one letter but never got a response so I never tried to reach out again. I wonder how he’s doing? 

They definitely haven’t gotten booted yet, I can feel it in my gut, they would be third years, and Takumi would have one hundred percent become one of the members of the elite ten. I wouldn’t doubt it for a second.

I finish up all the food finally and serve it, piping hot. 

There were so many dishes it was hard to count. Fried rice, stir fry, Japanese udon, Italian pasta, Indian curry and so many other things. I forgot how scarily good I was.

‘Holy shit.’ Aido muttered under his breath, practically drooling at the sight of all this food. 

‘Dig in motherfuckers.’ Yes, that’s my catchphrase, no I’m not changing it.

We all sat around together and passed to each other, seeming more like a family on Christmas eve than a bunch of bloodsuckers who barely gets full-on human food. I’m starting to become aware of that.

‘Lord Akara, did you seriously sleep through all of the class?’ Takuma laughed out through a half-full mouth of spaghetti

‘Dude, I don’t even know if I went to class at this point. It feels like a fever dream.’ I say, pointing at Senri to toss me the salad (pun intended by the way please laugh).

‘And when you threatened the teacher by crying!’ Aido cried out, howling of laugher. I stop dead and stare at him before bursting into laughter, doubling over and having to push my chain away because I'm falling over, holding my stomach as it cramped from how hard I was laughing.

‘I did whAT!?’ I finally choked out through the fits of laughter. I must have used up so much more energy than I realised when I used my powers on those level E’s because I remember fuck all from class.

We all finally managed to eat all the food on the table, my eyes widening at just how much us vampires eat. Where does it all go?

‘You make me laugh anymore and I’m gonna puke, my stomach already hurts.’ I say, still winding down from laughing my head off.

‘Just not on me, puke on Senri.’ Rima said. Poor Senri looked at me with the most pleading eyes a boy could muster and just shook his head. 

‘I won’t, I won’t, but I cannot promise you.’ I say, wiping the tears away from my eyes and finally getting it all out of me.

‘Lord Akara, where did you learn to cook like this, the food was brilliant.’ Ruka said, perhaps complimenting me for the first time.

‘I went to a culinary school believe it or not. It was so cut-throat, even in middle school. Let me tell you I barely survived.’ I said, getting up to clear the table.

‘On no, you don’t need to do that, let me.’ Takuma said, holding my wrist gently. I shrug and give him the plates I had already picked up.

‘Your funeral.’ I say, chugging the rest of my blood tablet water while pinching my nose. 

Cat piss.

I wish they had flavours like strawberry milk, see, then it would be much more marketable. Drink blood but it tastes like your favourite human beverage, instead of, drink blood and it tastes like a back alley that has a leaking sewage pipe.

I’m not exaggerating when I say that by the way.

Okay maybe I am but who's keeping count amirite?

I walk with Aido, as we leave away in over his head Takuma, and helpful hand Ruka to clean up, Senri and Rima there for emotional support.

‘Did anything happen that I need to know about? I feel like I missed something important.’ Aido looked at me, thinking deeply. 

‘There’s something about Niko being an SSS-ranked something on the news. That hunter teacher said something about it, and Niko mentioned a CCG, bounty, and spies. It was very confusing, to say the least.’

CCG? SSS-ranked? I recognised that from somewhere. I don’t know where but definitely somewhere. If only my memory was half as reliable as my cooking skills, I wouldn’t be in this mess because I would know what the fuck has happened.

The one day I didn’t pay attention as a hunter. 

‘I’ve heard of that before…’ I mutter quietly to myself, trying to wrack my brain. I knew it, I know what that is. It is on the tip of my tongue.

‘Ghouls.’ Aido says, making me stop cold in my tracks.

‘What did you say?’ I blurt out, staring at him wildly. 

Aido snapped up to me, I would say the spiderman meme but I’m not supposed to know what that is in this timeline. ‘You know what that is?’ He said, pointing his finger at me.

‘Yeah, I know what a ghoul is I’m a hunter!’ I yell at him. Does this idiot forget I know all about vampire history? I may not know the social customs but I know basic timelines.

It all makes sense now. Ghouls were thought to be a mutation of level C vampires hundreds of years ago. Humans and ghouls have RC cells (red children cells), but vampires have IC cells (indigo children cells), which only exist inside vampires. The thing is, ghouls came from a pureblood, kinda. 

Chisaki Kuran.

Yeah, that fucking family again.

There was never much documentation, but Chisaki was the eldest brother of the Kuran family and was kidnapped and tortured by Rido Kuran after the vampire war. Using the level C vampires, the only vampires to have both RC and IC cells, Rido sourced the RC cells and infused them with Chisaki’s blood.

Turning the once pureblood into the first ghoul.

After this Rido experimented with level C’s he had turned, creating more and more ghouls, this was the real evolution. These ghouls were not as powerful as Chisaki Kuran but we’re stronger than the average level C vampire. 

All the notes Rido Kuran and his team had made were found in his now-abandoned villa, raided by the hunters for thoughts of it being a level E den decades after ghouls were first found in the wild. What they did find was how ghouls came about, the real truth. 

The thing is, there isn’t information on ghouls over the last half-century, I thought they dissipated, went extinct or hunted to extinction.

What has the association been hiding from us?

One thing that was always poorly written on was the one-eyed ghouls. They were so rare it was near impossible to do case studies on them. 

All we know is that they are what purebloods are like to vampires. Stronger, more powerful, more heightened (though I don’t think they mean tall) in their abilities. The thing is, for these ghouls to get more powerful, they have to eat other ghouls. The small amounts of pureblood blood in the other ghouls enables the RC cells to become more efficient. 

Humans can be turned into ghouls and vampires by the DNA of the species being put in the other. 

Purebloods poison, the IC cells, are injected into the bloodstream of humans when bitten, and if the human has the right antibodies, then they turn. The same theory applies to ghouls. If a human has a transfusion, whether blood, organs or limbs, then the RC cells in that flesh combine with the human, turning them into a half-ghoul.

One thing I do remember is that the hunter association split off into two groups. The CCG and the original association. Just like how hunters were infused with a small dose of vampire blood, the leaders of the CCG were humans infused with small doses of ghoul blood. 

They must be the ones hunting Niko down, why she came here in the first place. Hunters and CCG didn’t mix, they weren’t allowed in each other's jurisdiction. She must have known that.

All this information I thought was useless was flooding back to me in a wave of confusion and understanding.

That’s why Niko smelled like an off level C.

Aido looked at me, and I looked back at him. It was possible we studied the same books, knew the same information. We were the only ones who knew exactly what was and why she was here. 

She wasn’t the bratty vampire that transferred here just because her family was rich, she was here because it's a matter of life or death, and now the hunters will be out for her

I considered if I should kill her. She had a bounty over her head and I don’t like her all that much, it would just be me collecting payment to get rid of her.

Nah, I can’t be bothered, she's entertaining anyway. Also, I’m super-rich now thanks to my dead parents. I'm like the hotter Bruce Wayne. 

I let my mind wander as Aido and I stood in silence, thinking about a completely different topic. If I am the sole inheritor to the Uri family, and I know my families money, house and everything has not been touched due to the vampire council wanting to preserve them just in case there was ever a reemergence in the family, then technically, on top of everything I owned already, I have that too.

Oh god, I need to talk to Takuma about that, he can help, right?

‘Lord Akara, we need to talk to Niko, she can tell us.’ Aido snapped me out of my daydream.

‘We can try but she royally hates me so I don’t think she’s gonna tell me anything.’ I sigh.

Aido starts heading back the way we came, I was hoping we could have gone and hung out outside, potentially harassing Yuki, but I could sense it too. Niko was somewhere around here with Kain. 


	23. Chapter 23

Aido takes the lead, more determined than me to get to the bottom of this. Honestly, I just want to ask her about one-eyed ghouls because there’s nothing on them, the history nerd in me coming out.

Aido and I walk in to see the others finishing cleaning up, sitting back down. I joined them with Aido next to me, he was being very likable today, maybe the bastard isn’t all that bad. 

Just then the door swings open and I look over to see Kain walk in, with a tiny Niko behind him being half dragged.

‘This is a sad orgy,’ she muttered looking at us while she walked past and after Kain. 

‘Is  _ everything _ sexual with you?’ Ruka stands from the table, glaring at her. I choke on air and try my very best to not make Ruka mad.

‘Pretty much,’ she says back as she threw her bin bag on the counter, ‘Is it okay if I put my dead body in the fridge?’ 

Okay, that basically confirms it. I look at Aido who is probably thinking the same thing, making eye contact. I need to figure out how to read minds because I know Kaname does it.

‘I’ll take that as a yes,’ she says and yanked open the fridge door, throwing the bag in haphazardly and slammed the door shut before it could fall out. 

Aido nods to me, basically saying he’s going to ask. ‘What were you doing?’ Aido asks as Kain hands her a small case of tablets. Good luck, if your body doesn’t reject it your taste buds probably will.

‘Oh you know, bonding,’ she says, waving Aido off.

‘Doing exactly what?’ Aido said, a sharper edge to his tone. 

She narrowed her eyes at Aido and stopped trying to open the bottle, placing it down on the wooden table with an audible thud.

‘Not that it's any of your business, but I was getting resupplied.’ she said, pointing her thumb at the fridge behind her.

‘With human flesh.’ 

‘No with a block of fucking cheese. What do you think?’ She pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. ‘You vampires are fucking useless, I thought you had good senses of smell.’

I mean, Aido is just dumb. Everyone in the room, potentially the building, was more than aware of the rotting flesh that was shoved next to the fresh vegetables. My poor bell peppers. It didn’t help that the bin bag she was keeping said flesh in was scented with lavender. 

Have you ever used a scented bin bag? 

It is the most overpowering smell you will ever have enter your nostrils. that plus the smell of blood made me want to gag. I think Aido’s gotten so used to his lavender-scented bed sheets that all he’s smelling from that bad is the pungent smell of those shitty ass flowers.

‘Ignore Aido, he has the IQ of a toenail.’ I say offhandedly, earning a glare from Aido and a held back, choked laugh from Niko and Kain.

‘Is there any reasoning for this line of questioning or are you actually a preschooler?’ Niko asked, irritation in her voice. This child needs to eat some food. 

I sighed and leaned down in my chair. ‘Are you a ghoul Niko?’ 

She looked up at Kain like he would know anything and then back at me after he gave her absolutely nothing. ‘I would hope so.

‘Is that a yes?’ Aido barked.

‘Yes, you shithead. Do I need to spell it out for you? G-H-O-U-L.’ Niko snapped back.

I stayed silent for a minute, the eyes on Aido and Niko having a go at each other. Niko grumbled and walked out of the room, done with Aido yelling things at her that was nothing about ghouls, mostly about being smart.

I got up out of my chair and followed her out. She turned the corner just as I closed the door behind me. I walked out to where she went and saw at the front door, opening it and heading outside. I jumped over the sidebar and dropped gracefully onto the floor, thinking about how if I was a girl and wore a flowy gown that would have looked so cool. 

I follow her out and see her running into the tree line, holding her shoulders as the wind blows. It must be cold out. I can barely feel it. 

I tracked her through the forest. I seriously don't want to run, I just ate. If I run, I'm going to throw up, no one wants that. I mean seriously no one. Not even those creepy aristocrats and fangirls who would sell their left kidney for a strand of my hair. Nope, not even them. 

That's when I smell something. No not something… someone. My mind wanders off Niko, leaving the girl trail to follow the scent out past the boundaries of the school, hopping the fence into the woods that lay around it.

‘Hello Zuruya,’ A voice whispers from behind me. I whip around to see  _ her _ face. 

My hands reach down to my blades, pulling out the knives and bringing them up to my chest. 

‘My my, what an unwelcoming reaction.’ She was sitting high in a tree, cherry blossoms all around her. Her gaze was elsewhere, fixated on something other than me.

‘Yeah that's why you get when you kill my parents—’ I shout up at her.

‘Twice. Killed your parents twice.’ she interrupts, her voice serene and dangerous. She dropped down off the tree, long flowing robes trailing off her. See, that's what I need. ‘You poor boy.’ she cooed at me, edging closer.

‘Take one more step and I will plunge this into your heart you scathing bitch.’ my eyes glowed vibrant and deadly, the knives dancing with more electricity, stinging my skin more.

‘That's a fair amount of talk for one boy, but see,’ she disappeared from my sight. I turned my head in a panic, just to see her appearing behind me. She grabbed me from behind, her hands wrapped around my neck and vines shooting from the ground, holding me in place.

I growl and rip the vines, moving my arms around to attack her, but as quickly as she appeared behind me, she disappeared.

‘You may be a pureblood dear Zuruya, but you have not lived long.’ her words echoed out from above me. I look up to see her standing on a thick branch, sprouting flowers from where her feet stood.

‘I’ve lived long enough to know how to kill you.’ I bark at her, water shooting up from thin air and attacking her. She was late to react and I managed to get a nick on her, grazing her cheek. 

Blood dribbled down from the cut just before it healed, dripping from her jaw down onto my face, making my eyes glow more intensely.

‘I see you're learning.’ her eyes narrowed. She walked along the branch, new growth stopping her from falling. It was like she was walking on thin air. Shit, if only I had practised using my powers. Kaname only taught me the basics.

I collected more water from the air, putting my weapons away so I had full mobility. 

‘What good is a tree when it's dead.’ I smirk. I make a pulling motion with my hands and watch as the moisture from the tree she was standing on all collected above me, causing the tree to start decaying and dying. She looked alarmed, obviously expecting another physical attack. She jumped quickly before branches started falling on her, coming down harder on the ground than I bet she was intending.

She looked up and glared at me. ‘That tree did nothing to harm you.’ ok crazy lady, whatever you say.

Just then Shizuka hesitates, I feel it too. I turn around as I hear a thud come from where the gate was, not too far off from here, running footsteps nearing us.

‘Called for backup dear Zuruya.’ Shizuka scoffed at me.

‘Guess so…’ I mumble. I have a faint idea on who it is but why the fuck are they here.

They break through the bushes and if it isn't the girl of the day, Niko. She looks at me and then to Shizuka, and then back at me.

‘How fucking many of there are you?!’ 

‘Too many.’ I grumble, turning back to Shizuka.

‘So what’s happening?’ Niko asks, strolling up to my side.

‘Revenge.’ she looked at me like she understood what I meant, maybe she realised that this was the bitch that killed nearly every family I've ever had.

I take out and raise my sword, pointing the blade towards Shizuka. Niko eyed the blue lightning from the sword nervously. ‘Relax, it won’t hurt you, it’s still getting used to me being a vampire.’

She raised her eyebrows. ‘Used to you? What is it, a bunny?’

‘You could say that. These weapons have consciousnesses. they were made for vampire hunters and only respond to its owner and anyone it “likes”.’

‘Yeah, yeah, yeah, history, can we kill this woman already she's getting on my nerves.’ 

‘We?’

‘Yeah, I'm not letting your useless ass steal all the fun around here.’

‘Huh funny, I was going to say the same about you.’ she eyed me suspiciously and I smirked down at her. 

‘Here, take these, you can't kill a pureblood unless you use a vampire weapon.’ I toss her my knives, she flinches as she grabs them, the lightning being rougher with her, but still letting her hold them. 

‘Fuck me they sting.’ she grimaced, squeezing each blade in her hand while actively trying to ignore the pain. ‘Alright stop stalling and kill the bitch.’ 

Niko and I ran at Shizuka, who had been watching our back and forth banter for long enough. She quickly blinked away from our main track path, doing the usual of appearing behind you to disarm you.

‘Behind us!’ I turn around to Shizuka lurching at us, going for Niko. Niko raised my daggers and stabbed Shizuka, while I slashed my sword at the vampire. 

One of the daggers managed to slice some fabric, a loud ripping noise coming from Shizuka’s sleeve. My sword came into her side and cut the vampire's side, a deep wound seeping.

Shizuka gasped and jumped back, holding her side with a wince on her face. The ground shook from where she stood, Niko and I looked down at our feet to see the earth splitting. My step faltered and I nearly fell in the sinkhole Shizuka had created but I had just enough time to teleport myself out.

Look back and see Niko falling in, unable to move quick enough against the falling dirt to get a good footing. The ground slid out from under her and she disappeared.

‘Niko!’ I ran to the edge, sliding on the grass and barely avoiding falling in myself. 

I sighed as I saw Niko, my knives dug into the edge of the sinkhole to keep her from falling. Like the ice picks that mountain climbers use. She wasn’t focused on me at all, as she attempted to scale up the side.

I ran around quickly to where she was, but the ground was too fragile in the exact area she was under, I couldn't get close enough to help. 

‘Akara, for fucks sake help me up!’ She yelled out, desperation in her voice.

‘I can't get close enough without the groundbreaking again,’ I yelled back. she groaned and I heard the sound of my knives cutting into the harder layer of rock underneath the soil. I was about to get on my stomach and pull her up when I felt something move behind me. 

I turned as quickly as I could to see Shizuka tackling me to the ground, her eyes bright red and wild, she looked crazed just like every other Hio.

I sprawl to the ground, my sword getting knocked out my hand, teetering close to the edge of the sinkhole. Vines and branches wrapped around my wrists and legs, holding me down along with her on top of me. My hand was so close to my sword, the hilt barely scraping past my fingers.

‘You want to know why I woke you up Zuruya? Because I wanted to kill you and take your powers myself!’ she leaned down and licked the side of my neck. My breath hitched.

‘Get off me you fucking bitch!’ I finally get a grip on my sword and rip my hand out from the vines trapping is, slicing at her. She pushed herself off me but not quickly enough to escape the blade. I managed to cut a deep gashing wound into her arm, causing her to cry out.

She dashed back and held her arm, this time not healing. She growled as she met my eyes again, I stood with confidence, pointing my sword at her and a slight smile on my face. She looked back at me rugged, panting heavily and snarling at me.

‘Had enough?’ I ask cockily. I concentrated on her, my mind focusing on her shoulder. Suddenly the flesh on her shoulder exploded in a large burst, causing her to cry out. My gaze shifted, moving to her leg, and then to her abdomen. All over her body, her skin was growing back and then rupturing. 

My slight smile turned into a wide grin as I laughed maniacally, watching her try to move away, try to do anything. 

‘Oi Shithead! Still dying!’ Niko yelled out. 

My attention snapped away from Shizuka, her body dropping to the ground. I ran over to where Niko was, still stuck in the hole.

Just as I came over the ground started crumbling, I heard Niko scream out in shock

My body moved without me thinking, my hands swirling around. The water rose from the air and shot down into the hole.

I peered over the edge as the ground stopped collapsing to see Niko safely lying on a large sheet of ice, panting heavily. She looked up and saw me, anger on her face.

‘you couldn't have done that before!?’ she yelled, not even going to try to stand the slippery ice. 

‘To be fair, I didn’t even know I could do that!’ I called out, she was a while way down, at least ten meters, and this hole didn't look like it was stopping for another fifty meters at least. I raised my hand slowly and the platform rose, lifting Niko out. She slipped off the ice as it tilted, landing unfavourably on her behind.

I looked over her and realised she didn't have my knives. 

‘My—’

‘Yeah I know I dropped your fucking daggers, but it was either me or the lumps of metal, though I’m sure you would have picked them.’ she muttered. I looked back down into the sinkhole and raised my eyebrows, trying to gauge just how far down it is.

That's when I hear the sound of leaves rustling and realise that Shizuka had escaped. ‘Shit…’ I curse, seeing the pool of blood at where she was lying down. I had the perfect opportunity to kill her but I had to help this punk. Figures.

‘Whoops. Too bad.’ Niko says carefreely. 

‘Yeah, too bad. I'll be back in a second.’ I jump down into the sinkhole, the wind in my ears prevented me from hearing Niko’s yells.

My legs finally hit the ground, the softest soil on the top breaking my fall with ease. ‘Where are you, you pesky little shits…’ I mutter to myself, kicking around the dirt. They weren’t trapped under any rock as far as I could tell, but the light isn’t making its way down here, so I couldn't see them glint in the sunlight. 

Thank god for vampire vision. 

I get on my knees and start looking around, like a blind person when they drop their glasses. I pushed around until I felt a sharp pain and saw blue electricity. 

One down, one to go. 

It had nicked my palm, but nothing too serious. I picked it up and put it in my waistband, going to find the other when wouldn't you know it, it was sticking out of the ground like a sore thumb. God, sometimes I swear Akara, you can be the dumbest person alive.

I grab it and put it next to the other one, looking up out of the hole. God, I'm already so fucking tired. I squeeze my eyes shut and teleport out of this pit. 

‘Hi.’ I say, startling Niko as she was peering over the hole. ‘Thought you would have left?’ 

‘I gotta make sure you don't get buried by another landslide.’ she grumbled, walking back from the edge. ‘You get them?’

I point to them on my side and she nods. 

‘That's a real health and safety problem you got there.’ she said, motioning to the hole. I roll my eyes and turn to it. 

Using what little strength I had left, the hole began to shrink, the rocky layer loving under us and the grass merging. Within a minute it looked brand new. And now I'm royally dead inside.

‘Nevermind.’ she mumbled, looking at the now fresh ground with slight intrigue. 

I turn to start heading back. I need to sleep before I faint. 

‘Akara.’ I turn around groggily, looking down at Niko. ‘She was the one that killed your parents wasn't she?’ 

‘Twice, but yes.’ 

She looked at me weirdly, either that or I'm so tired I can’t see straight. Or Gay for the matter. 

‘It's a long story that I really can't be bothered explaining. I had vampire parents, she killed them. Then I had hunter parents and you guessed it, she killed them too.’ Niko nodded along.

‘My mother . . . .’ Niko pauses, trying to figure out how to put it into words, ‘Was turned into a vampire, by who? I don’t know.’ She looks me dead in the eyes, her lilac orbs strangely warm for the topic, ‘Then they were killed by a hunter. A vampire hunter, not even the CCG. Little shits.’

At least her mom and I had something in common.

‘Why the fuck would they be after your parents, I know the hunters are bad but they usually have some sort of reason. Was she a Level E?’

‘Its other things…’ Niko mumbled. Obviously, she didn’t want to talk about why I got that.

‘So dead parents huh,’ say pausing as my head turns up. Clouds started rolling in and they didn’t look friendly. A drop of rain fell on my face, exactly where Shizuka’s blood had dried on my cheek. ‘Maybe we should start a club.’ I chuckle, my tone not at all indicating that I should be laughing. 

‘Fuck that, I’m staying the main star of this tragedy, get your salty ass out of here.’ Niko bursts into laughter and smacks my shoulder aggressively. ’ 

‘I’ve got twice as much as you! You need to catch up to get on my level.’ I laugh. Her tone wasn’t as harsh as it used to be, more like she was making a joke and not a jab at me. More friendly.

‘Psh, like you know anything. Get your ego out of your ass Akara, we have better things to be doing here.” she laughed out, bent over and holding onto her knees for dear life

‘Like sleeping.’ I mumble, half daydreaming about my bed. 

‘Exactly!’ Niko agreed. 

We walked back slowly to the moon dorm. We helped each other over the gate and narrowly missed me being impaled by the spikes. 

‘Goddamn, it Akara you useless bag of shit!’ Niko called, offering her hand up to me to help me down.

‘Says she who couldn't climb one tiny wall.’ I laugh. She rolls her eyes and laughs along with me.

We talk as we walk back, bonding over stupid things and roasting each other to the next universe. 

‘Akara, see you in class.’ she waved to me.

‘There is an eighty percent chance I'm not going to be awake!’ I call back, waving to her. She shut the door and I turned away, finally getting a chance to breathe after laughing so hard. 


	24. Chapter 24

I tiptoe over to the sun dorm, avoiding any straggler day class student. It felt like the middle of the night but in reality, the day class was just beginning to wake up. Which is bad news for me. 

I go inside the building and look around suspiciously, trying to see or hear any humans coming my way, that's when I feel a hand grab me by my back and pull me back out the door. I wasn't even thinking of behind me. God, I'm royally fucked. 

‘Akara what are you doing!’ A voice hissed at me, pulling me around a corner and then down onto the group. I turned around quickly to see Mary holding her hand up to her lips, shushing me before I could say anything.

‘Did you see where he went?’ A high pitched voice half shrieked from inside. 

‘No omg he must be going to the boy's side~’

‘Zuruya is mine! I want to ask him for the ball!’

‘Ball?’ I ask, turning to Mary, trying to push back the nagging thoughts of how badly my powers are working thanks to miss bitch and her treehouse.

‘You seriously don't remember?’ she hissed at me, her voice still low. 

‘Remember what?’ I say, looking at her strangely.

‘The sun and moon ball, the only time the night class and day class are allowed to mingle freely.’ she flicked my forehead, irritated. That seemed to jog the memory.

‘Oh yeah, that… oh not that!’ I whisper rather too loud.

‘Yeah! That!’ 

‘God I hate that, I hate dancing and I hate being around vampires—’ wait, did I tell her?

‘Yeah, now I'm starting to understand why you avoided the night class like the plague.’ she muttered, pulling herself above the window sill to check for any other day class students. ‘The coast is clear, let's go.’

She grabbed me by the wrist and gave me no time to get up and run with her. Just picture a girl, five foot three, pulling along a boy that's an entire foot taller than her. Yeah, it's awkward. I yank my hand out of hers and follow her. She was heading down the boy's dorm, but not to my room.

Finally, she pulled me into one of the spare dorm rooms, shutting the door behind herself. 

‘You made it!’ I turn around to see Neji standing there, obviously, this was planned. I feel like I'm being lured into a trap.

‘What exactly do you two want with me?’ I say, the two standing next to each other in front of me. They look at each other with tense looks. They never get like this. What the hell is going on?

‘Akara can we ask you something?’ Neji softly says, not even making eye contact. Ohhhh something is totally up. I nod begrudgingly, my curiosity getting the better of me. 

They both huff in a deep breath, looking almost scared. ‘Akara can you please come with us to the ball?’ 

I sweatdropped, deadpanning to them. Are you serious? Like seriously serious. ‘That's—

‘We're only asking because the girls in our class are giving us a seriously tough time!’ Neji held her hands clasped above her head, Mary copying their movements.

‘They still know you as Zuruya, and someone apparently saw us last time! We haven't had a second to ourselves, they’ve even gone as far to trash our uniforms!’ 

My eyes widen a little, and I realise now that I get a better look at them, their uniforms are tattered, Neji’s blonde hair was faintly tinted blue in some places, and Mary wasn't wearing her glasses. What exactly has been happening…

‘What did you say?’

‘We’ve had everything ruined, I hate to admit it but we need you, Mary found a dead fish at the front of our door today…’ Neji mumbled, trying not to get emotional.

I growl and sit down on the edge of the bed, the girls look at me with confused looks, expecting me to say yes. Of course, I would, they're my ride or die. 

I sigh as I realise that I’m one hundred percent skipping class tonight. I’m not going to sleep. 

‘Starting today,’ I stand up and throw my arms around the shoulders of the girls, holding them firmly. ‘I’m going to be your personal bodyguard.’

‘Whaa!?’ they look up to me with a confused and shocked expression.

‘If they're being mean to you because of me, then just need to show them that they have no chance. I’ll give a speech or something at lunch about how much I dislike and they should leave you alone.’

Mary was the first to say something after they stood there, their mouths gaping wide open. ‘How are you so sure they won't get worse after you do that, what if it puts you in danger?’

I tsk at her, shaking my finger. ‘Then I'll just have to turn you into vampires won't I~’ they look at me with exaggerated fear in their eyes, holding each other for dear life.

‘Don't even say that baka, no way I want to be around all those perverts.’ Mary punched my arm, looking back at poor Neji who was a bit shaken up.

‘Will you seriously do it?’ Neji asked, snapping out of her soulless body.

‘Uh, duh! You guys are my besties.’ I look over them again. ‘But please can we get you cleaned up? I think Yuki has some spare uniforms that I can steal. The headmaster was pedantic about that…’ 

After the excitement of seeing my friends again and bullying the day class, I felt more than energised. Sure it would bite me back in the ass, but for now, I'm wired. I blink over to Yuki’s room, thankful that Yuki and Sayori had already gotten up. I took two uniforms from Yuki’s closet and jumped back to the room Mary and Neji had dragged me to, throwing each girl one of the uniforms.

‘Thanks, you’re a lifesaver.’ Mary mumbled. I turned around respectfully and let them get changed, only knowing when to turn back when Mary karate chopped said back. Thank god for the fact that I didn’t get blood or much dirt on my uniform. Wait, don’t I still have my weapons on me? I look down at my waist belt and see my knives and katana chilling.

‘Be right back.’ I jump into my bedroom, Zero also was gone. He’s never in this room unless I'm in here anyway so I didn't expect to see his face. I chuck my weapons on my bed and go to the mirror, my face dropping as I see how dirty my uniform was. 

Yeah never mind…

I grab another uniform out of my closet and change in a flash, putting on my perfume and jumping back to Mary and Neji, slightly out of breath. I’m getting better at this.

They look at me for a second but shrug it off. We walked off and as soon as we turned to the more populated halls, we got stared at by many, many people.

Mari and Neji were in front of me, walking side by side with a bit of hesitation in their step, and I was looming behind them, walking casually. Whispers wrung around us, making the girls nervous but not bugging me in the slightest. 

One thing that has always been their weaknesses was attention. Our trio was synonymous with the word forgotten, and we loved it like that. Now they need to face their fears and go against the class, and I am completely here for it.

We get to the door and I zip in front of them, pushing it open and bowing slightly. ‘Ladies first.’ I say loudly, hoping everyone around hears me.

They shuffled out quickly, just as the screaming hoards began to gather. I sweatdropped as I saw that the day class students, girls and boys alike had begun to crowd us, keeping enough distance to avoid any punishments, but close enough to nearly burst my eardrums.

‘It's not fair!’ girls cried all around us. I smirked a little. This is about what I was expecting.

‘Showtime.’ I whispered so that only Mary and Neji could hear me. I put my arms around them fondly and pulled them close to me, making sure everyone was aware of how protective I was.

We made it all the way to class, walking in to see an extremely surprised Yuki and Zero. I forgot that I was in the year above these four, it felt weird seeing Zero and Yuki in my class.

‘A— Zuruya sama?!’ Yuki called out from across the room. I shot her a look that basically said, don't ask any questions. She backed down and sat in her seat. This was going to be a loud lesson.

They walked up to just under where Zero sat, Zero looking at me questioningly and me waving him off. 

‘You're going to ruin the class.’ he muttered, turning away from me in a huff.

‘You're just happy to see me.’ I smiled, his ears turning red. See, I knew it

All the students filed into the room, each making around the same shocked expression when seeing me. 

They sat down at their tables, their eyes not moving away from where I sat, right in between Mary and Neji, with Zero right behind me. 

Finally, the teacher came in. 

He looked up at me and I looked down at him, an amused smile growing on my face. No fucking way.

‘Good morning sensei.’ i called out, knowing he could hear me. 

‘Good morning to you Zuruya Uri.’ I knew Yagari wasn’t sent here to dog me around. He's being the headmaster's little bitch. Commendable really. I lean back a little in my seat, this class just got ten times more interesting. ‘Is there a reason for your visit to the day class?’ he spoke, his tone dark.

‘I’m Miss Mary Sakami and Neji Mienma’s personal bodyguard. I'm sure you have no qualms with me sitting in your class.’ I narrowed my eyes, mimicking his tone.

He didn't respond to me, choosing to ignore me as per usual. He started class, yelled at the student for staring at me, and then got on with learning. I nearly passed out at least three times in class, falling on one of the two girls shoulders and letting them suffer as most of my weight fell on them. Each time I fell asleep, I had the ever so kind zero, reach over and knock my head in.

Very loving.

Finally, yagari had his time and a new teacher was coming. Students ran up from their desks to me, mostly girls, but there were some boys too. At least they had a little common sense to figure out what team I played for.

‘Zuru-nyaa~’ they squealed as I turned to look at them. They weren't even bothered by the fact I was only here for my friends, not them.

‘Girls, girls. I would love to talk to you but I am here on official business for my dear friends Mary and Neji. Please move back, I don't want to be rude.’ I say, feeling the hot stare of Zero on my back.

They didn't relent. The girls stayed where they were, pestering us even more. It wasn't until one girl said something to Mary, calling her a whole bunch of sexist profanity, that I snapped and glared at the day class, finally having enough.

‘Get—’

‘Fuck off!’ Zero yelled, cutting me off. ‘You’re really starting to irritate me.’ they looked at him and gulped, running away and diving back to their seats.

I turned around and blew him a kiss, his face going beet red as he looked down to see what I was doing. I winked at him and reached up to grab his hand, him pulling away sharply and sending a glare back at me, which I responded with a flirty smile.

The class settled and the teacher rolled in, giving me a wary glance but not even bothering to make anything of it. This time I’m actually going to sleep. I look up at zero and glare at him before putting my head down on the table and knocking out for the entirety of the next lesson. 


	25. Chapter 25

‘Akara, get up.’ 

‘Mmm.’

*audible slap*

‘I'm up!’ I sat up straight, my back stinging. I look to see Neji holding my shoulder gently and Zero glaring at me. I look down at the ground behind me to see Zero’s… shoe. 

‘You need this?’ I picked up his shoe, dangling it in front of his face. He swipes to grab it but I pull it back, a devilish smile on my face. I lob it over the class, students who were still in the room looking confused as a shoe sailed over their heads. The shoe landed in the bin thanks to some air manipulation, making an audible thud as it hit the side of the bin and fell in.

I look back to Zero and see the veins in his forehead popping out his eyebrow twitching. I’m dead.

‘Let's go shall we?’ I say, pulling the girls out of the seats as fast as I can, a Zero in pursuit. Fuck it. I grab the girls and pick them up under my arms, bolting as fast as I can to a crowded area where Zero won’t be allowed to shoot me into oblivion, I hope.

We made it to the middle of the courtyard area, managing to find an empty bench and sitting the girls who were both yelling at me to put them down. 

Zero ran out and spotted me, growling and walking back inside, hands shoved in his pockets and a singular shoe on his foot. As soon as he’d walked out of earshot I burst into laughter, half pissing myself as I was doubled over on the ground, tears streaming down my face.

‘He looked so stupid I wish I had my camera!’ I cried out through my fits of laughter.

Finally, I settled down and propped myself up on the bench, sitting next to the girls. 

‘They're staring at us…’ Neji whispered, her glance moving to the side. She was right, all the loud conversations were whispers, and all of their eyes were on us. 

I rolled my eyes and wiped my hands on my pants, getting any dirt off before slinging them around the two girls next to me, pulling them closer to me. A flurry of Kyaa’s echoed throughout the courtyard, jealous girls crying out in agony as someone they had no chance with is being very obvious about how much they don’t have a chance. Crazy.

Suddenly I see Yuki storming over, a look on her face I have seen all too often. Alright time to get lectured.

She slipped down in front of us on the table and put her staff on the top, glaring daggers at me. ‘Zuruya senpai, I request that you leave the day class area immediately otherwise I will have to take disciplinary action.’ she announced, loud enough for everyone around us to head. God this brat—

I leaned forward quickly, my hands pulling away from Mary and Neji, and pushing my forward. One hand on the table holding her staff, sparks flying out, and the other under her chin, my finger pushing her jaw up slightly to meet my eyes, my face inches away from hers.

‘I don’t think a rat like you can order me around?’ I ask darkly, a coy tone in my voice. She gulped, her hair falling in front of her face. I gripped her chin more tightly, my fingers wrapping around her fragile bone. My eyes flashed for a second, impossible to tell from a distance but enough for a shiver to be sent up Yuki’s spine.

I let go of her chin after a tense second, slowly pulling away with satisfaction, rolling her closed staff back to her. She rubbed her jaw and got up, walking away only to send me a glare from over her shoulder as she disappeared into the crowd. 

I sigh and wipe my hands together, happy with myself. I look around at the day class students around me, a tense air. 

‘Not cool.’ Neji said flatly under her breath. I look at her, raising my eyebrow in confusion.

‘Yeah, too much.’ Mary and Neji stand up, walking away from me, leaving me perplexed as I call for them to come back, them ignoring me and walking back inside with their lunches.

I sigh and roll my eyes, standing up and leaning against the end of the bench. I looked at the girls in the crowd, their glances nervous as they looked back at me. I pull a smile on my face and open up my arms wide.

‘Anyone wants to cheer me up?’ 

Their expressions brightened up as they saw inviting them over. They swarmed to me, grabbing on with dear life, I hugged the girls closest to me, for once enjoying the company of the day class. They may not be the brightest and may break my eardrums daily, but at least they will always be open to hug me, so there's that.

That's when I hear a girl scream and a loud thud, followed by the scent of blood. I look up concerned and push through the crowd, the day class splitting apart like the red sea in that book I read, forgot the name.

I make it see a girl on the floor, scrawled out and clutching her knee. Her phone was scattered on the ground next to her, a familiar cat keyring dangling off it. I drop down in front of her and grab her phone, trying to figure out where I’ve seen this keyring. 

‘Ah, are you okay?’ I ask, placing my hand over the top of her bleeding knee, my hand healing the area secretly. She nodded with tears in her eyes, sniffling and wiping her tears away on her sleeve. I held up the phone to her face. 

‘This yours?’ she nodded again and gently took the phone from my grip. I looked at that cat keyring again, curiosity getting the best of me like it usually does.

‘Where did you get that from?’ i said, pointing at the key ring. She looked down at it confused and realised I was talking about the keyring.

‘Oh um, I don't know… my sister got it for me. We have a matching set…’ she mumbled, holding the keyring in her hands. She sounded worried like that memory was painful to her. 

I remember the sister, it was the day I went to that cake shop when I was after Yuki, she asked for a picture with me and was really polite. She must have heard about the night class through this girl.

I snap out of my daydream and look up at the crowd above me. ‘Can someone please help her to the sickbay? I'm worried she might have hit her head.’ the girls around me nod almost creepily in unison and help pick the girl off the ground, escorting her away into the building. 

I look around, a pang in my heart when I remember Mary and Neji storming off.

‘I’m sorry to have to cut my visit short girls, but I have some matters to attend to, can I leave you here?’ they all whine as I begin to walk away, calling out my name as I disappear behind the doors. 

I sniff around and catch their scent, the faint but unmistakable scent of Mary’s perfume. I follow it until I reach a classroom near the edge of the building where fewer people gather. Most people were still enjoying the outside as the last few days of warm Autumn days rolled in. 

I push the door open and glance around to see the two of them sitting with Yuki and Sayori, all huddled together next to the window. Dramatic much.

I sigh and walk-in, catching the attention of the four girls, glares sharper than any sword being shot at me. I hold my hands up in peace, breathing out. ‘I come in peace.’ I say the girls are not looking at me any less aggressively.

I walked up to where they sat, all but Sayori looking away from me. She gave me a look, telling me everything I needed to know. 

‘Look, I'm sorry. I take full responsibility and you are very much allowed to hit me this time.’ i look at Yuki, her head unmoving but her eyes on me.

‘...and I’m sorry for not listening to you... and making a scene. You can kick me too.’ her head moved slightly, and her scowl turned into a smile, not a nice smile, but a vengeful smile. 

‘This is for calling me a rat,’ Her fist came at me by surprise and hit me square in the chest. ‘And this is embarrassing not just me, but also Mary and Neji.’ she kicked me. Her leg swung up and hit me in the worst place she could choose. My face tightened at the pain but I didn't move. Akara doesn't be a little bitch.

Mary and Neji finally give up looking so disappointed in me and smiled at me, satisfied with my apology. 

‘Thank god, I thought I would have to be mad at you for the rest of today, that would have been a real bummer in maths.’ Mary muttered, sighing and leaning back in her seat. The girls giggled, sharing jokes. I was just happy to be there. 

‘Eghhh, I don't want to do maths.’ Yuki groaned, putting her head down on the table. I look at the other confused as to why she was making such a big deal about this class. Usually, she’s fine with failing her classes, especially maths.

‘The ball, whichever class gets the lowest score has to set the ball up and be the monitor. She's being harassed by the class president because of it.’ Sayori says, looking at Yuki with sympathy.

‘Ouch, that's rough, even for the headmaster.’ Thank god we don't do shit like that up in vampire land, they are too cocky anyway.

‘I've been studying! It's just not sticking in my brain T.T’ Yuki groaned, tears forming in her eyes. I felt that. I was never a mathematical whizz, the opposite really. I was so good at all of my subjects when they didn’t include maths, but as soon as I saw f(x) blah blah blah, I blue screen. 

Akrara.exe has stopped responding.

‘Shoot, it's time for class.’ Mary said as she pulled out her phone to check the time. We all groan and trudge back to our classroom. 

‘you're lucky you've never had Woo Sensei drone to you about quadratic equations and parabolas.’ Mary whispered to me, me leaning down to hear her and her on her tippy toes.

‘You’ve obviously never met any of the teachers in the night class go on a thirty-minute word dump on how great vampires are.’ I whisper back. She giggled and slid into the row, Mary and Neji on either side of me of course, Yuki and Sayori in front of us and, oh wouldn’t you know, Zero behind me, glaring daggers at me. 

I look back at him with amusement and see that he actually had both shoes on, a rare sight to see nowadays apparently.

‘Hi, baby~’ I tease, knowing he pretended to hate it but was probably melting on the inside.

The doors slammed open and the infamous Woo Sensei stormed in, just as grouchy as his reputation gave him credit for. He didn't even bother to start with the role, already scribbling absolute jargon onto the blackboard, an absolutely lovely screeching noise coming from the chalk he was pressing too hard on. I winced as each screech echoed out, just about everyone else in the room having the same reaction.

I look over to Mary next to me, who was the math genius of the friend group, following along with the garbage on the board perfectly. She would make for a much better pureblood than me. 

‘If I start drooling just push my jaw back up, I don't want to go through this psychological trauma at all.’ she looked at me from the corner of her eye, chuckling a little bit. 


	26. Chapter 26

'Cross what is the answer!?' my eyes opened a little bit to the yelling going on somewhere in front of me.

'Napping again, both you and Kiryu?' the teacher growled. My eyes opened wide as I saw the teacher standing next to Yuki looking extremely, and I mean extremely annoyed.

'And him!' The teacher lashed out, pointing whatever stick thing at me. 'Amongst being in the wrong uniform, he's sleeping without an excuse!' I eye him as he comes over to Mary, smiling at Mary and Neji who is his star pupils.

'Sir I'm not even in this class, I don't know why you're getting your knickers in a twist...' I grumble, still waking up from an otherwise extremely pleasant nap.

I meet eyes with him to see his face red with anger, veins on his forehead popping at inhuman rates.

'I beg your pardon?!' he yelled, nearing dangerously close to me, the smell of coffee hiding cigarette smoke on his breath. I'm gonna puke.

'I'm from the night class,' I wave him off, the situation still barely anything in my mind. 'You should be lucky to even see my face.' I mumble, lying back in my seat. I spot the gaze of a few girls looking at me worried, I wink at them and smile. At this rate I might just transfer back into the day class, at least this lot aren't avoiding me at a ten-metre radius.

'The three of you! Detention!' I look at him with an eyebrow raised, he's getting on my nerves.

'I am here as a formality, think of me as a sleep-deprived bodyguard.' he glared at me, I put my hands up in surrender, there is no point in arguing with this fish.

He slammed his fist down on the table and walked back to the front, trying not to make it painfully obvious that he's a blubbering baby.

In more distressing news. I can't go back to sleep. My body's tired of being tired. Lord help me.

I stare at Mary's notebook page, no thoughts, just look. She glances at me pitifully and rips out a piece of paper, handing it to me with a pen. I take it mindlessly, like a doll and start doodling, drawing up pictures of Zero. only Zero.

Sleepy, I want hugs. Zerooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Finally after what seemed like an impossibly long amount of time, class ended, and my duties were nearly over.

'See you after detention.' Mary said to me, taking her pen from my hand mid drawing and looking at the paper, either alarmed or impressed. I couldn't tell you which.

'I don't even attend day classes.' I grumble. I get up and see Zero doing the same thing, Yuki sat at her desk very firmly, and by firmly I mean whining to Yori. Is she actually taking this joke seriously?

I walk up next to Zero and grab his hand. He looked down with an amused expression and continued walking, not shaking me off for once. I smile happily, in my own world as we walk together, hand in hand, like an old couple.

'Would you knock that grin off your face you look like you're using.' Zero grumbled, not turning to me.

'Awe, is someone embarrassed~?' I tease, chuckling as I walk closer to him, leaving no room for Jesus. I mean sure Jesus can get in this but he's gonna need to RSVP so I know how many cups to set.

'Just shut up will you.' he growled, he was barely even fazed with how close I was to him, my hip right next to his, my shoulder grazing his. Or maybe it was and he's just very good at hiding it.

'Would this work?' I mutter low under my breath, my hand grabbing Zero's shoulder and pushing him into the wall, kabedon style. I lift up his chin and kiss him, my hands pinning his wrists to the wall. He groans through his breaths, hot and scandalous.

Zero pulled away for a second. 'Akara, people—' I push my lips against his, forcing him to stop talking. I don't care. All I care about is him.

I pressed against him, trapping him in and lifting his arms so I could hold his wrists with one hand, the other snaked around his back, pulling him as close as I can to me.

He kissed me back, finally relaxing in my grip. He fought against me for the lead, moving around in a frantic hot mess, prying his hand from my grip and wrapping his arms around my back, gripping onto my uniform tightly.

I let out a sharp breath as I felt his nails scrap my skin through the fabric, the pain being mixed up for pleasure somewhere inside me.

It wasn't until I heard footsteps coming close to us that I remembered how out in the open we were. I half pushed Zero and myself into an empty classroom, still tangled together. 'Shit they better not be coming here.' I panted out, looking up from over Zeros shoulders. I followed the footsteps to where they went, passing by both doors. I sighed out of relief, digging my head into his shoulder.

'For a second I thought they had us heh.' I chuckled. I kissed the side of his neck softly, seeing as it was there. He grumbled something as he reached up and held the back of my head, I could feel his heartbeat quicken.

My eyes flash, and I realise that I'm hungry. My lips part, my tongue outlining his veins on his neck. He groaned softly as I did, tugging on my hair harsher with each deep breath.

My fangs pierced his skin, hot blood flowing into my mouth. I pushed into Zero with each gulp I took, feeling more and more replenished each time. 'A-Akara...' he breathed out.

I took my fangs out of him and looked him deep in the eyes. The soft lavender now a bright swirling red. I wiped up the excess blood with my fingers, licking it off as he watched, breathlessly.

I untied my school tie and pulled off my blazer, unbuttoning my black shirt slightly, enough to pull the collar down. Zero looks up at me with hunger, licking his lips with anticipation. I smiled devilishly and purposefully nicked the skin on my neck with my nails, blood dribbling down my neck before the cut had a chance to heal over.

His breath hitched as the smell of my blood hit his nose. I smirked and pulled his head close to my neck, forcing him to lick up the blood that would otherwise go to waste. He exhaled deeply and kissed my neck gently, placing his lips on spot after spot, each time we touched like a wave of electricity.

He paused for a second before sinking his fangs into my skin, taking his time to find the right spot. I held my breath and tugged on his hair, the pain mixing with please, my senses scrambling. My knees felt like jelly, wobbling at his beckoned move.

His bit again, lower down on my neck, closer to my collar bone, drawing more blood for his own selfish needs. We walked together, fumbling around as our eyes were closed. I pushed him down onto the bench under us, my hands protecting his head as we collided with the hardwood.

He finally released my neck, slight dizziness making me see double for a second. He kissed my collar bone, his fangs grazing my skin and sometimes piercing it, but not enough to drink from. He kissed all the way up and down my neck and I released what he was doing. He was taking me as his, bruising my neck with hickeys.

My fingers slithered to the spot he was kissing, a purple glow from under my fingers as I touched my skin.

'What are you doing?' Zero mumbled through kisses.

'I'm making sure it doesn't heal up.' I say under my breath, my attention on making it work. I felt his smile from his kisses, his lips curved and less soft.

Zero suddenly reached for my jaw and pulled my head down, forcing a kiss on my lips. It took me by surprise but I melted into it instantly, kissing him back with the same forcefulness he gave me. He grunted and grabbed my shirt front, unbuttoning it with haste.

The shirt opened up and he traced his hand over my chest. I did the same thing. Pulling off the blazer that was barely hanging from him, and undoing his shirt. His gaze moved from my chest to my eyes, a different type of hunger written on his face. His hands snaked down my pelvis onto the hem of my trousers, gripping my belt and slowly unclutching it.

I move my hands down and help him, unbuckling the belt and pulling it out of the loops, Zero unbuttoning the top and unzipping it.

'Zero, Akara—'

The door slammed open just as we were about to... you can fill in the blanks. Yuki stood at the door, face red as a beet, hands covering her eyes. She turned around quickly, looking away from us. Zero looked up lazily to see Yuki, either drunk on blood or seriously not caring.

'What is it?' he asked unbothered. Zero still had his hands on me, wanting to keep going after Yuki left. At least one of us was still in the mood.

'Uhm headmaster asked us to show a visitor out. He's a vampire and were going to meet at the bridge gate.' Yuki blurted out frantic, more embarrassed than zero and I combined.

I sighed and zipped up my pants, putting my belt back on and doing up my shirt. Zero groaned and did the same, picking up our blazers off the ground and handing mine back to me. I felt hot still, keeping my tie extremely loose and practically half the buttons of my shirt undone. Who's gonna tell me off?

We walked out, going past Yuki who was still frozen at the door, fumbling before catching up, still extremely awkward about this.

Yuki pushed herself in between us, trying to start a conversation but neither of us was interested. Let's go throw this vampire off school grounds so we can go back to what we were doing before.

We walked slowly to the meeting point, Yuki eyeing my uniform not so subtly. 'Are you really going like that?' she pointed to my bare chest.

'I feel hot, I can't feel the cold air like you can so I need to let some steam out. Besides who gives a fuck?' I looked down at her, her small angry face glaring me down.

'Our guest is an esteemed leader in the vampire council.' she pouted.

'Even better, he's gonna have to do whatever I say.' I shrug, looking back in front of me.

Suddenly, Yuki trips, falling over on the hard pavement with an ugly smack. I look down at her alarmed, stopping suddenly and turning to her, kneeling down to see the damage.

She clutched her knee, a twisted expression of pain on her face. Zero was right beside me, trying to pry Yuki's hands away from her knee while I soothed.

'Yuki, shh it's okay, show us where it hurts.' She pulled her hands away slowly, revealing a grotesque scrape on her knee and her palms fucked up. She was blubbering, tears falling down indiscriminately.

I clenched my teeth, sucking air through. That must hurt like a bitch. Blood was pouring out at an alarming rate. God if Kaname sees this he might actually knock my head off for being so careless, I knew this tiny idiot couldn't catch up with us.

I put my hands over her cut, getting her blood all over me, trying to use my powers to heal it over. Zero wiped her palms from any dirt and grime and wiped Yuki's. Her knee closed up. I looked at it with a grin, thank god. I grabbed her hands in mine, healing up her palms.

His eyes were red and so were mine. Yuki had bled a lot, I couldn't help it.

'Can you stand?' She nodded, sniffling. Still holding her hands, I helped her up, her legs trembling before regaining balance. I looked down at my reddened hands, trying to figure out where I could wash off this blood.

'Oh, let's go wash up at the fountain.' She said, looking at my eyes which were looking at my hands. She walked ahead, Zero and I trailing behind at a safe distance, more for him than for me. If it hadn't been for the fact that he just drank my blood I'm not quite sure what would have happened.


	27. Chapter 27

We got to the fountain, I put my hands in the water, the water turning a slight pink but being too diluted to dye the fountain. Zero washed his hands and then got Yuki to as well, who squirmed at how cold the water was. I could barely feel it.

We got her washed up, somehow avoiding soaking her by accident by me using my "water bending" to clean the area. Her skin was perfect, no one would have known that she scraped herself badly, and by no one I mean Kaname.

We made our way to the bridge, Yuki nervous that we might be late. Luckily for us, they weren't there yet, barely a sliver in the distance as they came upon the bridge. I let out a sigh I didn't even know I held in, stuffing my hands in my pocket.

As they were coming up, something was happening, I made out many of the night class walking behind this old ass dude. I mean wrinkles old. Have you ever heard of moisturiser?

'Bets this guy is going to be a pervert.' I turn to zero casually, Yuki nearly having a panic attack at my words.

'Pedophile more like it.' He muttered back, looking over to me.

'Same thing Zero.' I wave off, grinning like an idiot.

'Ten bucks he's going to go after Yuki.' Zero said, a slight glimmer of amusement on his face.

'Ten that he goes after me.' I say, elbowing him. He looks down to where I jabbed him, scowling a little.

'Deal.' he jabbed me back, knocking a bit harder than I did. I raised my eyebrow at him. I punched him lightly in the arm.

He turned sharply to me, a growl on his face. He smacked me upside the head, taking me by surprise.

'Oh, now you've really done it.' I growl, reaching over to him when I hear someone clear their throat. I regain composure and look to see said wrinkly man standing in front of us. With one arm.

He held the stump hidden by fabric with a pained and angry expression, whispering profanity under his breath, the flesh on his arm bubbling and growing. Well, that's not at all gross.

'Need a hand?' I casually ask.

Zero slaps the back of my head again, only because Yuki was now gripping my wrist tightly did I not punch the daylights out of that boy.

'Lord Uri Zuruya, it's an esteemed pleasure to make your acquaintance.' The vampire in front of me bowed, his arm conveniently over his chest already.

'So who are you?' I ask bluntly.

'Akara!' Yuki punched me in the side this time. If it's not one of them it's the other.

The vampire looks at Yuki with a weird look. 'Its okay Miss cross, I am Ichijo Asato, Takuma's grandfather.' Holy shit this is the old bastard?

'May I ask,' He said, his tone suddenly going a lot colder. 'Why did miss Cross call you Akara, Lord Uri?' does he seriously not know, I thought the news would have gotten to the vampire council sooner or later.

'That's because I'm Akara Enzaki, and I prefer to be called by my real name, Asato.' his stance stiffened slightly, hesitating.

'A hunter.' so he recognised me, either that or the last name. Enzaki was one of the more famous hunter families, so they were pretty well known among hunters and vampires alike.

A cold silence settled among us, making Yuki shift nervously. Asato's arm had grown back by now, which I still couldn't tell was gross or cool. At least I know I can cut off my arm now.

I turned around and became the first person to walk out of this weird silence, Zero following almost immediately, grabbing Yuki's hand. Asato walked at a leisurely pace behind us, sure enjoying this school.

'Vampire as well as a hunter in a relationship huh...' Asato muttered under his breath, breaking the silence. I snapped my head back, looking at him with narrowed eyes. 'Sorry for my bluntness lord... Enzaki, but I couldn't help but sense it.'

I crooked my eyebrow up, letting him have time to explain himself. He saw my look and went to continue speaking. 'I could smell Kiryu's blood coursing through your veins Lord Enzaki, and yours, his. I drew my conclusions.'

I was about to say something less than polite when zero put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and he looked back at me with a look that told me it wasn't worth it.

'You're lucky you guessed right.' I spat, annoyance in my voice. Zero owes me a ten, that was totally a perverted thing. Totally.

'It's just, my lord, I have never known a pureblood to be a hunter, especially in a relationship with an ex-human hunter... let alone queer.' oh that's it, let me at him.

Zero gripped my shoulder tighter, almost painful. Fine, I got the message. I relaxed, breathing out a heavy breath. I turned around and grabbed Zero's hand from my shoulder, clasping it tightly in my hand, our fingers intertwined. I bet you vampires are homophobic.

'I also see scarring on your neck my Lord.' I fought against turning around and beating his head in, his brains in my hands. Takuma wouldn't like that.

'Its a hickey, vampire.' I growl, my gaze locked in front of me. 'I made myself not to heal them.' why was he looking at my neck the perverted bastard.

'As you wish my lord.'

Even though nothing Asato said was an outright attack on me, I knew from his tone that he didn't like it, probably because I can't create pureblood babies with another vampire for him to try and eat. Breeder fetish much?

We make it to the school building, following Yuki. I don't even bother to push the door open for him, he has arms, well had, actually, but then it grew back.

We walked up to the headmaster's door, stopping for him. I watched him with an angry look on my face, walking past me and openly sniffing the air like the animal he is.

We made eye contact as he walked into the headmaster's office, giving me a look I could only describe as a hunter marking their prey, but the look wasn't for me, it was for Zero, who stood beside me.

As the door closed, I gripped Zero's hands tighter, the thought that the vampire council might try and go out of their way to kill him because they hate our love made my blood boil. I wouldn't put it past these monsters to do something like that. They did it with Shizuka's lover, that level C that started this whole mess.

I pulled Zero closer to me, holding him protectively in my arms, he struggled against my grip for a second but stayed still in my arms after looking up at me, understanding what I was thinking.

'I'm not going to let them hurt you.' I whispered, more to myself than to Zero.

'I don't need your protection idiot.' Zero mumbled, sinking into my arms.

We waited for them to finish up, I wasn't listening, I was just holding Zero tight in my embrace, swaying slowly to invisible music.

The door opened after a while, a short meeting between the two, Asato walked out and eyed me suspiciously.

'Akara, Yuki, could you please escort Mr Ichijo to his car out front? Zero I need to speak with you.' The headmaster called out. I looked down at Zero in my arms and sighed, letting go of him.

'You owe me ten.' I smirked. He scoffed and walked in, a glimmer of a smile on his face again, making my heart melt. I turned to the less lovely sight of Asato staring both me and Zero down, a look I couldn't quite read on his face.

'Come with me, vampire.' I growled, grabbing Yuki and walking ahead of Asato. I wasn't going to let him get his claws on her, he would one hundred percent try and eat her.

We walked out of the school building, half dragging Yuki as I sped walked my way to the gate. I looked behind me to see Asato far behind us, obviously not trying to catch up. I gritted my teeth and stopped.

'Yuki walk to the gate and wait for me.' I let go of her arm and she looked up at me with slight confusion but went anyway. I backtracked until I caught up with Asato, walking behind him so he doesn't try to veer off course.

'Lord Enzaki, why is it that you stay at Cross academy where you cannot embellish in the life you deserve?' Asato asked, his voice slightly more polite than before. 'You could have all that you wanted, given to you, you could live happily with your lover.'

I sighed, taking a moment to answer, for once this dune head could be onto something. 'My duty is to protect the students of the day class, that comes above my own selfish wants.'

'An honourable choice my Lord, but whence you do graduate, will you still remain here, or would you prefer a life among your people?'

'My people are hunters and humans.' I eyed the back of his head, imagining taking a knife and carving open his skull.

'Forgive me Lord Enzaki, but you are a vampire now, wouldn't you prefer to embrace who you are and learn rather than hide who you are and live with the fear of double-crossing from your own hunters?' he looked over his shoulder, making eye contact with me.

I narrowed my eyes, giving him a dangerous look. 'You may think you know everything, Asato, but the association knew who I was from the very beginning and yet I'm still standing here.' the gate near into view, Yuki standing there holding the metal.

I sped up my pace and walked past him, going to the other side and standing next to the gate, watching him.

As he neared me to walk out, he slowed his pace to a fraction it was, looking up to me. 'You may think you can settle for a life with mortals who you think you're equal to, but what happens when everyone you love dies. At least with your own kind you'll always be respected and loved by all.' he growled, making it to his limousine that sat waiting for him.

'I prefer to have friends who die then no friends and fake love, Asato.' I called out as he stepped in the car. The door shut and the car rolled away, leaving me and Yuki by ourselves, safe from at least one more threat on the list.

Although I was a pureblood like Kaname, I didn't have the same level of prestige he had. The Kuran's were the Kings of the vampires, rulers of even the other purebloods. The reason why he has a cult following in the night class and I don't is that they want to be by his side if he takes back the monarchy.

I might be grateful for the lack of attention I receive but in the real world, I know that I will never fit into the vampire society with their normalised human trafficking, arranged marriages, manipulation among other things.

Maybe one day when all my friends are gone and even Zero has passed, maybe then my heart will be cold enough to actually want to be apart of their society, and that's if I don't kill myself or get killed.

I've barely been around and already these vampires are doing everything to get me in their claws, throwing themselves at me, promising me anything I want. All of its fake, a game where I'm the main piece.

I'm so sick of this fake love.


	28. Chapter 28

'What was that about?' Yuki snapped me out of my thoughts, bringing me back to reality.

'Just a pedophile trying to coerce me into doing lewd things.' I chuckled. Yuki looked at me gravely, obviously not thinking that was funny.

I stuff my hands into my pockets and spin around, heading back to the main building. 'You coming?' I look over my shoulder at Yuki.

She quickly runs to catch up with me, doing okay at keeping pace with me now that I wasn't hurrying around.

We make it back to the building, her walking in with me.

'I'm going to collect Zero, you should get some sleep. We can do the night shift.' I pat her head. She pushes my hand off and nods without a word, walking through the building to the other side. Thank god she's actually taking my advice for once.

I walk up to the headmaster's office and go in without knocking, seeing both the headmaster and Zero still in there, talking about something rather serious.

'What's going on?' I walk up to the desk and see paperwork and files sprawled all over the top.

'I've been assigned.' Zero grumbled, holding up an all too familiar file. Figures.

'So the hunters are testing out your loyalties too huh?' I plucked the file from his hand and opened it up, reading the assignment.

He snatched back out of my hands and held it stiffly in his opposite hand, away from me. 'I'm not planning on tagging along anyways, I was just curious.' he rolled his eyes and put the file back on the table.

'The hunters are indeed giving you both assignments to test you, but you shouldn't think too deeply of it, they're only making sure.' Kaien looked up at me, over his glasses.

Suddenly he jumped out of his chair, the aura around him going from gloomy to flowers in .2 seconds. 'But if anyone can do it, I'm sure my dear son can!' he cooed, going to hug Zero. Zero dodged the headmaster and turned around, taking the file with him.

'For the last time, I'm not your son!' Zero slammed the door shut just as I exited, making an 'o' so dramatic exit.

We walked along the path, just before it split into the two directions, his hand intertwined with mine. Zero was quiet as he thought about something or other, and I was humming song lyrics to myself, happy we could spend time together.

Zero broke the silence first as we reached the crossways. 'I've gotta rest up, can you do a night shift by yourself?' I pouted and looked down mopily, I thought we could spend some time together...

I sighed and put my hand on his shoulder. 'Yeah, I can. I'll miss you though.' he rolled his eyes, a coy smile on his lips.

'Yeah, I'll miss you too. See you.' he waved at me as our paths separated. I don't even know if classes were still running but I better go back and check. I think I felt at least a couple of vampires' presences in the building while I was there.

I turned around on my toes and walked back, still exhausted. It's been more than 24 hours since I last slept, I'm running on sheer willpower at this point. If my classes are still going, I'm going to sleep, and if not then I will sleep outside.

I finally get to the building, it took longer than usual since my normal pace of walking has slowed down to a literal snail. I weave around the corridors and find my classroom... pretty much empty. There were a couple of vampires hanging around but there wasn't actually a teacher in the classroom. No one I really knew was in here anyway.

I look at the vampires who look back at me. 'Where's the teacher?' I asked, trying to make myself sound more authoritative.

'He left to go see sir Ichijo, Lord Akara.' I look up to see a girl with pink hair and bright green eyes staring at me, her face red. Her eyes weren't on mine, and I realised what she was looking at.

I buttoned up my shirt carefreely and pushed up my tie a little bit. I didn't do the top two buttons up but now people weren't staring at my bare chest.

'Thank you...' I pause. I actually don't know her name or anyone's for that matter. I only know the Kaname gang from Yuki's ravings.

'Akashiya, Moka Akashiya my lord.' she dipped her head tentatively, trying to be polite. She seemed quite shy for a vampire. Usually, they're all high and mighty, but she actually might be a little sane.

I started walking up the stairs to where she sat by herself. 'Moka... it's okay if I call you Moka right?' She nodded her head wildly, urging me to continue. 'Is it okay if I sit next to you so I can sleep?' her eyes widened a little bit, her mouth hanging down.

'Of course my lord!' She stood up and made space for me to walk through. I could feel the eyes of the rest of the vampires on the back of my head, eyeing me carefully.

I shuffled in and sat down next to her, leaning my head down on the table almost immediately. I looked up at her lazily, studying her slightly exasperated expression. 'Moka...' I mumbled. She looked down at me, I tapped the bench to beckon her down. She laid her head down on the table hesitantly and turned to look at me, her eyes shimmering.

'Why are you alone?' I asked gently, my voice only reaching her ears.

'Wha—!' she made to get up but I put my hand on her arm, calming her down.

'It's okay, you don't need to tell me. It's just you don't seem to be the type to be a loner.'

She looked down at the table, her face flushed, her mouth moving to say something. 'I- uh... I'm not all that popular...' she muttered.

'Really?' I bemuse, pushing her to keep talking.

'Well uhm, it's not that people hate me, I just don't fit in...'

'You don't really do high and mighty do you?' I smile.

She giggled but quickly stifled it, not wanting anyone to hear her. 'No it's just— well yeah I guess so...'

I drifted to sleep sooner than I thought, the exhaustion definitely getting to me.

***

I woke up to the sun shining through the window onto my eyes, blinding me. I groaned and sat up, my back aching and my hand I was lying on numb.

I looked around blearily, the classroom was empty, dust floating in the sunlight. That's when I look down and see the pink-haired girl still asleep on the desk, her hand resting on my arm rather protectively.

I smiled softly and pushed her hair behind her ear, revealing a Rosario around her neck. I looked at it, curious. I've never seen a vampire wear one of these before, sure I've learnt about them but it was used before the last vampire war for purebloods to hide their powers.

Was she a pureblood? I doubt that anyone knew what this was used for here, hell I only found out because I read the books in the hunter association avidly. This sort of information was only for those who stumbled upon it or already knew. Hell, I doubt even Kaname would know.

His eyes suddenly opened, meeting with mine for a second. She gasped and shot up, pushing my hand away. I tilted my head to the side confused. Is this girl okay?

'Her eyes then widened and she pulled back her hands. 'I'm so sorry Lord Akara,' she frantically said, bowing her head continuously, apologising.

'Hey hey, it's okay. An honest mistake.' I reached my arm out and placed it gently on her shoulder, something I used to calm Yuki down.

She stared at my hand, her mouth twitching. I retracted my hand quickly and let out an awkward laugh. 'I'm sorry uh I didn't mean to—'

'No omg, it's okay, I'm just not used to people touching me!' She said exasperated, a hint of pain in her voice. I smiled softly and grabbed her hand, pulling her close to me and hugging her. Her head resting on my chest. She exclaimed and fought against my grip but I held her still, feeling her emotions wash over me. She was afraid I was going to hurt her.

'It's okay. You're safe with me now.' I whispered. She gasped and stopped resisting, letting her arms drop to her side. I squeezed her tighter, a sense of protectiveness burning inside me.

Something about her... something is igniting inside me. Like something I lost a long time ago, and now that I've found it I want to protect it with my whole heart. I want to hold her, tell her it'll be okay.

Why?

Why am I feeling like this right now?

I breathe in through my nose and smell the scent she had, a nostalgic feeling of familiarity stirring something deep inside me. I feel like I've met her before...

I snap back to reality as I feel her shudder in my arms. I looked down concerned and realised she was crying, silent sobs escaping her. She was gripping my shirt tightly in the front, hiding her eyes away.

I went to say something but I chose not to, biting back my tongue. What the hell am I supposed to do now, I don't know how to comfort her?! Usually, with Yuki, I just tickle her and she stops but I can't do that with this stranger not stranger.

I tentatively moved my hand up and patted her head, brushing my hand down her hair like a pet cat.

It's times like this when I seriously need Yuki.

Finally, she pulled away, rubbing her eyes to wipe the tears off her face. 'Thank you...' she whispered.

I gave her another small pat on the head, laughing a little and walked past her. 'C'mon, are you just gonna stand there all day~?'

She turned around and looked at me with confusion written all over her face.

'Let's go get you something to eat. I heard girls like eating sweets when they're crying.' I grin, walking down the steps to the front of the classroom. I heard her steps as she chased after me, calling my name.

***

I pull her down the streets, talking about random things as she trails behind me, her wrist in my hand. She never made a move to take her arm away from mine, which was nice considering how slow she walked.

We walked through the winding roads, passing by strangers who stared at us, maybe glaring. They probably thought we were a couple, considering the situation. I mean I do have to hand it to her genetics if it weren't for the fact she was timid she would be one of the most popular girls thanks to the fanboys.

She reminded me of Yuki when she was younger. Back when I would go over to her house whenever my parents visited for whatever reason. I never really knew how to talk with her, since she was two years younger but was practically like a newborn. It was because apparently, she had no memories before 5, my mom tried to tell me it was some sort of amnesia but all I really knew was that she was like a strange creature.

I mean, when I was her age I was able to hold a conversation, play games with my friends and even go to school, but she never really spoke to me, not until she was seven or older. She was strange.

Nowadays Yuki doesn't even remember me practically babysitting her, she swears in her life she doesn't know what I'm talking about. But that Yuki back then, the one that was scared of grass, had to have help getting dressed and never played, that was the Yuki that Moka reminded me of.

We finally made it to the cafe I wanted to go to, the one that was secretly a front for the hunters. Even though she was also a vampire, I'm sure my family there will make her feel welcome.

'Heyo!' I say as I push the door open, the familiar bell chime clanging loudly. I saw the people in there look at me startled, hands on their weapons, but retracting as they saw my face.

'Moka this is my favourite cafe. We won't be bothered by the fangirls and boys here so don't worry.' I beam, pulling her close to me and wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

'They look kinda scary...' she whispered to me, looking around the joint.

'Ah don't worry about it, I'm like 65% sure they're not going to try to kill us.' I laughed off.


	29. Chapter 29

We sat down and ordered food, Moka getting a banana split with a hot chocolate, while I just got a black coffee and a croissant.

We sit in silence, an awkward air around us as she munched on her food and I sipped my drink. I didn't really know what to ask. I mean, I don't want to pry into her own life, but I'm trying to figure out why I've barely seen her around.

'So how come I've never seen you around? I would usually know the faces of all the vampires since I'm one of the school guardians but I seriously can't remember you.' I ask, finally breaking the silence. She looks up at me, tilting her head to the side before realising what I meant.

'Oh, I live off-campus so I doubt you would see me much.' ohhhhhhhh that makes so much sense.

Some vampires and humans live in their normal houses since they live so close. The aristocrat area with all the mansions is quite close to the school so they usually get driven in. (god forbid a vampire walk to school like a normal person).

Me, Yuki and Zero don't need to monitor that area because Kaien takes care of it, or there's a teacher waiting since you can see the gate (not that well) from the back/front of the academic building.

'So you live really close to school?' I question, wanting to hear about the aristocrat area.

That strip of mansions is like a gated community, Calabasas style rich. A lot of famous celebrities live there, and they don't want humans around so it's hard to get into if you don't know your way around it. Personally, I've never had to infiltrate there, so it's almost completely been left to my imagination how "lavish" it is.

'Yeah, you know where the road forks about a hundred meters down and that huge gate?' Holy crap she does live there, her parents must be famous. 'Well, just in there I'm the house down at the very end. I usually get driven here so it makes sense that you've never seen me around. Do you live close?'

So we're just going to ignore the fact that you probably live in a full-on multimillion-dollar mansion. Putting aside that place is goddamn vampire den, that's sick.

'I guess so.' I hadn't really thought about it. I mean the Zuruya household is somewhere past that aristocratic mansion area, but I don't live there. My parents' house ain't close, it's on the other side of town where the hunter association is located.

The thing is, I just kinda lived at school. I mean sure I went home to visit my parents but Zero and Yuki stayed here, so I stayed with them. Besides they were always out and about on missions.

Most of the time I just live at school. And with all my parents gone I don't really have a place anywhere else.' I mumble. Wait does she know about that?

I snap my head up to explain myself but all she does is give me a smile, telling me without words she understands.

Just then I hear the doorbell ring and two familiarly pungent scents waft into the room. I turn my head to see Senri and Rima being greeted with guns to the face. Ah, memories.

'What are you doing here!' I call over, waving my hand. One of the hunter guys gives me a confused look.

'You know these leeches?' He points the gun, instead of his fingers.

'Yeah, they're my classmates.' I answer. I looked back at the two who had their hands up. 'Its okay guys, they're chill.' I say indirectly to both parties. The hunters waver for a second but put down their weapons, letting Rima and Senri come over and sit down next to Moka and me.

'What exactly were you idiots planning, coming in here?' I questioned, handing them the menus.

'We saw you and figured it was safe. Senri wanted some cake.' Rima muttered, looking over the menu with an intense look. I glance over at Senri who mumbled something in agreement with Rima, also engulfed in the menu.

I finally looked over to Moka, who seemed a bit frazzled about what just happened. 'Oh yeah Moka, this is a hunter cafe, it's where hunters meet for field cases and whatnot.'

'Yeah, I kinda figured...' she replied, looking at the big sword that one of the ladies had on the chair.

Senri and Rima ordered their stuff and we finally got to talking. 'So what are you two doing up and out anyway?' I would be much less surprised if it was Takuma or Aido and Kain together, but these two are the definition of dead after 8 am.

'We've got a job.' Rima said while sipping on a milkshake.

'Job?' Moka asked, joining in on the conversation.

'The vampire council. Some rouge level E's y' know.' Rima answered. I completely forgot aristocrats were also given jobs to hunt level E's. I've never actually seen an aristocrat out on a job before, so I thought they just gave up with all that and left it to the hunters.

Somethings starting to irk me though. The amount of level's E's around is way too high. There were the two that attacked Yuki, and that barn with at least over thirty, and then Zero, Rima, and Senri today. I'm sure there are many other hunters getting jobs too.

It's suspicious, to say the least. The other purebloods haven't been this active in years. Someones building an army, or having too much fun.

We all finish our food after talking for a little bit, and I decide we should get out. I know the other hunters are okay with me, but bringing in three aristocrats into a safe zone is making them on edge, and I completely understand.

Even now I'm still surprised by how welcoming the hunters are. If the roles were reversed I don't know how I would feel. I don't think I could not try to kill them. I mean a pureblood has simultaneously ruined both Zero and my own life.

'I'll pay for everyone, it's the least I can do.' I say, getting up first.

'No don't worry, you don't have to!' Moka stands up quickly, the hunters look over, an aura of unease pointing at her coming from them. She smiles nervously and sits down, realising why I was spotting everyone.

Thankfully I had my wallet on me these past two days. I completely forgot. I pay and we all leave, walking out to see that the sun was a lot higher in the sky, completely blinding me.

I wave goodbye to Senri and Rima, wishing them luck. I walked with Moka, slowing down my pace for her.

'The weather is so nice today!' She yelled, distracted by blooming flowers that really shouldn't be blooming in late autumn. Huh, weird.

I do have to admit though, today was rather beautiful for cold autumn. The sky was bare and it felt warm on my skin, with barely any wind to ruin the warm day. But because of this, humans were more than awake, which is starting to really bite back.

I turn the corner, Moka just a little bit behind me, to see a group of day class girls all hanging out together. I make eye contact with the girl facing me, her eyes going wide.

'Z-Zuru-nyaa!' she screamed out. The other girls in the group snap to me, having about the same reaction.

'You ready to run?' I asked Moka behind me, who seemed confused. I grabbed her wrist and bolted in the opposite direction, running as hard as I possibly could, the distant screams slowly dissipating.

I didn't stop until I knew we had lost them, which meant now I'm hopelessly lost in the woods. I looked around to try and spot anything that I could use as a landmark, but everything was shrouded by trees and bushes. For all I know, I could have run across half the country.

I turned to Moka, who had barely kept up, bent over and breathing heavily. 'Where are we...' i muttered, half asking her, half asking myself. She looked up at me, holding up one finger to tell me to wait, wanting to say something.

She catches her breath and stands up, tired out of her mind. 'Don't worry, I know where we are. I used to play in these woods as a kid. The main gate isn't too far from here.'

The main gate to where? Purgatory???

She grabbed my wrist, still panting and led me in an unknown direction. She obviously knew where to go so if she could just fill me in-

'We're here.' she escaped from her mouth. I look up at the huge golden gates, awed with how detailed this was. Now I know where we are. Her home sweet home.

Fuck.

She keyed something into the electronic security pad off to the side and the gate swung open slowly, letting us both in. I stepped inside tentatively, looking around for the trap somewhere, when she pushed me, forcing me inside before the gate closed on us. Well, now I'm seriously stuck in here.

Wait nvm I'm, not a human anymore I can just jump over the gate. Lol.

'This way.' She led me past all the houses, huge in size and spread far apart like they're their own postcodes kinda spread apart.

It wasn't until we got halfway there that I actually saw signs of life. Small children were outside playing. They turned to me with wide eyes, completely ignoring Moka and bowed to me. I was caught off guard and waved back, no idea how to react.

They dropped what they were doing and ran up to me, a small girl with long black hair and green eyes, and a boy with dark grey hair and the same green eyes. I knelt down to their level, smiling as they gasped when they saw my face.

'Are you a pureblood Mister-sama?' the girl asked, a slight lisp on her voice.

'I sure am.' I say, patting her head. Usually, I'm not all that vocal about the fact I'm a leech but these were just small children. I don't think they would really understand my melancholy.

'Wow! I've never met a pureblood! I'm Miriam and this is my baby brother Lucas! What's your name?' she excitedly said, tugging on my hand.

I thought about it for a second, do I say my pureblood name or my normal name? Although I want to be called by my real name, the Uri name holds value to vampires, whereas the Enzaki is more known to hunters and older vampires who have to deal with the law, such as the vampire council. Normal vampires wouldn't know what the Enzaki name means.

'I'm—' I go to say my name just as a woman calls out.

'Kids!' I looked up to see what I assumed was these two's mother, a tall woman with the same green eyes and long brown hair. She was rather pretty and oddly familiar. must be one of those famous vampires.

She looked up to me and stopped in her tracks. She bowed instantly and then opened up her arms, which her children instantly ran two.

'Mommy, mommy! He's a pureblood!' the girl shouted. Her mother smiled and kissed the top of her head.

'Yes, I'm well aware baby.' she cooed, focusing on her kids.

I stood up and looked behind me at Moka. she walked up to me and leaned in. 'that's Hajuruki Tiffany, the actress.' My eyes widened. Her?! She's one of the most famous actresses from thirty years ago, holy shit.

I bowed back to the woman, who gave me a heartfelt smile. 'I'm afraid I don't quite know your name my lord.' she put a hand over her heart, bowling, again. There's a lot of bowing going on right now.

'Zuruya Uri, but I got by Akara Enzaki miss Hajuruki.'


	30. Chapter 30

'Uri-sama? Why I haven't heard that name in years. If it's not too much to ask my Lord, how are you related to the family?' she looked shocked, to say the least. Okay, I seriously thought that every vampire was well aware I exist now considering how much they gossip.

'Yes, Rias and Tadano were my parents.'

'Oh my, I'm so sorry for my thoughtlessness. My condolences Uri-sama.' I gave her a soft smile. I mean I never knew them so it's not like it's a painful memory.

I turned to Moka again, who slightly moved her head to the side, her eyes following. It's time we go, for some reason this was making her uncomfortable, I could feel it.

'Well, it was wonderful to meet you Miss Harjuruki.' I walked over to Moka's side and waved off the family, a slight glow in my chest.

'You shouldn't get too comfortable with the people here.' Moka muttered under her breath, snapping me out of my happy trance.

'It's just, these people... they may seem nice but they all have ulterior motives, especially since you're a pureblood.'

I couldn't help but laugh. I could never get close to these animals, even if I tried. I'm a hunter, my job is to hunt these beasts, and luring them into false realities is a part of it. If that vampire woman tried to do something I would rip out her intestines and hang her with it for her children to watch.

Me, letting my guard down around vampires? That's the most stupid thing I've heard in a while.

'Seriously Moka, you really say the funniest things.' I wipe a tear from my eye, settling down a little. She stared at me, her expression unreadable. It was mixed with so many things that I couldn't tell what she was thinking. Was she angry, scared, happy even?

'I'm just saying Akara-sama, they're not the people you think—'

'And what exactly do you think, I think about these creatures?' I stopped still, annoyed. I raised my eyes to see her looking up at me, that familiar look of fear I've seen from vampires drawn on her face.

'Because to me, they're nothing but playthings. You think I was smiling because I love children and that they were just "so cute"?' I spat out, looking down on her as I towered over.

'I was smiling because of how easily I could have broken their small bodies, impaled their little hearts and turned them into dust.' I dramatically clenched my fist in the air, reenacting my fantasy. 'God the idea of killing them in front of their mother really does give you a rush y'know!'

'What are you—'

'I'm a hunter Moka.' I step forward, closing the distance between us. I reached up to her face and lifted her chin to meet my eyes again. Her body was frozen in place.

'And you're the thing I like to hunt.'

I smiled and dropped her chin, walking on ahead. She still stood there motionless. I looked over my shoulder at her and snapped my fingers, getting her out of her daze. 'You're place is this way right?' I call out, pointing in front of me.

She didn't answer, I wouldn't expect her to.

***

I stood at the front door, watching as Moka turned the key and let us both in, apprehension in her movements.

From what I could tell, the house was huge, even bigger than the other ones in the gated village, but way more run down. Hella old. I looked out at the front garden as she fiddled with the lock, probably jammed up from how old it was.

There were so many flowers you couldn't name them all even if you tried. It was a beautiful mess of nature. Trees spurting, grass just a little too tall, vines hanging from every place it could get its claws on. It was like dark academia meets cottage core.

'Woah, you've got one hell of a place.' I gawked. Things upon things, upon things of expensive antiques decorated just the greeting room. I would say it's cluttered but it's laid out too nicely.

She walked ahead of me, taking her shoes and changing into regular house slippers. Japanese customs as per usual. I slipped off my shoes and picked up another pair of slippers, delighted that they actually fit my feet.

She led me through the winding hallways, passing through a dining room, a game room, and a bunch of useless rooms until we got to one that had her name painted on it by a child. Probably by her when she was younger.

Without saying a word we went into her room. She tossed her book bag to the side and plopped herself down on her extremely huge and extremely decorated bed. I think there are more pillows and stuffed animals than there is a bed.

I looked around for a place to sit politely, but she patted the fluffy pink bunny next to her. An offer I seriously can't refuse. I laid back on the softness, sinking into the fabric and fluff.

'Hey, Akara-sama... do you really hate vampires that much?' Moka asked, completely out of the blue.

'I mean yeah what kinda question—'

'Do you really hate yourself that much?'

The question rang out like an echo, the silence deafening.

She rolled over and pushed down the pillow that hid her eyes from mine. Those bright green irises staring into my soul.

'Could you kill me, please?'

'What.'

'If you really want to get rid of all vampires, start with me.' is this girl seriously that suicidal? You're dangling that carrot stick a bit too close, darling.

'I don't want to be here anymore but for some reason, I won't die...'

So it is true. I've heard about it from time to time, the mystery of aristocrats' natural death, but for the most part, it felt like folklore. Aristocrats only die when they've been pierced by a vampire weapon or lost their will to live.

'So you want me to be your scapegoat?'

She sat up, her fists tightening. 'No! I'm just asking you, as a friend!'

'Whoever said we were friends?' she looked down at me, shock on her face and tears in her eyes, her lips trembling.

I stared back at her blankly.

'I'm not going to do it if you're going to try and feign honourability. Suicide is suicide. All you're doing is picking the easy way out.'

'That's not true! I'm not doing that! I just want to stop—'

'What? stop what huh?' I narrowed my eyes, my glare digging into her.

'Being such... a burden. So... pathetic, useless, unwanted, and unloved.' she looked away, her gaze on the floor in front of her.

'Sounds like the easy way out to me.' she turned to me, anger in her eyes, growling viciously.

'So what if it's the easy way out!' she yelled, her fists crashing down on my chest with barely any power. 'It's not like I have any other options!'

Her punches stopped, tears dripping onto my chest as her sobs overcame her. She buried her head into my abdomen, clenching the fabric of my shirt and bawling her eyes out.

'Survive and live.'

She inhaled sharply, looking up at me with a mixed look. 'You think I don't know that! Surviving and living are completely different things Akara-sama. I'm done with trying to survive, thinking that if I just keep going things will go up! The world doesn't work like that!'

'Yeah, but it does. Equivalent exchange. Ya can't gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost, blah blah blah.'

She went silent.

'You did not seriously just quote full metal alchemist to me?' I looked at her with a smirk, chuckling a little at her irritation.

'So you've lost everything, somewhere along the line you're gonna get it back in return, laws of the universe or some shit.' I say, placing my hand on her shoulder, my other arm propping me up a little.

'Yeah but... I don't think I can wait that long.' she sighed, looking away from me.

'Then do it.' I formed a large spire of ice on my hand, the point sharper than a knife. She barely looked in time to catch it as I tossed it to her.

She held it in her hands, looking over it, maybe actually considering it. It was a tense moment, the air going still as she held it up, pointing the tip over her heart, her hands shaking.

'I- I can't do it myself.' she dropped her hands down, the icicle rolling out of her palm and shattering on the floor at my request. 'That's why I asked you...'

'Then spend what you have left, with me and if you still want to die then I will kill you.' I sat up, wrapping my arms around her, pulling her head undermine and cradling her softly.

She sat still with me, swaying gently from side to side. She had her eyes closed, thinking about something, maybe related, maybe not. If I was still human I would never have picked up on the subtle things in this room, like how the flowers almost illuminated, and that the colours danced with the blinds blowing in the breeze, letting in an ounce of fresh air.

'Promise?' she finally said after what seemed like forever.

I smiled gently, my head resting on top of hers.

'I promise.'

She shifted herself from under me, turning around and pushing me back down onto the bed, her arms either side of me. I let my body fall, looking up as she stared down at me, our eyes levelled.

I softened my expression, a knowing smile tracing my lips. Her heartbeat was accelerating, her breathing was more ragged. Her eyes flashed red with hunger.

'Moka...' I whispered softly, monotonous but still dancing with emotions.

She lowered herself down and touched her lips to mine, her fangs nicking my skin. I laid there, motionless as she pressed her lips deeper to mine, ignoring the fact I wasn't pressing back. Growing hungrier, more desperate with each touch.

She bit down into my bottom lip, my own blood filling my mouth as she drew it. Rhythmic gulping sounds echoing in the silent room. She bit in again, taking more and more blood from me, digging her fangs into new skin as the wounds sealed over.

She traced her lips down my neck, pulling my shirt down without a word from me. My blood made her lips wet, cold to the touch as she pressed them against my skin. She bit me again. And again. And again. That rhythmic gulping the only sound filling my ears.

My neck felt wet, crusted. Wet and dry blood dribbling down my skin as she took and took from me.

'Ah.' She stopped. The pressure left my skin, her warmth moving away from my face as she wiped her lips on her pure white uniform.

I opened my eyes I didn't even know I shut, staring into hers cold and emotionless.

'Satisfied?'

She stared down at me, unresponsive to my question. I'm sure she tasted something in my blood, Zero said he could.

She didn't even speak as she unbuttoned her shirt, exposing her skin and the fabric part. My gaze didn't leave her face, even as she focused on pulling off her blazer and shirt, only a thin veil of the fabric of underwear separating us.

She leaned over me, her neck directly above my face. Her hand reached for mine, pulling it up to her neck, letting my cold fingers run across her porcelain skin. She dug her fingers into her skin, blood drawing to the surface, dripping down my hand.

'Akara-sama...' I kept my eyes on hers, not even bothering to look at the blood dripping down onto my cheek.

'Shh, you're okay now.' Finally, her body gave up. Her eyes rolled back and shut, her body falling down next to me, landing softly into the sea of pillows, enveloping us.

'It's time you rest.' I whispered.

I stared up at the ceiling, my eyes tracing over the glass chandelier above me, twirling ever so slowly, the tiny fragments of light reflecting a million different ways. I wiped her blood off my cheek, before letting my hand rest next to me.

I'm tired.


	31. Chapter 31

I woke up to a gentle breeze washing over my face, sunlight pouring in the room. I opened my eyes to see Moka standing out on her balcony in a weightless robe dancing with the wind.

'You're finally awake.' she muttered, tucking her hair behind her ear.

'Yeah, no shit. I feel like I've been dead for days.' I stretch my back as I sit up and realise I'm not wearing my school uniform, and I'm properly tucked into bed.

She laughed and turned around, the wind blowing her hair like a commercial as she leaned against the balcony sill. 'That's because you have. It's Monday.'

Shit really? Goddamn.

I look at the shirt I was wearing, tugging at the sleeve a little to try to pull the fabric down, the cuff luckily undid otherwise I think my hand might have just fallen off.

I looked up at Moka, and before I could even ask the question I had a slipper to the face, and a girl blushing furiously while curing me out.

'I didn't see anything okay! Pervert!' I don't think I'm the pervert here...

I pushed the blanket and other items off of me, lazily swinging my legs down and being greeted with my slippers already waiting for me.

I walked over to her, stepping out to the fresh breeze of late autumn washing over me. I looked out at the view, watching the birds fly and the trees sway. It was oddly serene if I could just forget the smell of all the vampires that lived here, assaulting my nose.

I looked up at the sun, shielding my eyes from its harsh blaze and realised it was set at not rising.

'Don't we have a class soon?' I muttered to myself.

'You can come with me, I've already had your uniform washed and ironed for you. It's over there.' I turned around to see where she was pointing, a small nightstand next to where I slept had my uniform sitting on top, folded neatly. Damn, that does beat the washing machine in the headmaster's house.

'What time is it anyway?' I mumbled, trying to gauge how much I should panic to get my uniform on.

'It's around five-thirty. We have plenty of time Akara-sama.' Moka said, prospering herself up on the balcony edge, kicking her feet around in the air. She grinned and spun around to the other side, her feet dangling off the edge, giggling.

'Someone seems happy.' she smiled at my words, gazing into the distance.

'I can taste your emotions, they're so happy and yet so sad.'

'That makes you happy?' I laughed out, slapping my knee.

'N-no! That's not what I mean! I was just thinking about the emotions you have towards the people you love, it's so strange Akara-sama.'

'What like you've never felt love before.' I laughed but her expression grimed, the most subtle change but it made all the difference. 'Uh, sorry...'

'Don't worry about me.' she flashed a grin at me, perking back up as nothing had happened. I couldn't help but smile with her, it was contagious.

She swung back around and hopped off the balcony ledge, her bare feet not even touching the ground like the air made steps for her.

'So you're thing is air huh?' I asked, looking down at her.

'Took you long enough, why do you think the wind feels so nice here but looks like it is about to rip that tree out over there.' I looked at where she had jabbed her thumb, sure enough, there was a small oak who seemed to be fighting for its life against a gale of wind I couldn't feel.

'Well, aren't you going to save it?'

'Outta my range, what happens is purely a test of survival out of my hands.' she shrugged, climbing invisible stairs above me. Today is not the day for my slight fear of heights.

She chuckled and twirled her hands around, the air around me suddenly feeling soft and picking me up, catching me off guard.

I gasped a little as I was lifted high up, rising to the level she was on. 'Look.' she pointed out to the horizon where the sun was setting. My eyes widened as I saw the sun from behind the mountains, a beautiful golden light I had never seen before, shimmering in the air.

'Beautiful right?' she said as I gaped at the setting sun.

'You get to see this, rent-free, every evening?' I turned to her, wowed and shocked.

'I suppose so. It kinda loses its novelty after a while though.' she muttered.

'I bet you I can make this even better.' I grin, looking at her competitively.

'Bet.'

I held my hands out, water droplets forming in the air in front of us. I collect as much as I think I need before I disperse it, a glimmering mist forming in front of us like a wall.

Just as I planned the light refracted, and in one snap a dazzling rainbow appeared, circling around the setting sun in one big hoop. I looked over to Moka, who's eyes went big, gasping in awe.

'You won...' she barely whispered looking out into the distance.

'Told you so~ now let me down I'm getting woozy.' she snapped back into reality, maybe a bit too hard because the air that was holding me up dropped, giving me a good old shock as I plummeted towards the earth.

This is it world, had a good run, probably should have baked those pancakes I promised Kaien. Oh well.

I heard Moka scream out my name as I fell, reaching down to me to try and make the air grab me, but I had only just slipped out of her range. I closed my eyes as I sensed the ground coming at me.

'...'

I'm alive. That's probably good. I open my eyes to see Moka gripping my shirt, panting heavily. I turned my head to the side to see the concrete just a meter away from my head. Just right there.

I would like to thank Jesus, Allah, God, the Greek gods, the Roman gods, the Hindu gods, the Aztecs and any other religion for not making me smash into this pavement and have to live through that pain as I regenerated.

Also, I should probably thank Moka.

I scrambled as I saw how close I was to the ground, kicking in the air and gripping onto Moka for dear life. Not today Satan.

She set me down gently, my feet making contact with the ground. Oh no, where are my slippers? 'Are you okay Akara-sama?'

'I think I had seven heart attacks and saw my life flash before my eyes. Yep, I'm fine.'

She laughed and leaned over the balcony, wind whooshing around her and my faithful slippers reappearing. I put them on gratefully and pat myself down, I could just tell my hair was horrifying. Troll doll style.

'Let's not do that again.' she said, walking in the direction of indoors and not falling a hundred metres in the air.

'That is the first good thing I've heard today.' I follow her inside.

She walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs, leading me through this maze of a house to the kitchen area, where there were two glasses with undissolved blood tablets sitting in them.

Literally anything else.

She fills up both glasses and I reluctantly take mine, chugging it down whilst pinching my nose. This time it tasted like fish that had been sitting in the sun for three weeks, marinated with gone off eggs and a hint of mayonnaise.

Delicious.

I gagged a little and put the glass down, wiping my face with my sleeve and looking endearing at the sink close to me.

'It's not that bad,' Moka laughed, sipping on her glass quite happily. I'm glad at least one of us is having a good experience with these little shits. 'You can eat what you like by the way, my father insists on keeping a full pantry for guests so it's free reign for you."

You don't need to tell me twice. I quickly walked over to the pantry, opening up the doors to see a wonderland of extremely unhealthy foods greeting me. Now that I'm a vampire, I don't need to watch my weight at all.

I binged on snacks while talking to Moka and before we knew it was almost time to go. I had gotten changed and rather enjoyed the feeling of ~crisp~ uniform as I put it on, the scratchiness that once came with it long gone.

I need to sleep over here more often just for the dry cleaning.

We headed out the front door to a very fancy car. I one hundred percent have no idea what it is, waiting for us with its own chauffeur. Moka popped in happily, and I followed suit, amazed and how luxurious everything was.

***

We made it to school along with some other cars in front and behind us, students I barely knew popping out of cars and walking inside.

I jumped out of the car and then pulled Moka out, grabbing her hand in mine and half throwing her out of the car.

She regained her footing and threw a stern glare at me, which I laughed off, spinning around and walking to the gate. That when I noticed the students looking at me. I glanced around a little to see the night classes gare resting on me, whispered chatter floating around.

'...Akara-sama is with that Akashiya girl?...'

'...Doesn't he know she's...'

'...Is that the Akashiya girl that...'

What the hell is going on? What don't I know? I turned to Moka, who had her head low walking behind me and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the crowd and into the forest around.

She gasped and tried to resist my grip but I had her tight in my hand, her frail arms incomparable to the strength of a pureblood vampire. Finally, we reached a spot where I knew the other students couldn't hear us, and I let her go, throwing her slightly in front of me.

'Alright spill it, what the hell was those other vampires whispering about?' I yell, feeling the veins in my neck pulsating. She didn't reply, backing up until she hit a tree, trying to get away. I felt the ground under me surge and before I knew it I had her trapped by her feet, surrounded by tree roots.

'Why does the night class avoid you Moka, what's the real reason?!' I stormed up to her and slammed my fist into the tree above her head. She shrieked and ducked down, her arms wrapped over her head.

'It's not my fault!' she screamed out, tears falling from her face. 'I didn't know!' her sobs echoed through the open air, ringing in my ears.

She looked up at me, wiping away her tears as they kept swelling up. 'I'll tell you everything okay! You deserve to know.'

I knelt down to her level, crouching just in front of her. I wanted to let go of her legs but I knew she would probably try to run away.

'I was a kid, we were all kids, me and my friends. It was the four of us together. My father was still living at home with me, and there was a part of the house I wasn't allowed in, no matter what. I invited my friends over and I told them they couldn't go there but they insisted! I told them not to!' she broke down crying again, weeping loudly as she tried to get the rest of the story out.

'They melted the door lock and went in, I told them not to! I tried to pull them away but it was too late! These level Es came out nowhere and killed them! They didn't even kill me! And then the parents from the neighbourhood came over to pick them up and they saw me standing over my dead friends! It wasn't me!'

So everyone thinks she lured those kids to their death huh. That's why no one wants to be her friend, they don't want to die.

'It's okay.' I put my hand on her shoulder, the roots disappearing back into the ground. She looked back up at me with those teary eyes, sending a pang through my heart.

'I'll be your friend.'

I pulled her in and hugged her, her face buried in my chest. Her body froze up, tense as steel, but slowly her hands wrapped around me, and she melted into my arms.

'You're a good person, you know that?' she said softly as she moved, her head resting on my shoulder.

'I dunno about that.' I release her from my grip and stand up, wiping the dirt off my knees. 'Come one we have class.'

I helped her up, wiping her back and pulling leaves out of her hair and walked with her back to the main building, which was a bit of distance from here.


	32. Chapter 32

As we made it to the building, I saw someone waving their hand at me. Not a student or a teacher, but someone familiar. 'Akara-san! I need to talk to you~' no <3

'Headmaster!' I call out, raising my hand a little so he would stop flapping his arms about like an idiot.

'Hey, I gotta go. Catch you later.' I say to Moka, walking away from her. She waved to me and I waved back and then turned my attention to Mr manchild.

'I'm sure you had a fun sleepover with dead Akashiya-san, but you've missed some things while you've been away. Let me catch you up.'

I walked with the headmaster into the building, heading in the opposite direction of the classrooms. He opens the door to the office for me and I'm already more than aware of the vampire sitting inside.

I stiffen my grip, clenching my fist a little as I walk in and spot a girl with silvery purple hair kicking her legs as she sits on the headmaster's desk.

'Akara I would like you to meet our new transfer student, Maria Kurenai.'

'Yeah, I know her.' I spoke, walking closer to her. 'Aren't you supposed to be sick and dying?' I spat, malice evident in my tone.

'I see you've done your research. The headmaster has told me enough about you to master Uri, or do you prefer Enzaki.' she narrowed her eyes back, noticing she hit a nerve as she spoke my family name. The same voice as that woman.

'What do you want with cross academy Kurenai?' I growled, slamming my fist down on the headmaster's desk, right next to where she sat.

'To learn, of course.' she said back, a sweetly disgusting tone on her lips.

'Miss Maria is residing in the old teacher's dorm due to her health, Akara. I'm sure you will be more than welcoming to Miss Maria.' Kaien said, a sense of authority wavering from him.

'Welcoming, my ass. I'm on duty tonight so don't expect me to be in class.' I growled, storming out of the office and back down. What the hell is one of Shizuka's lackey's doing here? Zero must know about her too.

I went outside and walked around the perimeter of the building, blowing off steam.

'Akara!' a voice called out, snapping me back into reality. I look up and see Yuki running to me, holding something. 'I had a feeling you'd be back today.'

She finally caught up to me, panting and handed me my sword, along with the knives. 'Thought you might need this.'

I graciously took them out of her hands and put it on my belt, sliding it so it sat properly.

'You're not going to class today?' she asked, looking up at me with those puppy dog eyes.

'Nah, I need the fresh air, besides you guys are overworked already.'

'You can say that again, Zero's been such a slacker, going off and leaving me to do all the— Zero!' She cut herself off and called his name, causing me to turn around and see him standing there, arms crossed and unamused.

'Where have you been?' he said, probably trying his best not to sound overjoyed that I'm back.

'I had a sleepover.' I reply back, walking over to him. 'i missed you~'

'Yeah yeah save it for the judge.' he rolled his eyes. I smiled and grabbed him, pulling him into a big bear hug. He struggled against my grip but I was a lot stronger than him, so.

I heard Yuki's footsteps dissipate behind me as I was half hugging, half choking out Zero. thank god otherwise this would have been awkward.

'Seriously Akara,' Zero pushed himself away from me, looking me dead in the eyes. 'I was worried about you. Where were you?'

I sighed and tried to pat him on the head, but he swatted away my arm like a fly. I still got one pat in though. 'Zero I'm allowed to have a social life.'

'You've never had a social life, weren't you the one that was a sad puppy clinging to me 24/7?' He makes some points, he makes some points.

'Yeah well, I've changed Zero. you can tell that I have. I don't know how but I'm not the same person I was before I turned.' I sighed and crossed my arms, shaking my head slightly.

I didn't want to admit it but we all knew. Ever since I've awoken something inside me is fundamentally different. I don't see the world so carefree anymore, and I feel the weight of responsibilities on my shoulders.

'Being a vampire has changed me Zero, and I don't understand it, but I'm not the same person you fell in love with.'

'Baka!' A hot burning sensation rippled through my chest as his fist collided with me. I took a step back, trying to regain my balance, the pain catching me off guard.

'You think just because you've become a punk, means I don't like you anymore?! Are you that stupid?!'

He shook his head and growled under his breath, his fist clenched tight. 'I don't care that you're suddenly trying to act like the big man, to me you're plain old Akara. Stop trying to think things up that don't exist! Do you really think I'm that shallow?' He swung at me again, his fist colliding with my chest, again and again, and again. Each blow sent me back a little.

That's when his fist hit me the last time, but instead of following through, he stopped, his arm shaking. I looked down at him to see that his whole body was shaking, and I could hear him holding back tears through gritted teeth.

'There isn't a chance in hell I could stop loving you, so don't even think about it.'

Tears came up to my eyes, not even giving me a chance to fight it back as I collapsed to the ground, my hands covering my face.

'sorry...' I choked out, wiping away each tear as they came, one after the other.

'You're an idiot.' he chuckled, flicking my forehead. 'To me, you're just the same old idiot that comes crying after he's had a nightmare. Don't forget that.' he turned around and walked away, chuckling softly under his breath.

Yeah yeah, we don't need to talk about that. I swing around and walk around to the back of the building where the main class was. Well, I say main class, just because that's my class, and I'm the main character so-

I got myself up onto the ledge that looked into the classroom, my feet making a gentle tap as it landed back on the ground. I walked over to the window where the class was and peered in, watching as much as I could, the thing is it rained and it totally dirtied the windows.

I felt the gaze of someone on me but decided to shake it off, realising it was mostly likely Kaname doing his usually pervy thing.

'Ah, shit, gotta use my legs.'

I walked over to the other entrance at the back of the building and walk in, heading to each classroom and popping my head in to make sure they are behaving. Sure enough, they are until I get to dear old main classroom, something has to be going on.

I saw Niko at the front, writing about ghouls scrawled all over the board and Yagari looking slightly amused. He catches my eye. I raised my eyebrow but all he gave me was a shrug. Do I seriously have to read the other book to figure out what the fuck it going on? Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

I decided not to get into it and walk away, the famous quote "not my problem" coming to mind. None of the classes was giving me grief. For once.

I find the nearest window and climb out of it, jumping down with a softened thump onto the soft grass. The wind was blowing viciously, I never even realised it. I can sense that it's a sharp cold breeze but for some reason, I still feel perfectly warm, inept to the feelings of temperature.

Lord help me if I ever spill boiling water on myself it's going to feel lukewarm. Due to the weather, I don't think any of the fan clubs will be active tonight, especially since the clouds coming in look less than polite.

I heard a deep rumble from the sky above me, sending a calming wave through me. I've always liked thunderstorms, even as a kid they were the thing that, second to zero, got me to sleep.

There was this one night, I was young, and it was my first time home alone. I pretended to be completely okay with it but to be honest I was scared. Not really one specific thing, but level E's were a part of it. It was forecasted to be a warm summer night with perfectly clear skies, but the last thing I wanted to do was unlock my backdoor and go outside to look.

So I sat inside, a candlelit next to me, and read manga, trying to recreate the sword fight inside the comic with a wooden one we kept for training.

That was until I heard something outside. A loud sputtering noise from the edges of the outside. I blew out the candle and crept closer to the backdoor, peering around the corner when I saw it, something moved outside, my eyesight had adjusted enough to the dark to know that.

So I was like, fuck this shit I'm out, as a normal, probably eight year old would. I ran to my bedroom and hid under the covers, shaking and clutching that wooden sword close to me.

I stayed like that for hours probably, thinking about all kinds of monsters it could be. That was when I heard it, the soft rumble of thunder, and then the sound of falling rain, hitting the tip roof.

Something about that storm, the flashes of lightning that light up my room, the loud crashing of the rain and thunder, made me feel so at home.

I slept like a baby.

It's always been the same for me if there was a thunderstorm, I never shied away from it. Weirdly I felt one of the same with it like I belonged with it.

I walked out into the forest that submerged the campus, the growling of the sky nearing closer and closer. I barely even noticed it when it started raining, the thick tree coverage barely letting a single drop though, only getting me when I passed through a clearing.

I looked up at the greyed skies, tracing over the bubbling clouds with curiosity and wonder.

I jumped up onto the nearest exposed tree branch and made my way up the tree until I walked on top, the branches growing out under my feet with each step I made, my clothes soaked, my hair dripping, but my eyes wide open.

I lifted up my hands, the water collecting into a swirling orb, surging and raging like a tiny ocean, crashing into each other. I danced it around in the air, using the tai chi I learnt from the hunters association, the same style that the water benders used.

I know it sounds stupid, to base how I use my terrifying new power off of a child's cartoon, but there's one thing they got right, was which martial art to use to direct the power flow.

Bringing my arms up, the ball floated above me, the sheer size making it impossible to hold all of it together, a stream of water dripping down onto my face, cold and fresh.

That's when something impossible happened. A spark ignited. A shock seized my body. Impossibly bright light encased me.

I was struck by lightning.

I felt it go through me, the path the electricity took to reach my heart, to stop for a second. I gasped, the pain of dying and then resurrecting all with one surge.


	33. Chapter 33

I opened my eyes, expecting to see all my limbs blown off, instead, my eyes widened, my jaw-dropping at the sight I saw before me.

The water sparked and burned, lighting up like a glow stick.

The ball of water, crashing into itself like a thunderstorm at sea, lightning spiralling around, pirouetting through the water.

'No way!' I holler, dancing around like a lunatic in free air. 'No fucking wayyyyy!'

I'm controlling water and electricity.

I jumped up with excitement, and realised, I didn't come back down.

Ok, scratch that. Air, water, aND electricity.

Maybe I am the avatar, master of all four elements.

I lost my concentration thinking about how I'm the avatar, and the water crashing down, splashing like a chopped up live electric eel. Not me, I didn't do anything.

The rain crashed down harder on me as the thunder boomed again, a flash in the sky further away. I held out my hand again, the electric charge in the air crackled and sparked, creating a spark.

The yellow electricity danced around my hands just like my weapons, tingling my skin and causing my fingers to twitch slightly.

I reached down to my belt and pulled out one of my knives, the electricity bouncing around together, mingling almost. I drew in in front of me and concentrated the spark, levelling my breath.

The metal buzzed with electricity, growing hotter and hotter in my hands until it did what I wanted. The electricity shot out in a large bolt, hitting the nearest tree. Oops.

I gasped as I felt the release,taking a step back. Thunder boomed overhead, the rain crashed down on me, but my body was still steaming, feeling hot and flushed. I felt alive.

'What are you doing Lord Akara?' a voice rang out from below me. I looked down to see Takuma, also getting drenched by the rain standing below me. If I were a girl this would have been a lot more perverted.

'Blowing up trees Taku-san!' I yell down excitedly, waving my sparking knife at him. He gulped and eyed the blade.

I put my hand out in front of him and created a platform of ice under his feet, lifting him into the air. He panicked and fell down, slipping on it. I snorted and lifted him up next to me, stepping onto the platform from thin air, the feeling under my feet weird. Air is weird.

I grabbed his hand and lifted him up, holding him steady next to me. 'What are you doing out here Takuma, without an umbrella too.'

'Kaname asked me to check on you,' he grabbed my shoulders to steady himself, still slipping on the ice. 'And I didn't bring an umbrella because it's not raining anywhere else, also, I don't want to get struck by lightning.'

I lift my eyebrow up at him and sigh, shaking my head. 'Been there, done that.'

I looked above me at the rain coming down on us, it was seriously beating down, like ungodly. I held my hand out above as the air shifted, creating a small dome around us so we weren't getting drenched.

'There is so much I had no idea I could do. I have lifetimes of things to learn about myself.' I whispered, looking out at the electric storm above us.

Takuma looked at me with a soft smile. 'I'm sure Kaname-sama will teach you many things about being a pureblood Akara-sama,' I scoffed and put my knife away.

'Kaname already told me that I had to figure it out myself. God, I wish I had someone like you Taku-san. Someone I actually like that can introduce me to the vampire world.'

'Well, you do have me Akara-sama!' Takuma beamed, I looked down at him, barely lifting the corners of my mouth.

'It's not the same.' I sighed, sitting down on the edge of the ice, swinging my legs. 'You and all of them follow Kaname because he's the king of vampires. You guys are his undying servants.'

'I can't have that. You're all already scared enough that I'm going to kill you, let alone the fact I don't really have power in the vampire world. I'm a hunter, and we're on opposite sides. Vampires are never going to trust me.' Takuma sat down next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders brotherly.

'Look, before I was completely okay with not having anything to do with vampires. I still hate them on the inside, they ruined my life and lives of so many close to me, but I'm going to be alive a long time. Sooner or later I'm going to have to be a part of your society, and I need to have my powers in control.' thunder boomed and lightning flashed, causing the hair on the back of my neck to stand, sensing the discharge in ions.

'I became a vampire a couple of months ago, after hunting them all my life. You've been one your whole life, you've grown up like that. It's just... hard.'

There was a restless silence around us, etching for one of us to say something.

'Thank you, lord Akara for telling me this. Can I say something?' I shrug and sigh.

'The night class may not seem like it but they are sympathetic to your situation. We all know that your parents were killed twice by vampires and that you've been raised hating us, with zero remorse. I think you would find that if you talked to more of us, you would see that they want to be your friend.'

'Sure...' I replied sarcastically.

'Well didn't you just have a sleepover with miss Akakshiya lord Akara?'

'How did you know?' I narrowed my eyes at him as he gave me a completely innocent smile.

'It's my job to know as dorm vice president.' he gleefully stated.

'That's stalkerish.' I sweatdropped, shifting slightly away from him. 'Wait actually, do you know much about Moka, Taku-san?'

'I suppose I do. Dorm president Kuran asked me to research her a while ago.' Takuma pursed his lips, thinking for a second.

'I don't know much but she does have an interesting past. She appeared pretty much out of nowhere, and her "father" looked nothing like her, which led people to believe she's either adopted or kidnapped. Her father kept her inside almost all of the time, except for when she was young and she made friends, who were murdered at her house by a level E.'

'Her father?' I asked, the only part of that story which I didn't know much about.

'Nobody really knows who he is. Some say that he's a high-rank aristocrat that adopted a child to experiment on it, others say he's lived in that old house for millennials but they're all just rumours.'

'I think I would believe the experimentation not going to lie.' Takuma gave me a look but I didn't care to explain, it wasn't my information to give. I ain't no snitch.

'Anyways, what is up with the new student.' I say, changing the topic.

"Maria?' Takuma asked. It was a fair question considering how many transfers the night class was getting. I mean it's pretty outrageous.

'Yeah her, she creeps me out. She talks and sounds exactly like Shizuka, and she's supposed to be sick and dying. Something is up.'

'Well, it is true that Miss Kurenai's health has not been optimal throughout her life, and she is a relative of that woman, but it's unfair to judge her so outright.'

'Takuma why do you have to be such a nice person?' I muttered, shaking my head. I stuck my hand outside the dome and let the rain fall onto the back of my hand.

'You're nothing like your creepy grandfather.' Takuma seized up at the mention of Asato.

'You know I actually have met him before in the past, a lot actually. He was always coming in and out of meetings with the President. I saw him but we've never actually talked before a couple of days ago. He was creepy.'

'Don't remind me.' Takuma shivered.

Just then we heard the sound of a familiar voice, and another talking back at it. Oh, something good has to be going on. I grabbed Takumas arm and started running through the air, him being dragged by me on the invisible platforms I was running on.

He's right, it's not raining over here.

We emerge to the front of the moon dorm and see Niko and some random dude with black and red eyes standing, Niko swaying around and yelling out things about fighting.

Oh my god, she's drunk.

I pulled Takuma down, shrouding him in the tree as I watched the scene play out.

'But, Uta~!' she whined loudly, stomping her feet lightly against the ground. 'I wanna fight!'

He huffed, the supposed Uta Niko was speaking to. Obviously, they knew each other well. He must be from Tokyo. 'Niko we don't have anywhere to fight.'

Niko continued to egg on this dude, trying to fight him while stumbling around like an idiot. Nice. Wait, isn't this illegal? How is it that ghouls can't drink alcohol but she is far beyond fucked right now?

I sniffed the air and realised. Blood. She reeked of it. Obviously, blood does something to ghouls, or somehow alcohol can be made from it.

That's when the Kaname crew walked out of the building, probably looking for her. 'What is going on here?' Ruka yelled out. I looked and saw that Maria was with them too. Oh lord, don't tell me she's joining the gang too.

'Oooo, shittttt.' I whispered to Takuma, who I hope was as into this as I was.

'Uta and I are gonna fight!' Niko yelled out, slurring her voice.

'FIghting is forbidden on the school campus, read the rules.' Ruka crossed her arms. I nudged Takuma a little with my elbow.

'You should have brought popcorn.' I whispered to him.

'Sh, they'll hear us.' he whispered back harshly.

'Niko,' Kaname called out, walking forward. 'You need to go to bed.' for once I might agree with that lump head.

'But it's such a far distance from here.' she... is truly pissed drunk.

'Niko it is literally twenty meters from here,' Akatsuki walks forward, taking the stage.

'No, carrot-top!' I choked and turned away, doing my absolute best to hide my laughter. Takuma looked at me intensely, trying to get me to shut my mouth, going as far as to put his hand over my mouth to stifle my chuckles.

'Then how do you know where Ayato and I's room is?' I missed something, but now this brings up another question, who is Ayato?

Uta whispered harshly to Niko, telling her to go to bed whilst Niko belligerently yelled out random things.

'I am unaware who you are,' Kaname spoke, looking to Uta.

Niko explained half-assed who he was and then went to babbling. Uta wrapped his arms around and picked her up, dragging her to the moon dorm.

Takuma turned to me, giving me an eye. 'Can we go now?'

'Shh, shh, things are getting good.' I whispered back, dropping us down to the ground, my hand on his shoulder as we crept to the door, peeping inside.

I opened the door to Niko screaming nonsensically. 'HINAMI! I KNEW IT! I'M GONNA FEED HER TO THE CCG GHOUL SQUADS!' Ooo Niko's got beef with a girl called Hinami. noted.

He shook his head at Niko. 'Like _Ayato,_ the bad boy of the century who literally _bites_ you for fun would drop to _Hinami,_ the good girl of the century who _cries_ when you mention Kaneki _.'_

TMI. Tee Emm Eye. did not need to know that. Nooo sir, ew.

'you and Ayato spent what? Three? Four? Years away from each other and still kept it together, I highly doubt two weeks is going to do much.' Uta snatched a bottle away from Niko. I think Ayato is Niko's boyfriend.

Just then I felt a foreboding presence behind me. I turned to see Kuran and the rest of the gang standing behind, with that Kurenai creep centre front.

'Akara would you mind letting us in.' Kaname said, fakely sweet. I noticed just then that Takuma was a Kaname's side. When the hell did he get away from me.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door, walking in with them all following behind me. I saw Niko and Uta talking back and forth on the couch but walked past them, feeling suddenly very tired.

We made it up the stairs when I realised just how tired I was. I am probably about to pass out.

'Takuma, as a very loving friend, can I please crash in your room before I faint right here right now?' he looked at me and I half smiled at him taking that as a yes.

He and Senri ushered me to their room, and before Takuma could set up a spare bed I crashed into Shiki's bed.

'Akara-sama—'

'It's fine, I can still sleep.' Senri cut off Takuma, the faint presence of him lying down next to me stirring me slightly.

'Uh... sleep well then.' Takuma left the room. I heard his footsteps recede, probably to go to Kaname.

'Sorry, Senri.' I mumbled, shuffling over a little bit to make more space for him.

'It's fine, you're keeping me warm.' He mumbled back.

I sighed deeply and wrapped my arm around senri, my body doing that by instinct since it's what I do with Zero.

'You're comfy.' I mumbled.


	34. Chapter 34

I woke up to Senri next to me, light seeping in through the blinds, and Takuma on the other side of the room, also sound asleep.

What fucking day is it? I know it's not the same day otherwise it would be cloudy. I read the forecast.

I sat up and looked around and properly realised I was in the moon dorm still, bunking with Senri and Takuma.

I moved away slowly, trying my best to not wake the boys up and walked out, rubbing my eyes at how bright it was. My side hurts a lot from the fact that I was sleeping on one of my knives, which somehow thank god, didn't cut me.

I walked out and headed to the sun dorm to drop off my weapons in my own room, and probably get changed. The sun was high in the sky but there was still a strong wind that cooled down the day most likely.

The sun dorm was only a little bit ahead of me when I spotted a group of day class students in front of the building. Shit. I can't teleport because I'm still stuffed from how much I slept.

I creep my way to the building and spot one window slightly ajar on the second floor. Bingo. I sneak under, trying to be as quiet as possible and jump up, my hand latching onto the window will and pulling myself in.

The halls were empty thank god, otherwise, me falling on my ass after coming from the second story window would be hard to explain. I make my way up the stairs to my room when a couple of day class boys pass by the stairwell. I pressed my back up against the wall. Y'know, the guy that is 6'3 and has white hair that I swear glows in the dark, hiding.

Luckily, they walked right past me heading in the opposite direction my room was, double bonus. Finally, I made it to my room when I realised the weird sense I was feeling since outside the building was not Zero, but actually Niko, on the floor of my bed.

'Yo.' I say, not even looking down to her. I went to my closet and started rifling through to find some casual clothes. She grumbled and got herself up.

'Do you think the black or the grey coat works better?' I turn around, holding them either side of me.

'Does it look like I care?' she muttered, her gaze resting on the black coat.

'Gotcha, thanks.' I filed the grey one away and walked to the bathroom, laying down the folded clothes on the sink bench. 'You staying long?'

'In your sex dungeon? I'd rather gouge my eyes out.' she laughed out, her voice croaky from obviously just waking up.

'Really? Awe and here I was hoping you'd join~' I called out, barely able to speak through my fits of laughter.

'DISGUSTANG!' she screamed back, howling with laughter. 'I'M OUT.' she stormed to the door, choking through giggles.

'Bye~' I call out, the door slamming shut moments after. I take off my uniform and turn on the shower, the water steaming after a few seconds. I threw my uniform and weapons to the side and hopped in, the water hitting my chest.

I washed myself up and got out, drying myself and wiping the mirror down, bending down to see myself, my arms gripping the ceramic sink on either side. My eyes were dull, duller than usual, and my hair was longer than I thought it was, wavy and an absolute mess, even when drenched.

I look ragged, though I'm sure the day class loves it.

I look sick. I mean my skin is so pale, and I don't think that's because vampires have racist genetics.

I looked closer at my face. I haven't since the day I woke up. My eyes were like clouds, its weird. They used to be so colourful, filled with blues, greens and yellows but now the eyes that are staring back at me are void of life.

My face used to be chubby, like an actual teenager that went through puberty, my skin used to be dotted with acne scars and freckles from being in the sun too long, but now they're gone, erased from existence.

I look like some girl grabbed a book and a pen and drew out her ideal man, rather than a living person. I mean I don't hate it, I'm hot as fuccckkkkkk, but I still haven't come to terms with everything.

The hair is probably the one thing that has thrown me off the most. I mean why the fuck did it turn white only on the top, like the nape of my neck is still black but the rest was white. That's straight-up anime shit. I mean my eyebrows and eyelashes are still black, and no I'm not going to be mentioning the drapes so get your mind out of the gutter.

Actually, I don't have hair anymore, not on my body anyway, which is where the lightning went through. It happened right after I got stuck, its like someone put hair remover cream all over my body without telling me. I mean the shower looked like I was washing a dog in shedding season.

So now I'm an underwear model guy with a little too much oil on his washboard abs. It sounds a lot nicer than it actually is.

I lifted my top lip on one side, exposing the fang that I definitely didn't have this year last time. I mean it does make me hotter, but Jesus Christ these things are sensitive. I accidentally bit my fork when I was eating and I don't think I ever silently screamed in agony harder than then.

I sighed and turned away from the mirror, towel drying my hair.

'...When the timing is right but Akara—' I turn to the voice coming from outside the bathroom when the door handle turned, and before I could yell, Hanabusa opened the door and saw me, butt naked, exposed to the world.

'I-'

We stared at each other, both of our bodies frozen in place. His eyes glanced down and that was when I slammed the door using the air. My face going bright red.

'Aido I swear to god when I get dressed I'm going to erase your memories!' I yelled out, rushed to my clothes and got dressed.

'My _deepest_ apologies Akara-sama I didn't realise—'

'Do vampires not knock!?' I yelled, swinging open the door and thankfully dressed. Aido jumped, shrieking a little.

'My apologies I—'

'Get to the point what do you want!' I yell at him, buttoning my shirt aggressively.

'I wanted to ask you if you would like to attend an event for vampires a couple of weeks from now. I know you have disparities with the vampire race Akara-sama, but Takuma told me what you told him and I've been meaning to ask anyway. I think it's a good way for you to get to know the vampires better, lord Akara.'

'You want _me_ to go to an event with vampires?' I raised my eyebrow. I mean, I get what he's saying but aren't the vampires like... scared of me?

'Yes Lord Akara, Kaname agrees it's a good idea.'

'Oh lord helps me,' I pinch the bridge and look up at the ceiling. 'I'll go but Aido you gotta protect me if they start saying some perverted shit man.'

'Of course lord Akara.' God why am I doing this, I've chaperoned enough vampire events to know they're creepazoid's to purebloods. Can I take a plus one? I'm gonna take Zero so he can shoot off the perverts heads.

'Am I allowed a plus one?' I asked, I better try.

'Sadly no, it's an invite-only event, that's why I'm inviting you.'

'So you're holding the event, or your dad is?'

'No but as a pureblood, you can kinda do whatever so you're basically an exception.' i can't tell if that stung or if that felt nice.

'So what's the attire?' I turned around and opened my closet doors, trying to figure out what I could wear that counts as fancy.

'Fancy Lord Akara. Do you have anything?' I turned around and glared at him for asking but calmed myself and shook my head.

'Funny actually, I was going out today to buy a suit for the ball this Friday.' I paused and looked back at my wardrobe. 'Actually, if it doesn't hurt, could you come with me? I don't know the first thing about actual suits.'

Even though I had to wear a suit for every vampire event I had to chaperone, it was just my dad's suit that he let me borrow, I've never actually owned anything like that.

'It would be my utmost pleasure Lord Akara.' he bowed.

'Great, let's go.' I adjusted my belt, my weapons sitting much more comfortably on my waist now that I was in clothes meant to carry them.

I walked out of the room with Aido trailing behind me, probably eying my katana a little too much.

We got to the gate when Aido looked at the road, confused.

'Expecting anyone?' I ask, equally confused.

'There isn't a car...'

'You seriously need a chaperone to take you less than half a kilometre to town?' I scoff, walking out.

'Uh- Akara-sama I seriously don't recommend walking you might—'

'Aido I'm literally immortal, I can handle a little bit of walking. Now keep up or I'm going to leash you like a dog.' he shuffled over to my side and walked alongside me, eying the ground and cringing at his oh so luxurious shoes being scuffed by asphalt.

'Have you seriously never walked to town before?' I looked over. I mean he has to have, once or twice... right?

'Never. I always have a car ready.' he said, completely fine with his words, not even slightly embarrassed at how stupid that sounds.

'Damn we really live in two different worlds.' I sighed, picking up the pace.

I was about to go even faster when I noticed he's not next to me. I turned back to him walked weirdly, stepping like a drunk idiot. 'Aido!'

I storm back to him and grab his hand, yanking him next to me.' You're a baby.' I teleported us to one of the alleys in the town where I was sure no one would be.

'There, you happy?' I asked him, shaking his hand off and wiping his touch off me. We may be close but we are definitely not that close.

He sighed a little in relief and walked out of the side street, into the public. I followed him as he led me to the first... wait what do they call him, suit shops, fancy clothes places... wait for no its starts with a t... or b...

'Here we are at the first tailor Akara-sama,' Aido announced, opening the door for me. TAILOR, THAT'S THE BITCH.

I walked inside and was promptly knocked out by how pompous it looked. I thought this was exaggerated on the tv, apparently not.

'Good evening sir.' one of the employees greeted me.

Uh—'

'We're here to help my friend find a couple of suits for himself.' Aido interjected, saving my ass.

'Ah, I have a perfect idea. Right, this way monsieur.' fancy and cliched. What's next, a love rival? Actually, I shouldn't say that I am not jinxing myself today.

The shopkeeper got me in front of like a million mirrors and started measuring, everything. He then walked away and fiddled with the racks of blazers, going through them.


	35. Chapter 35

'So what exactly is going on?' I looked at Aido, who was leaning against the wall.

'He just measured you to find your sizing. Now he's trying to find you something.' ohhh, yeah that makes sense.

The guy came back with a crapload of suits and trousers, plus other things, all different colours and designs. I looked at them nervously but Aido rushed to his side and went through them, starting to pick them out.

'Here are the ones I think would look good on you Akara-sama, the changing room is right over there.' I grabbed the stack load of clothes from him and went inside getting changed into the first one.

This is going to take forever.

'What about this one?' I asked Aido, turning around for him.

'I don't know lord Akara, those two are still my favourites so far.' I nod my head and go back into the dressing room. I totally agree with him, the two that I put on before were beautiful and totally badass. This was a no brainer.

I got changed back into my normal clothes and brought out all the suits, putting the others on the rack and taking the two I liked.

'I'll get these please.'

'Wait, Akara-sama, we haven't even checked the other—'

'I'll get these, please.' I eyed Aido, handing the employee the two full suit sets. He rushed to the counter and placed it all down, scanning it.

I walked over to the counter and waited for him to finish scanning the items, laying them on the side. 'Your total comes to 1.5 million yen. Would you like to set up a payment plan—'

'I'll use debit, thanks.' I pull out my wallet and grab my card, waving it in his face. He made an "o" shape with his mouth and rushed to get the scanner ready. I tapped my card and smiled as the transaction was approved.

'Give me a second to properly pack things for you, sir,' I turned back to Takuma, a glint in my eyes.

'Wanna go on a shopping spree?' I ask him, holding up my card and smiling devilishly.

'Lord Akara—'

'Aido I'm literally a billionaire. I think spending a little money on clothes and other stuff is fine.' He gulped as he looked at my card but shrugged. I mean he's probably allowed to do this all the time, but I need him to help me and he's conveniently here.

The employee beckoned me over again and handed over the huge bag which held all the clothes. I grabbed it and smirked at aido, walking out of the shop with him chasing behind me. Before anyone could see me, I teleported the clothes back to my room and spun around to aido.

I smiled, tapping my card on his shudder. 'Next shop?'

***

After hours of going shop to shop, I realise now that my idea of the town and Aido's idea of town are very, very different ideas. I swear this is a different place at this point.

I finally cracked and let aido call his "personal helpers" who carried around Aidos shopping for us, while I just teleported it back home. What a good day to be dead.

After all that I think we racked up well over 200 million yen in charges, yeah that much. Normally that would probably alert a bank that their client's card has been stolen but I think they know that I'm finally splurging, otherwise Takuma would have already hunted me down and dragged me to the bank.

The one thing I've wanted to do for a while is finding my old family home, the old, old one. I know it's a vampire mansion, but I also own that mansion now, so I wanted to start making it nice. I don't even want to live in it, I just want to visit, to see what my life would have been like if Shizuka didn't exist.

Probably not the healthiest thing to do if I'm being honest but they were purebloods, so they have to be loaaaaaaded.

'Aido, is there anywhere else you want to go before we head back?' I asked, eating my burrito like a wolf.

'Mmf—'

'Finish chewing dude, that gross.' he put up a finger to tell me to wait and then finally swallowed his bite.

'Not really Lord Akara, but there is one last place I would like to go before we leave. Also, I want to say that this is the most delicious thing I've ever had, what is this?'

'A burrito Aido, oh my god.' I shook my head and took another bite. 'Lez go.'

Aido walked in front of me, his goonies trailing behind, and took me to a small shop on the corner of a street hidden by the eye.

I looked around confused at the lack of foot traffic coming through this area as he entered the store. I followed him inside and saw that it was a pretty normal place, a jewellery store to be exact.

He brought me over to the front with all the cabinets at the front. Rings.

'I know you have something special in your life Akara-sama,' Aido started, staring at the rings with a soft smile on his face. 'I wanted to get you a promise ring, for you and Zero.'

My eyes widened slightly, the cogs finally clicking. 'You know?'

'It's obvious, you always get so smitten every time he's brought up in conversation, and you two share a bed together in your room Akara-sama.' y'know what he's got me there.

I was a bit awestruck, to be honest. I wouldn't think Aido would go so out of his way to support my relationship. 'Thank you, Aido. that's actually really thoughtful of you.' he smiled and patted my back.

I went around for about an hour, Aido helping me and also half yelling at me until we finally settled on it.

'You do know this is basically you peer pressuring me into proposing to Zero right?'

'A promise ring is not the same as a proposal ring lord Akara-sama, do not propose to Zero.'

'Why shouldn't I?' I asked, a sly smirk on my lips as I held them in my fingers.

'Well you can if you want to but you're going to ruin the lives of all your fans in the day class.' he laughed out.

'Maybe I should do it at the ball...'

'No! That's the worst idea!' he choked, taking the last bite of his new and truly cold burrito he was too busy dealing with me to eat.

'It's perfect, I want to watch their little hearts break into a million pieces.'

'Not that, I'm concerned about the shippers Akara-sama, they're even worse!'

'Okay okay, not a good idea. Thank you Aido, truly.' he waved me off saying that it was no big deal but I did actually feel happy. I mean it's one thing to want to get on my good side because I'm a pureblood but to actually pay attention and support me makes this all feel a lot more genuine.

I put the rings back in the box and slipped it into my pocket. The truth is I do want to do it at the ball, I want to ask him as my date, but I'm not going to make some grand gesture, I'm just going to be sappy on the sidelines with him and slip it on his finger. It's better that way anyway.

'Alright let's take you back to school, you look like you're about to die.' Aido and I walked out of the shop, and we got to the car, which I also caved on him calling, mostly because we had an egregious amount of stuff, I mean like a metric fuck tonne.

The helpers loaded into a limousine and opened the door for us, Aido hopped in like nothing, while I was still taking it in. I mean there are mints! Mints!!!

I shovelled a few in my pocket and plopped one in my mouth, glad that my breath was going to be nice and fresh after I ate way too much chicken in one dish.

'So you seriously ride around in this all the time?' I say, gawking at the LED lights around the edges.

'Of course, I couldn't do without it.'

'I feel like I'm being chauffeured to a bachelor party with a tonne of male strippers.' Aido choked and held the side of the door gasping for air.

We finally made it back to school just as lunch began. Great. I'm about to get hounded.

Aido propped out of the car, and the goonies got out of their cars, grabbing Aidos shopping from the cars and waiting for us to start walking.

I sighed out and put my hand on my face, already knowing what's about to happen. 'Go ahead.' He walked out in front of me, the goonies swarming us and acting as a protective bubble. Lord help me. Shoot me now. I'm begging.

The screams began as we entered the gate, coming up on the front of the main building where students sat around.

'IDOL, ZURU-NYAA!!!' I winced at the screams looking around at no one in particular when I spotted Zero, Yuki and the others together, looking at me.

I gave them a more than a pitiful smile and they all gave me an individual look back that truly represented their personalities.

Yuki waved to me and gave me a concerned look.

Yori raised her eyebrow and looked away.

Neji gave me an extremely worried look and started coming over.

Mary held Neji back and glared at me, and then Aido, and then back at me. I'm sure it's lovingly.

And finally, Zero, who gave me a completely deadpan look, which I responded with a flirty kiss that sent the crowd roaring. Oh yeah, it's not just us.

We made it back to the dorm with an ounce of life left hanging on us, Aido in a lot more disparity than I was, obviously tired.

He ordered his goonies to go to his room and put away his stuff for him, while he headed over to the couch in the front foyer, crashing down and stretching out.

I followed suit and crashed down next to him, groaning as the soft couch wrapped around my body. Holy shit... being on my feet all day really has taken it out of me.

'I seriously bought you lavender scented _silk_ sheets for way too much.' I chuckled out, thinking about all the stupid things we splurged our money on. We bought a diamond-encrusted rubber duck, DIAMOND RUBBER DUCK! I swear at this point I may as well have been drunk. Money does things.

I took out the rings from my pocket and played with them, putting mine on my finger and putting my hand out in front of me, admiring it.

'Thanks, Aido, I really mean it.' I say, gazing at the ring on my finger with a smile plastered on my face.

'Anything lord Akara.' he mumbled out, half asleep already.

I looked up at the footsteps coming out a way to see the goonies coming around the corner and walking down the stairs. 'Okay big boy, let's get you to bed before I have to tuck you in.' I pat his shoulder, standing up.

He groaned and rolled his head, about five seconds away from passing out. I grabbed his arms and hauled him off the couch, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and dragging him to his bedroom.

I found his door and went in, seeing bags of shopping on the floor, and most of it filed away already. I looked over to Akatsuki, who was dead asleep in his bed. Heavy sleeper huh.

'Alright, sleepy time Mr Hanabusa.' I threw him on his bed and took his shoes off, pulling the covers out from under him and tucking him in. Oh god, I'm mothering him. I'm actually mothering him.

I went to walk out, but I looked back at him, sound asleep in his bed without a care in the world. I looked over to Akatsuki too. 'Goodnight Aido.'

I closed the door to his room and teleported back to mine, completely aware of how the entire half of my was drowned in a sea of different bags from different stores.

Do I sleep, or do I be productive?

I stared at the bed, or lack thereof, as I realised it was also lost in all the bags. I guess I have no choice.


	36. Chapter 36

After three hours and a lot of snapping back into reality, I finally managed to get everything, and I mean everything, away and set up. It was mostly the help of my telekinetic powers, considering I just sat there and used my mind to put one thing on top of the others.

I looked around at my room with great satisfaction. My wall was redecorated, I finally have new bedsheets (and a bed period), I have a whole desk and filing set up going on, with a huge glass cabinet showing off the stupid things I bought, that goddamn rubber duck my centrepiece.

I had so many clothes I spilled over to zero's side. Not a little bit, I mean a couple of new chest of drawers lotta bit.

Oh, he is going to kill me.

I looked over at my, you guessed it, brand new clock, and realised the class was about to start. I can sleep during class if they don't care.

I hauled my ass off the floor and got into my school uniform, teleporting into the lounge where I promptly grabbed the nearest person and rested on them, which happened to be Moka. God, I love Moka right now. Her hair smells so cute too.

'Akara-sama!' she exclaimed, turning her head to me.

'Hi Moka~ I'm extremely tired so just drag me to class and drop me off mmkay? Thanks.' I mumbled, hugging her tighter.

'Tired too?' Akatsuki grumbled, slapping my back.

I glared at him to which he responded with an aloof smile. The door opened and we all walked out, Moka dragging my ass.

'What did I tell you about shipper's man.' Aido said, looking from me to Moka.

'They've already got me pinned with your cousin so I don't think it can get any worse, actually no if they ship me with Kaname I'm killing all of them.' I chuckled.

'I'm glad you think so highly of me.' I look up to See Kaname standing close to me, glaring down at me.

'Relax Kaname, I doubt you want to see the NSFW art that the day class draws of their favourite ships.' he gave me a questioning look but turned away.

That's when I smelt it, and I knew Kaname smelt it. He looked at me and I looked back him, straightening up and getting off Moka.

'Sorry guys I gotta scram, be right back.' I said, and without further explanation teleported to where I smelt it. The old dorms.

I knew it. I walked inside and made my way to where I could feel his presence, along with that womans.

'So you've finally found me.' she cooed, sitting oh so comfortably on her lounge.

'Shizuka!' I yelled, drawing my sword and pointing it at her, my electricity bouncing off the hot metal.

I then looked beside her, my eyes widening.

No.

It's not true.

It cant be.

'You're dead!' I growled, looking at the man with the mask.

'Seems that I'm not.' he laughed out, taking off his mask to show me those all too familiar lilac eyes.

'Both of you! What are you doing here?!' that's when it clicked, Maria wasn't Maria, she was Shizuka in Maria's body. 'What are you doing with Maria Kurenai?!'

'Ara ara, so many questions, come now, why don't you have a seat.' her eyes rested on a chair not too far from my feet.

'Fuck that.' I ran up to her, bringing my blade up and slicing it down on her, my teeth gritted as I screamed out.

She looked up at me as I looked down at her, breathing heavily. 'It seems that you can't kill me.' she pushed the blade away from her face and gave me a smile, making me want to puke. 'Now sit.'

So that's why she woke me up. So she could control me. I grumbled and sat down on the chair, my sword still unsheathed. 'Just because I can't kill Shizuka doesn't mean you're safe Ichiru. You're not a level E so what the fuck are you doing here?'

'I don't need to explain myself.' he growled at me, nearing closer to Shizuka. Oh my god don't tell me. They're not— they cant be. BLEACH, NOW. 'Not like that Akara!'

'How the fuck did you manage to shack it up with the princess!' I yelled out, suddenly too amused by this citation to be angry.

'I am not deflowering Lady Hio! I am her loyal and faithful servant!'

'Ew, I don't need to know about your goddamn pet plays!' I howled, disgusted and disappointed in Ichiru.

'Enough!' Shizuka yelled, silencing the both of us. I turned back to Shizuka, glaring at her.

'I may not be able to kill you Hio but I can still hurt you.' I threatened. 'Get your ass out of here before I turn you into a smoothie.'

'Now now, let's not get ahead of ourselves, I wanted to offer you a deal.'

I raised my eyebrow, doubt riddling my mind. 'What _kind_ of deal?'

'Your life, for his.' she smiled. 'You know as well as I do that my blood in your system is not enough to cure him from descending into madness, so I offer you this deal. I drink your blood and have your heart, in exchange for my word that I will let Zero Kiryu drink from me and save him.'

'Now how the fuck will I know that you've kept your promise if I'm _dead_.'

'You have my word.' she crossed her heart, two lines appearing over where she crossed her fingers, and then embedding themselves into her chest. 'The word of a pureblood.'

'I don't know what that means—'

'It means she dies if she doesn't uphold her end of the deal Akara.' Ichiru interjected, cutting me off.

'Huh. so you're also in Maria's body right now? Seeing what are shes seeing?' Maria has to be conscious right now, otherwise, how could she be in class.

'I wouldn't be a good pureblood if I didn't know how to control two bodies. Do we have a deal?' She raised her hand out, her delicate fingers itching to get themselves on mine.

I growled and clutched the pocket where I had the two rings, thinking about Zero. if he doesn't get Shizuka's blood, he dies, but he'll lose me at the same time. Is that the right thing to do?

'I'm waiting~ the offers not going to be on the table forever~' she singed out, making me want to slice open her neck like a cake.

'Fine, I agree!' I yelled out, too confused to comprehend what's going on.

'Good, meet me after the party and we'll do it then. I'll give you a couple of days to say your goodbyes.' I eyed both of them and stand up, heading to the door.

'I'll never forgive you Ichiru.' I muttered under my breath, glaring at him over my shoulder. I teleport out of the building into the forest, watching my breath as my body seized, my heart beating uncontrollably fast.

I gripped my shirt and gritted my teeth, my body feeling freezing and burning at the same time, my stomach wanting me to puke and my brain wanting me to pass out. My vision went blurry and red, my eyes activating.

This is not happening this is not happening this is not happening this is not happening this is not happening this is not happening this is not happening thisisnothappeningthisisnothappening.

My legs collapsed under me, falling to the bed of the grass and my brain finally shut off, overloaded.

***

I woke up to something tapping my head. I opened my eyes and saw zero tapping his gun to my head, sitting next to me. I shrieked and jolted up, colliding heads with his.

'Ow!' I clutched my skull and whined, very much in pain.

I looked over to Zero who was doing pretty much exactly the same thing. He glared at me and put his gun away, flicking me on the forehead.

'What the hell are you doing passed out in the middle of the forest?'

That's when it all came back to me, Ichiru, Shizuka, the deal. My eyes widened and my heart seized again, the same pain from last night making me clutch my chest, wanting to dig my nails in there and manually pump that heart myself.

'He's alive Zero, Ichiru's alive.' I gasped out, choking on the air that I was finding so hard to breath. I don't even need to breathe, so why am I having such a hard time.

'I know Akara, I know.' his eyes softened, his hand resting on my shoulder furthest from him, half hugging me.

'Shizuka, she's back and she's in Maria's body, but then she wasn't and—'

'I know Akara.' I looked up to him, the tears in my eyes making it hard for me to see him.

'I couldn't kill her I couldn't! Shes got me under that spell, that curse!' I screamed out, my breathing growing faster and the pain in my chest unbearable, I want to throw up. I feel sick.

'Akara it's okay—'

'No it's not okay she killed my parents, she killed your parents! And Ichiru's alive but he's on her side and—'

'Akara enough!' Zero yelled out, pulling me in and hugging me tight against him, squeezing me hard. 'Stop it you're going to kill yourself!'

I can't, I can't stop, my heads spinning, my hearts beating at a million beats per second, my head feels so hot and compressed. I'm dying, I'm dying I'm dying I'm dying I'm dying I'm dying!

'Zero she's going to kill me!' I screamed out, clutching his shirt so tight that blood drew to the surface. I could barely see through the redness of my eyes, tears streaming down my face and my teeth aching from how tightly I was clenching my jaw.

'I'll do anything to make sure that doesn't happen.' he whispered, holding me tight against him.

I was having a panic attack.

I haven't had one in so long I forgot what it felt like.

I feel like I'm dying, like my heart is about to rip out of my chest or my head is going to explode or I just flatline!

It was so long ago, the night I found out that Zero's parents died. My parents held me, cradling me until they had to go out and I was all by myself, all by myself as my heart tried to kill me.

I don't even remember what happened next but I woke up to my parents holding me, crying. My arms were bloody. I had scratched them so much that I had peeled off my skin, cutting through my own flesh.

I begged them to not take me to the doctor's, knowing that Zero was about to go home with the headmaster according to what they were saying. My arms were bandaged up but I still took care of Zero, I washed the blood off him and I put him to bed.

I think if I didn't I would have killed myself.

I was never as strong as Zero. they weren't even my parents, Ichiru wasn't my twin, he was Zero's. 

And now he's back and working for Shizuka, without a drop of remorse for either of us.

When I was in that room, there were three monsters.

Me, who couldn't kill Shizuka and made a suicidal deal.

That woman, who was taking everything I ever loved away from me, over, and over, and over again.

And the brother, who sold out his family on the false promise of love.

I cried in Zeros arms, unable to bring myself to tell him about the deal. I'm not going to. I'm going to spend my last days pretending everything is normal, loving him, and dying happy that now he can live a full life, without having to be reliant on me.


End file.
